Love Bites
by Nicole Panthera Ozera
Summary: Love Series: Book No. 1  What happens if Lissa leaves Christian for Adrian? What happens when Dimitri takes up Tasha's offer? Who will Rose and Christian lean on? What happens when old flames return and drama begins? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own VA. RM does. R&R!
1. Betrayal

**Hey guys! Back again with my very, very famous story; Love Bites. i know a lot of you miss it but here it is again. **

**Those of you who have read it and reviewed it; I advise that you read it again because there are going to be a few changes in it. And If you don't know who I am, Its Nicole Roza Ozera. I deleted the other account but for some odd reason if you look for me from my old account, I'll come up. But, here i am and this is my new account so look for me here. :)**

**Those of you who haven't read Love Bites before but have read my new stories and old stories; If you guys haven't already read my old stories then you might not know that i'm a huge Christian Ozera fan. I think he is so awesome and that he and Rose would make the perfect couple. Who agrees? :P i bet none of you do, but oh well. Anyways, this is one of my good stories. Its better than it was before, but it was good before too. You've made a good choice in reading this. :) Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy, though I wish I did..., Richelle Mead does. :) only she can write such a great book! I do, however, own this plot and additional characters. :)**

**

* * *

****RPOV**

When I walked in the door of the gym, Dmitri was pacing, and he had normal clothes on. Which was not normal for him. He looked deep in thought. He looked hot. Could you imagine _him_ with nothing on?

God! Why does he have to be so god damn sexy? Everyone else sees him as a god. _I_ see him as _my_ sexy Russian God, _my _savior.

I dropped my gym bag loudly so I could get his attention, so that I would stop thinking about him. His abs. _God! Knock it the hell off!_ I mentally scolded myself.

He jumped a little bit and said, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." He said sincerely.

"That's okay, Comrade." A huge ass smirk crossed my face, as I waited for yet _another_ Zen life lesson. He seems to be giving me a lot lately anyway, so why not add on?

Instead he said, "Sit down, Rose." So I did. I did not understand. Why is he nervous and upset? He is starting to freak me out. Did something happen to him? Is Lissa alright? I need answers.

"What's wrong?" I asked, urgently.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, as I waited. "Rose. I need you to know that I do love you. You are my world. My everything. I do love you, but…I cant," He stopped. He said he loved me, but, why does there have to be a but, and a cant? Tears welled up In my eyes. I did not want him to see them so I blinked them away. To late, he saw. Way to go Rose. "I cant stay here." What? How could he say that? What does he mean? "I love you, but I don't want to risk Lissa's life." He stopped. I could have sworn I saw a single tear in his eye. I quickly got rid of that thought. I mean, he's Dimitri Fucking Belikov. "I have… accepted Tasha's offer,,. And am leaving tomorrow." I just sat there. Not talking. Not moving. Barely even breathing.

I wanted him to be happy. If he wanted to be happy with Tasha, then he can. So, I said the words, I thought would never come out of my mouth. "Okay, Comrade." I said putting on my Rosemarie Hathaway, façade on. He saw right through it. " I want you to be happy. Even if… even if its not with me." Then I said something, that has never come out of my mouth before. "I love you." Then I stood up, and started to leave, before I broke down in front of him. But, then he pulled me into a hug.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I then responded to the hug and pulled him closer, I hugged him tighter.

"I truly do love you, Roza." Even though I knew he rarely said my name in Russian, and I normally loved it because. He used it when he was feeling affection towards me… I hated it because, it broke my heart more.

I pulled away, but he tried to hug me tighter. "Have fun." My voice broke. Great! I then walked away.

'_Rose, are you okay? I knew you loved each other.' _Lissa said, in my thoughts.

' _WHAT THE HELL!' _I screamed in my head.

' _I can hear your thoughts now ,and other stuff."_

' _Oh. Okay. Where are you?'_

' _With Adrian, practicing spirit…I broke up with Christian.' _She told me. I stopped in my tracks.

'_Wait? What? Why?'_

'_Look don't freak out. I love Adrian, and I wasn't feeling anything with Christian.'_

'_Lissa, how could you? He risked his life for you, and you love Adrian! How insane are you? I can not believe you.'_

'_Sorry.' _She said. Sending my a frowning smiley face.

'_Yeah, right. I'm gonna go find Christian. Stay out of my head!'_ I said.

'_Ha. Ha. Okay. Sorry about Dimitri. Bye.'_

I sighed. Where would Christian, be? Let's see…He likes to be alone…so…

The church attic!

I walked to the church. I looked around to make sure no one would see me. Then made my way up the stairs, to the attic.

He was there, and didn't hear me come in. For some reason, I felt bad for him. Why though? I have know idea.

I sat down, and hugged him to me. He looked surprised at first, but hugged me back.

"It's okay. She doesn't deserve you." I told him.

He chuckled a little then said, "I thought it was the other way around." He said.

"Yeah. Well, your way better then, _Ivashkov."_

"I guess. Sorry, about Belikov. I knew you and him loved each other. My aunt can be a real bitch when she wants something."

_Jeez! Are we that obvious._

"How did you know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Dimitri, told my aunt. My aunt told me."

"Oh." I said. " Well, we don't need, Lissa, Dimitri, or Ivashkov."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"This isn't fair. We should get to be happy, for a change. Not sad, and depressed."

He smirked. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? _Life_ isn't fair. You get what you get. Then you live with it, and then die. Whether you like it, or not." We both chuckled. "Besides…I don't feel depressed with you."

Now that took me by surprise! "What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember in Spokane...? When I kissed you?"

I was freaked. " It wasn't a kiss."

He hesitated and then he blushed. " I wanted it to be." He said then looked down.

"Odd, because, I wanted it to be too. And, when you put your tongue on my neck. Which by the way felt nice, which was why I moaned.. I felt embarrassed by what I had just said so I looked down and could feel my face heat up.

"Rose?" He asked. I looked up, only to find that he was leaning towards me. I replied by doing the same.

'_Lissa. Do you mind if I steal your ex?'_

'_No go right on ahead.'_

Finally, our lips met, and I could feel all the love and passion we had for each other.

The kiss was full of love, passion, desire, lust, want, need, and somehow the kiss was really sweet. I enjoyed every second of it.

The kiss then became, more urgent, and needy. I could feel the want and need in me, and could tell he felt the same. I slid my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, to me. I never wanted to let go.

He pulled away then, and I groaned. He chuckled, and I glared.

"Rose. Maybe we should wait a while to start any kind of relationship. We are not over our first loves yet. I can tell." We both stood up.

I nodded in agreement. "I am going to go. Do you want to come? I am going to dinner."

He shook his head. I turned to leave, but he pulled me back to him. "I would rather stay here, with you, then go out there." He said smirking.

I smiled, my man eating smile, shook my head, and gave him a small peck on the lips, and left. As I was walking out the door I heard him say. "You tease." I giggled and kept walking.

Wow! Who would've thought! Christian and I? Wow, just wow!

I walked across the quad thinking about Christian, and that kiss. Oh that kiss. I could not believe that, that was real.

BAM! Owe! Great, I ran into something.

I looked up to see what it was. Great! Just my luck! Turns out it was not a _something._ It was a _someone._ To add on to it, that someone just had to be… Dimitri.

"Sorry." I said, blushing like crazy. I gave him a small, sad, smile.

"It's okay." He looked down in shame. I caught the pain and sadness in his eyes before he looked down. "I'm sorry, Rose. I really am." He said.

I cant take it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him, so I said, "Bye, Dimitri." and ran off towards the woods.

"Rose, wait!" I reached the edges of the trees. I looked back at Dimitri, to find him on the ground, with his head, in his hands. I heard him say, "Roza…" In a small whisper. I hated seeing him like that, so weak, when he is supposed to be strong. I knew that I had to keep going, or I would go back there, and talk to him, and then cry.

So I ran. I ran trough the woods until I came to one of the old guardian cabins. Remembering that it was also the one that Tasha had stayed in when she visited. I hated her, with every part of my being. I walked in and laid on the couch. I fell asleep shortly after.

**CPOV**

After the feeders, I walked to Adrian's room. Lissa and him were supposed to be practicing Spirit today.

I walked up and knocked on his door.

Lissa answered. "oh. Hey! Can we talk."

I frowned and nodded. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to break up with me, and worst of all, it was probably for Adrian. Well at least she is telling me before I find out from someone else.

"So… What's up?" I decided on playing dumb.

Here comes. "Christian… you're a nice guy, but…" _Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes._ "I love Adrian, not you."_ Wow, harsh any._ I thought sarcastically. Besides, I knew it.

I shrugged, "Whatever. You know, I don't really care. I've been rejected before. Why would you be any different than most girls? Why wouldn't you be a royal, snob, bitch, and whore all at the same time? Looks like I was wrong about you. You are most definitely _not_ sweet and innocent, like I thought." I saw the hurt in her eyes. Good! That's what you get. I walked away, leaving a bewildered and hurt Lissa in my place.

I wanted to be alone for a while, so I walked tomy own little hide out, and most of the time, a place I called home. The Church Attic.

How could she do this? Did she even love me? Was she using me like yesterdays toy?

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I knew it was Rose, so I tensed. This was not like her. I relaxed and hugged her back.

"It's okay. She doesn't deserve you." Her angelic voice said.

I chuckled a little, "I thought it was the other way around."

" Yeah. Well, your way better then, _Ivashkov."_

" I guess. Sorry, about Belikov. I knew you and him loved each other. My aunt can be a real bitch when she wants something."

_Jeez! Are we that obvious._

"How did you know?"

I just shrugged. "Dimitri, told my aunt. My aunt told me."

"Oh." she said, the added,. " Well, we don't need, Lissa, Dimitri, or Ivashkov."

"Yeah." I sighed, and frowned.

"This isn't fair. We should get to be happy, for a change. Not sad, and depressed." she was cute when she had out bursts, like this.

I smirked. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? _Life_ isn't fair. You get what, you get. Then you live with it. Whether you like it, or not." We both chuckled. "Besides…I don't feel depressed with you."

Now she just looked shocked and a little surprised at what I said. I think I saw confusion mix with her features. "What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember in Spokane?… When I kissed you?"

"It wasn't a kiss." she said a little to quickly.

I hesitated and I blushed a bit. " I wanted it to be." I said sincerely then looked down.

"Odd, because, I wanted it to be too. And, when you put your tongue on my neck. Which by the way felt nice, which was why I moaned…" I felt by what I had just heard. I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. She looked down. I wanted to kiss her, soft lips against my own. I wanted to taste her.

"Rose?" asked. She looked up. I started to lean towards her, and dhe did the same.

She hesitated.

Finally, our lips met, and I could feel all the love and passion we had for each other.

The kiss was full of love, passion, desire, lust, want, need, and somehow the kiss was really sweet. I enjoyed every second of it.

The kiss then became, more urgent, and needy. I could feel the want and in her and I felt the same. She slid her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I knew we should probably wait a few days, then get into a relationship. So, I reluctantly pulled away. When I did so, she groaned, and I chuckled. I smiled, as she glared at me.

"Rose. Maybe we should wait a while to start any kind of relationship. We are not over our first loves yet. I can tell." We both stood up.

She nodded in agreement. "I am going to go. Do you want to come? I am going to dinner."

i shook my head. She turned to leave, but I pulled her back to me. "I would rather stay here, with you, then go out there." I said smirking.

She smiled, that man eating smile, shook her head, and gave me a small peck on the lips, and left. "You tease." I said as she walked out the door. She giggled and kept walking.

All I could think was, weird, and that I truly did love her.

Wow! I love Rose.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I edited it a bit from the last time I had it up. The rest is also coming up after I edit the chapters. I swear. It's a promise. =) Please Review! Ten reviews and I'll put the second chapter up. Kay? Deal? Good. Poka! (Russian for bye)**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	2. Leaving

**Hey! So, I hope you guys like this and I promise I'll be updating soon. Maybe in a couple of minutes. I just need to do some last minute checking on the edited chapter three for Love Bites and it'll be up. I'm not 100% sure if it'll be up tonight along with this chapter but i am 90.1% sure. :) I hope you guys enjoy! I didn't edit this one much. I only changed the song for Tasha's phone and edited a few things Dimitri said. :)**

**Me: Christian, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Dimitri: Can I?**

**Me: Hell to the no.**

**Dimitri: Why can't I?**

**Me: Because you left Rose for Christian's whore of an aunt.**

**Christian: Just let him. Not in the mood.**

**Rose: it'll be okay, Pyro. :)**

**Me: Yuck. Rose, wanna do it?**

**Rose: Nah, to lazy.**

**Dimitri: I will.**

**Me: *looks around frantic* Uh... Ugh! FINE!**

**Dimitri: Thank you. Nicole does not own the Vampire Academy series nor does she own the characters even though she's full of it and wishes... *this user has been disconnected***

**Me: *smiles innocently* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**DPOV**

"Bye, Dimitri." She said in a whisper. Then she ran off towards the woods.

"Rose! Wait!" I called after her. My love, my life, my everything, my Roza, ran away from me. She still didn't stop. Now, I could tell she was more upset then she was showing. My Roza, was upset and in pain, and it upset me.

I fell to the ground. Head in hands. "Roza…" I whimpered.

I thought, I saw her stop. I immediately scratched that thought from my mind. Even though I knew I was delirious, I looked up, to find that I was right, I was delirious. She was gone. "I am so, so, sorry, my Roza." I whispered after her.

I started sobbing, I then realized what I had to do.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and dialed the number, I hate, and it started ringing. The ting tone was a song I knew all to well. The one me and Tasha actually had in common, was our favorite music. Country.

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been that down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'_

_Till you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin' I'd never known_

_And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

"Hello, Dimka! Did you like the song?"

I sighed at the use of my Russian nickname and replied. "Yeah. Hello, Tasha. I was calling to ask if I could fly in earlier?" I asked.

She lived in, Phoenix, Arizona. I know it sounds weird for a Moroi, but it was smart, of her to do, especially since she did not have any Guardians to protect her from Strigoi. I actually wouldn't mind living there, since I loved the sun. And, Phoenix, is known as The Valley of The Sun.

"Of course." I had a feeling she would say that. "Come at anytime. Call me when you're about to land, and I'll come pick you up. See you soon, Dimka!" Another plus. She lives near the Phoenix international airport. Just in case, she was in any trouble. She could bye the ticket, and be on the first flight out of there. From the airport in Montana, she could drive to St. Vladimir's academy, where she would be safe.

"Thanks. Bye, Tasha."

Then the line went dead. It was official then. I would leave tonight, to go and destroy my life…unfortunately with Tasha, of all people. Great. **(A:N: Day for them. Night for us. Just put the Human and vampiric times in reverse. ( I had to add that for all of the dummies. JK!)) **I needed Roza to move on. If she moved on then I wouldn't need to worry about her future. Even though I would like it to be with me, but I could not do that to her.

**TPOV**

Yeah! Ha! Take that Rosemarie Hathaway! He's mine now, so, ha, you little tramp.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I practically sang in the phone. I couldn't help it. I was happy.

"Aunt. Why in the hell did you do that to Rose? I…" I couldn't help it, he was killing my vibe. I hung up on him. Why did he even care? I thought he hated her.

Oh well! I guess I must've gotten happy, because I started dancing in the middle of the store I was in. Causing everyone to give me weird glances.

"What? A gal cant be happy?" I looked around. "Now where was I?" I looked back at my shopping list. A bikini. Now that, that was over. I realized I still had an audience. "Move along you freaking creepers. Nothing to see here. Stare at each other, not me. God! You people are weird."

The audience flipped me off and continued with their shopping. After, each took their turns to either, flip me the hell off, or call me a slut and walk off. The nerve of these people. Silently I muttered, the unanswered question my nephew had asked. "Because, Dimitri is mine. Not hers. That's why."

Then went back to my shopping.

**DPOV**

I left a note for, Rose. Then went to one of the academy's jets that was waiting for me and a few others traveling. Then boarded the plane.

I'm gonna miss her.

I really am. "Good bye, my sweet, Beautiful, Roza." I whispered. "I love you."

Then I fell asleep, dreaming of a future I couldn't have with my Rose.

* * *

Remember, 10 reviews to a chapter so get your friends to read! I don't take anonymous reviews. Sorry.

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	3. I'm Here

**Me: Chrissie? You know I love you... *smiles***

**Christian: Nikki? You know I don't care... *smiles back***

**Me: *huffs and kisses cheek* Pleeeease?**

**Dimitri: I wanna do it again.**

**Me: No. Remember what happened last time?**

**Dimitri: *gulps* yeah...**

**Me: Exactly, so... Chrissie... Pleeeease?**

**Rose: Will it shut you up?**

**Me: No. Not now it won't. *glares***

**Rose: You wanna try that again.**

**Me: I am sooo not afraid of you.**

**Rose and Christian: Sure.**

**Me: Asshats.**

**Christian: Thought you loved me.**

**Me: Toche. Very Toche.**

**Christian: Lol, okay I'll do it.**

**Dimitri: Damn you Christian.**

**Christian: Go suck chein asshole. The fabulous Nicole doesn't own Vampire Academy nor any of the characters but, *checks her out* I may take it into consideration to let her own me. ;)**

**Rose: Perv.**

**Christian: Don't make me call you Buffy.**

**Me: Hush you two. And, Chris, call me. *winks***

**Christian: ;)**

**Me: Lol, anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I woke up, and realized, I was still in the cabin. Then, with a startle and a… fright, I think came rushing toward me. I remember every moment of the night before.

Slowly and reluctantly, I got up and made my way up to my dorm room, to wash up. I got in the shower, and got ready for the slow and sad day to come.

My training sessions were not happening temporarily since my supposed-to-be mentor is leaving me to be with…that ugly ass bitch, Tasha. I forgave her for trying to take away _MY_ Dimitri, the first time she attempted. But, now… I wanted nothing more then to choke the living daylights out of her. Hey, you can't blame a girl! Stealing another girls man, should be illegal. It is wrong and selfish.

I walked to my first class since I now had extra days off, since my Mason, sighting occurred. And, unfortunately I am about to be attacked with a big bear hug and questioned, in about… three, two, _oof!_ Only one answer to the one who just hugged me…

Lissa.

"OMG! So, how'd it go?" She exclaimed kinda loud, causing half of the kids in the quad to look in our direction, questioning our sanity. I glared at them, and they immediately looked away. Don't mess with an irritated Rosemarie Hathaway. "I want all the details."

"Well, I went to comfort him. We talked about…Spokane." Spokane Was always a subject, I wanted very much to avoid. Sensing my distress, Lissa gave me a hug. "Thanks." I hesitated, before continuing. "We told each other how we felt since then. We kissed, which was great. Like super great." I looked at Lissa, and she had a smirk as wide as an elephants across her face. Sometimes, I worried about her.

She nodded. When she looked at me her smirk got even bigger, seeing my face,_ if that were even possible._ I mentally laughed at my little joke. Even though it wasn't really funny. "So…What about Dimitri? Do you really love him?"

Great! Just what I wanna think about! "Oh. Um…yea. I didn't know how to tell you. Sorry. I'm still mad at you. You hurt Christian. Speaking of him, I have to go find him." I told her. Then asked, "Do you know…"

I was cut off. "Sorry, and yes. He is at the feeders." She smiled.

I nodded my thanks, and went toward the feeders room.

I walked into the tiny, dull office. I looked around, until my eyes landed on gorgeous, crystal blue eyes.

I bit my lip. Then, I smiled and started towards him. He gave me a small, sad smile. Why was he sad? Did he regret everything now?

Confused, I asked, "What's wrong, Pyro?" trying to lighten up the tension between us.

It worked, he smirked, and I loved his smirk. It was officially _my_ smirk. I smiled to myself, knowing that was, or could be, true.

He then said, sad yet again, "Rose…after I feed I wanna talk to you. Up in the attic." Now I was worried.

I nodded. "Okay… Sure." I said hesitant. Now, I was worried. Was he going to "dump" me? I don't think I can handle that again.

Christian smiled at me, and I knew everything would be alright. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly, reassuringly. So, I sat there, letting my mind wonder, trying to find any possibility, of what was to come.

"Christian Ozera." It is about time.

We both stood up, and followed, the old lady, into a small area. Me and Christian held hands on the way in. There sat…

Alice. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was her.

"Good morning, Christian." She nodded. "Rose?" She nodded questioningly. I nodded back curious myself. "I thought you were dating, Vasilissa, Christian?"

I hate to say it, but I got a little jealous, and tensed. I was worried for him. He squeezed my hands, and I relaxed almost immediately, for his sake.

"Hello, Alice. Vasilissa, has moved on, as well as I. And sorry to rush you, but I am kinda in a hurry." He gestured to me then the clock.

"That's okay, deary." She leaned her neck towards him.

"Okay." He said before he sunk his teeth into her neck. Now I envied her. Christian smiled slightly, watching me pout. He stopped drinking, grabbed my hand, and said to Alice, "Sorry for the rush. But, I must be going."

She nodded dizzily. And, now I was worried again.

"Come on, Rose."

I nodded, and let him lead me to the attic, as tears welled up in my eyes.

_I just _know_ he is going to tell me that everything was a mistake, and that he didn't want me. I was used to it, so this should _not_ be any different._

When we got there, he went straight to thee window seat. I let a few tears flow. I just stood there waiting for him to tell me everything I was dreading. When he turned around and looked me over, a look of pain and worry took over his features.

"Rose…" He started sitting down on the window seat. But I cut him off as, I moved to the edge of the seat.

"Let me guess," I sobbed, making it hard to speak. Oh well. I was tired of being used like yesterdays play toy. And then have my love, move onto a shinier new toy. "You don't love me. Everything was a… was…a…" I broke off, as he sat there waiting for me to get it all out. I saw tears in his eyes, and pain all over his features. "Everything was a stupid mistake. You don't love me. You don't like me, and it was wrong that we kissed. Now, you found someone to move onto, and don't want me." I yelled almost in his face. He let a few tears flow out of his eyes. I brushed them away quickly. Because, Even though he may not love me, I _do_ love him. "I have heard it all before. So, you don't have to say a word. I know it all by heart now. Dimitri and now…y-y-y-you. And I really loved you." I was full on crying now.

I knew he only looked pained but only because he had been caught.

Before, I could react he pulled me closer to him and hugged me to him, crying into my hair, as I cried into his shoulder.

"Rose, I do love you." Oh, boy. Now I feel stupid. "And if _Belikov…"_ He gritted his teeth, then he unclenched them. "If he did that to you then he is an idiot, and does not deserve you." He crushed his lips to mine. "I," he kissed me. "love," Kissed me another time. "You." One last kiss. "I love you. I would never do that to you. Please don't think that." Great, I am such a dumb ass. _I_ don't deserve _him._

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I've been through a lot. I do love you Christian. I love you. Do you forgive me? I am so sorry." He kissed me. The kiss was full of, love,worry, fear, passion, lust, and compassion. When he ended the kiss I sat down and we kept our foreheads together. "So… What did you wanna tell me before I went berserk." I laughed slightly, and he chuckled. And man his laugh. Everything seemed to rest on his laugh. Suddenly he stopped.

"Well… I went to look for you at the gym. I wanted to talk to you." He shrugged. "Adrian said something, and I needed someone to talk to someone. Now I'm fine. When I got to the gym, you weren't there, but…" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I opened up the paper. "I'll…um…go." Christian said, standing up.

"No! Please, stay." I grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand, and smiled. He sat back down on the seat, and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm here, and I always will be. I love you." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too." We both smiled. His smile showed dimples. I reached up and touched them. When my hand made contact, his eyes closed, and his lips parted. I giggled.

I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the note.

In elegant script I knew to well, It read:

_Dear Roza,_

_Please don't be mad at me. I'd rather you don't like me but please don't hate me. I truly do love you. I am only staying with Tasha because I can't be near you, without wanting you. If we ever got caught it would risk your future. You need someone better then me. Someone who can love you back. Someone who can give you kids. Someone who wont put your future of being a Guardian at risk. I am so, so sorry. Please, please, forgive me. I hope to see you in the future. I hope you have moved on by then, and are with a great guy who makes you happy. I will support you 100% with your choice. I hope to see you again, Roza. Forgive me and I love you. Oh and don't hurt, Adrian, Stan, Jesse, Ralf, CHRISTIAN, or shall I say Pyro?__J Scratch that, don't hurt anyone. J Stay safe. For me and for Lissa._

_Yours forever,_

_Dimitri Belikov_

_P.S: Please, don't do anything rash. I cant stop them now. As in: don't do anything rash or stupid. Love you._

I laughed and cried through reading the letter.

"Rose. Look at me." So I did. He looked pained as he wiped away my tears with his fingers. "You don't need him. You have me now, and forever. I love you, and it pains me to see you like this. It isn't like you. You are strong, and confident. Not vulnerable, and weak. You are the Rose I fell in love with. My Rose." Christian whispered.

That made me cry harder. They weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. I cried into his chest. Nobody has ever said so many kind words to me, not even Dimitri or Lissa.

The door suddenly opened, and Lissa walked in. I felt Christian tense, and stop breathing altogether. "It's okay. You have me now." I told him using his words for my own.

Christian smiled and gave me a peck on the lip.

Lissa sat cross legged in front of us and smiled. "Hey. I saw what happened. You were crying. Why? Are you okay?" She was concerned. I could feel it through the bond, and hear it in her voice.

"Yea, I am. Did you want me?" I asked.

"Good, and no. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. What did he do?" She asked Christian. "And, how are you?"

He took my hands in his. "We are both fine. And as far as her being upset…" He trailed off looking at me. "Belikov left her to go to my Aunt's. Then he left Rose a letter saying that he loved her and that he was sorry. He said he left protect her future. He wants her to move on, and find someone that is _better_ for her." Christian said in one breath.

I was proud of, _My Pyro._ "Wow! You do pay attention!" I commented, sarcastically. His smirk grew bigger. _Mine. That is my smile/smirk. _

"See you," Lissa said with a smile in her voice.

Me and Christian were lost in each others eyes but we both managed to say, "bye" At the same time.

Lissa turned, and practically, ran out of the attic. I watched her leave.

I giggled, then turned, my attention back to Christian. I met his crystal blue, lust filled eyes with my own brown, lust filled eyes. I could see all the love in his eyes.

He leaned forward, as did I. When our lips met, our kiss started out soft, slow, and gentle. The kiss turned, needy, urgent, and rough.

Soon enough I was on my back naked with the man I loved.

Christian had a condom on already and was kissing my body all over. Leaving soft trails of his soft kisses everywhere. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He stopped and looked into my eyes as if asking permission. I knew I was ready. I nodded. He gave me a soft peck on the lips before trusting himself in me gently, knowing, this was my first time.

His thrust became more urgent. I felt pain and pleasure, mixed with bliss. Pleasurable pain, and bliss.

I forgot about Dimitri. I forgot about all the rumors. I forgot about Lissa. About how much I wanted to strangle Christians man stealing aunt. I forgot who I am. I forgot everything, except him.

When we were finished we laid tangled in each others embrace.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." I said.

We soon fell asleep in each others embrace. I slept with a smile on my face. Happy.

**RPOV ****12 days later**

Me, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian, were all gathered in my room. We were all watching movies, playing games, and telling funny stories. We were in the middle of truth and dare. It was my turn, and Christian asked me next.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?" Christian asked.

"Truth."

"When did you lose your virginity? And with who?" He asked. I glared. He shrugged.

"I lost it when I was upset. With you. And you know where." I said and blushed as he smiled, proud that I had my first time with him. I smiled back, proud of myself. "Okay, Lissa. T or D?" I asked. This is going to be good.

She gulped. "D." Oh! This is gonna be great!

I smiled evilly and she gulped. "I dare you to put a pickle in your mouth, and kiss Eddie." Ha. Ha. Suckers. "Oh, and don't forget to chew it up a little."

She shrugged. Poor Eddie looked horrified. I stifled a giggle. "Sorry, Eddie." She said and put a pickle in her mouth, chewed some, then kissed Eddie. They finished and she ate the rest of the pickle. "Christian, T or D."

"Dare…"

"I dare you to… pull Rose's pants down and kiss her clit." She smirked. "Then kiss her."

Oh no! Not a tease! I hate being teased.

He shrugged. "Okay." So he did. I moaned. He did a whole lot more then kiss. He sucked, and bit softly. He licked away the wetness he created, then looked at me and smiled. "Guys, we are going to bolt. Be back soon."

Then me and him jumped up and ran for the door. I opened it, and saw, Dimitri Belikov, about to knock. On my door.

I glared at him and slammed the door in his face. I thought I heard a sob.

"Rose…Please can we talk?" Dimitri asked.

I opened the door and gestured him in. Did he honestly think I was going let him into MY room after what he did to me? I do not think so buddy! Just as he was about to step through the door I said, "No. Don't think so." Then slammed the door again. I'll talk to him later, but I just want to be with Christian.

I still couldn't contain my anger and sadness. "That Bastard!" I screamed. I didn't care who heard me at that point.

Christian came over and tried to soothe me. "It's okay. Shh… Its alright." He said stroking my hair. Everyone in the room was looking at me like I was crazy. Probably because they were all drunk.

I nodded towards Christian. "Let's go."

He nodded and we went to the church attic.

When we stopped I fell to my knees. Christian ran over to me and hugged me to him.

"Its okay. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you. I love you." Christian said. It worked a little and I started to calm down. "I…" Kiss. "love…" Another kiss. "you." One last kiss. "You don't need him. Shh… You have me." I stopped crying. I loved Christian with every fiber of my being, and he wasn't lying. He meant every word. He would always be here for me.

The door suddenly swung opened. "What are you two doing up here?" said the one voice I didn't want to hear. I started crying harder into Christians chest.

He immediately responded by soothing me. "Shh… Rose, its okay. Its okay. Shh…" When I looked up, he was sending daggers at Dimitri. When he looked at me, his face softened.

I cried back into his shoulder as Dimitri said, "What's wrong with her?" With love, concern, pain, and regret dripping on every word he spoke.

"Gee. I wonder." Christian said sarcastically.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated her?" He sounded a little edgy.

"Because, we are dating." Christian practically snarled, at Dimitri, with a smile in his voice.

* * *

Uh oh! A Cliffy! What happens next? :D

Love you and don't forget to review!

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	4. Pissed

**Chapter 4:**

**CPOV**

Rose and I made our way to the attic. There we would get some privacy. I was kinda hoping that Rose didn't have feelings for Belikov anymore. If she did, I knew I would most likely lose her. I didn't want to. I really did love her. More then her or I have ever known.

I looked around just in case _he_ was following. When I looked to my left, there he stood, talking to Guardian Alto, the man Rose had hated since her very first day back at St. Vladimir's academy. Dimitri met my glance and I sent him daggers, that I hoped, had gotten to him somehow. He looked down, then back at me, then focused on Rose. I immediately stepped next to her, blocking him from looking at _my_ Rose. He narrowed his eyes, then started talking to Alto. I didn't stay long enough to figure out what he was doing, due to the fact we reached the church.

When we got there, Rose fell to her knees, crying in her hands. I felt heart broken and moved to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this. It was so not like her.

I kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back. I tried to soothe her. "It's okay. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you. Shh… I love you." She calmed down a little. So I continued. "I…" I kissed her. She loved it when I did this. "love…" another kiss. "you." One last kiss. "You don't need him. Shh… You have me, I love you." She stopped crying. Good. I hated seeing my love upset. It killed me on the inside.

She helped me get over Lissa, and I was helping her get over Belikov. Which I need to help out more since that fucking Douche bag came back, and expects her to come back to him. As if. Or maybe it would work. I frowned. I hope like hell that it didn't, what-so-ever. That would ever happen. Would she do that to me? I shouldn't think about that right now. She needs me.

I was about to kiss her but then the door swung open revealing a very ticked off Dimitri Belikov. Great! "What are you two doing up here?" He said stern and angrily. Looking directly at me, as if shooting daggers at _me_, instead of the other way around. I bet he is just a jealous old cow face who does not know what is good for him.

All of a sudden, Rose started crying into my chest and I immediately reacted by soothing her. My face turning soft again, instead of rough and murderous.

"Shh… Rose, its okay. Its okay. Shh…" I said staring dagger glares at him. At that moment I wished the saying, _' If looks could kill.'_ was real, because he would definitely be dead. As if I would care if he were dead or not.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked with concern, pain, regret, and I think I even heard love in his voice.

That made me madder. How dare he love my Rose! Especially after what he has done to her! I smirked. "Gee… I wonder." I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Why do you care? I thought you hated her."

I just had to see his reaction to this. I smirked again. "'Cause we are dating, and we are lovers."

He shoots! He scores! Belikov looked pissed. "Rose. May I please have a word with you?"

I do not fucking think so! I was not letting him have _MY ROSE_ alone. I started to say something, "When hell free…" but I was cut off by a still sobbing Rose.

"Christian…" I look down. Reflex reaction. What could I do? I was whipped. I was irrevocably in love with her. I met her gorgeous, puppy dog eyes as she said, "It's okay. Go back to our room." She had know idea what that made me feel, when she said _our_ room.

But, he'll steal her away from me. "But…but…I…okay. Fine." I kissed her forehead, and gave her a peck on the lips, before I stood up, I said, "Bye." As I was walking out the door, I said "I love you." I am pretty sure she heard the double meaning in my words, as well as I.


	5. Tears

**Chapter 5:**

**RPOV**

Christian started to walk away. I saw a brief pain in his eyes as he turned and said, "I love you." I thought I heard a double meaning. Wonder why?

I smiled and he left. I frowned and looked down.

"Rose? Roza?" Dimitri asked. Kneeling down in front of me, and taking my hand in his. I didn't feel that tingle of heat like I normally did. I felt something stronger then that small tingle. I felt an electric shock current run through me, like a magnet, attracting me to him.

I continued to sob feeling nothing but loneliness, heartache, longing, and misery. He pulled me to his chest. I grabbed onto him and held him tightly to me. For the first time, in what seemed like forever, I felt safe. I felt… home. I realized, I _was_ home.

I stopped crying and looked into his eyes. I regretted it deeply.

He was shaking slightly and had tears pouring like waterfalls from his eyes. I had to admit, it took me by surprise. He had pink splotches on his beautiful face. It broke my heart even more. If that were even possible. He looked so… pained.

I brushed some of the tears away, snuggled closer to him, and stroked his beautiful, dark-brown hair.

He tightened his embrace on me, and kissed the top of my head. I never wanted out of that embrace, but I had to do what I had to do.

I reluctantly pulled away from him. I looked into his eyes once more and saw pain, hurt, concern, worry, and love. He has never shown this much emotion. It killed me to see him like this. He was still crying. I brushed more tears away.

I had to ask. "Dimitri? Why are you so upset? Aren't you happy with… Tasha?" I asked. I clenched my teeth at _her _name. Then he cried even more. I brushed those tears away too. "Please, don't cry. It isn't like you." I said, getting sadder seeing my love, life and everything like this.

"Rose… I could never be happy with Tasha. She doesn't own my heart, you do. You always will. When I… left. I felt like I left my heart with you. I just… wanted to protect you." He hesitated, Not able to speak through his quiet sobs, though they were violent, the were silent. "Now I realize I didn't protect you by leaving, I hurt you and brought you heartache. I wanted to get you back. I came back hoping I still had a chance. I came back for you, wanting you to take me back. But, now I am to late. You've moved on. Your… with… Chri… Christian now." He stopped. Then he started again. "Rose… Roza… I cant stay here. Not while watching you love someone else, another man. I think… I think that I am going to go back to Russia."

What? No! He couldn't leave me again. Just then an idea came to mind. We would never need to be separated again.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and I smiled. I had my Dimitri. When I ended the kiss I leaned my forehead against his. I looked into his eyes.

"Take me with you?" I asked, in a whisper.

"I would love to." He kissed me.

**CPOV**

I waited in Rose's and my room, for her to come home.

We had moved in together, since we did not want to be separated. We moved most of her stuff in here. He dresser was in the corner, by the window. I put a few shelves up for her, so she had some where to put her photos. That wall was all hers. I remembered our little argument, that led onto something more wonderful.

_**Flashback:**_

_Me and her were carrying the last of her boxes into my room. When we got there, she gasped._

"_What the… Whoa." She smiled at me. "Did you do all this?" She asked pointing to the shelves on that one wall. There were 10 all together. I had already put pictures on them._

"_Yeah. Do you like my surprise? That whole wall is yours." I told her._

_I had everything organized._

_The first two shelves were pictures of me and her, even when we hated each other. On the third shelf was pictures of her and Mason. The forth and fifth shelf had pictures of her and Lissa, on them. On the sixth shelf, pictures of Mia, Eddie, me, and Rose, sat there. We had had a few group photos. The seventh shelf was all Eddie and Mia. There was only two photos of Adrian that sat with Lissa's pictures. _

_The last three shelves were for her shoes. She had a lot. I even organized them for her._

_The first shelf was for her sneakers. The second shelf was for her slippers. The third shelf had her boots and heels on it._

"_I love it!" She exclaimed, kissing me._

"_The closet is all yours too." I said._

"_No. You need something that belongs to you. You keep your closet." She said. "I insist."_

"_I Insist."_

_She smiled. " I do."_

_I kissed her and led her to the bed._

_**End Flashback:**_

I loved her so much. She would never understand how much, I cared for her. I would do anything for her.

I went over to the shelves that had pictures of me and her. I picked up my favorite one. It was the first night we had lived together. We kissed each other as we held on to one another.

I remembered that day clearly.

She was wearing a maroon t-shirt, and black Capri pants. I wore a crimson button down shirt and black jeans. It was one of the days we spent together. Just the two of us.

We were arguing about bands. Who was better? Nickelback or Journey? Of course we were only playing around. The day ended with us making love again.

I smiled at that memory.

I almost jumped when a warm pair of strong hands wrapped around me. I turned to see a smiling Rose. I smiled back and stroked her cheek. She frowned.

"What's…" I trailed off. Knowing exactly what was wrong. She didn't want me. She wanted _him_. I frowned and moved to the bed. She followed. "You are leaving me, aren't you?" I asked a tears welled up like fountains in my eyes.

"I…" She sighed. Then nodded.

I knew she felt bad. I knew that she loved me. But her love for Dimitri was stronger. I did not blame her. I loved her enough to let her go. I cupped her cheek to make her look at me. "Hey." She looked up with tears in her eyes. She knew I was hurting. "It's okay. Alright? I love you enough to let you…go." I kissed her forehead. "I'll wait for you. Just…please, under any circumstances, stay safe."

"Christian… thank you. For everything." She grabbed the photo out of my hands, and took my hands in hers. "Look… I love you so much. But… I know who I cant live without. I need Dimitri. Please… forgive me? It was never my intention to hurt or harm you in anyway."

I let a tear slide down my cheek. She wiped it away and let her own tears fall. "Please…" She pleaded.

I nodded.

She hugged me. I hugged her tighter to me. "Christian… I'm going to Russia with Dimitri for a while. He wants me to meet his family and I need to clear my head. I have to pack…"

"Let me help you." I said standing up and heading towards the closet. "The faster you get done packing the sooner you get to see Belikov." I smirked. Saying sarcastically, "And…The sooner I get a bed to myself." I laughed, and she soon joined in after analyzing my features. I grabbed two suitcases and set them on her bed. "So… why are you going to Russia? Are you gonna come back. I need my bad ass sidekick here at some point. This ole Pyro is getting old. What if I get caught by Kirova? Who will help me?" I said in a pout. After a while I smirked.

She laughed that musical laugh of hers, and I smiled knowing everything will be okay. "Oh…Pyro. I am going to miss - having my criminal companion. If you get caught… run as fast as you can to get away from her." We both laughed. "I am going to Russia to meet his family, and I don't know… get a change of scenery." I smiled down at her. She had so much love in her eyes. But, why? Why would she act like she loved me even though she was clearly leaving me? "I am going to miss you, flame boy."

I kissed her forehead and smiled sadly.. "I am gonna miss you too, bad ass. Now… come on. I'll walk you."

She nodded and we left. We met Dimitri at the plane, said our goodbyes and apologies, we both cried. Then, I watched the love of my life fly away with another man. Great! I should go tell Lissa - not that she'll care.


	6. Plane

**Chapter 6:**

**RPOV**

I felt extremely bad for leaving Christian. I loved him so, so much. He cared for me and loved me when I was a mental wreck. He saved me from going into a bad depression when Dimitri left me.

Yet here I sit with Dimitri to my left, on a plane, going to an unfamiliar place. The last thing I saw before I left was Christian on his knees-crying. I let a tear fall from my eye. Dimitri had noticed and wiped it away. He didn't know what was wrong and looked worried. I turned my head away from him, and out of the plane's window.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I didn't answer, I just stayed frozen in my place. Dimitri knew though. He could read me like an open book. As I could him. "Is it Christian?" I closed my eyes not wanting to see the pain in the reflection of the window. Then I nodded. "Rose… if you love him more then me…then go back to him. I-I don't want you to be unhappy." He told me, voice cracking.

I looked him in the eyes. "I'm more happy with you. It's just…hard. The last thing I saw was Christian… on his knees-crying." I trailed off, my voice cracking this time. "I feel bad… for doing that to him." I said. "But I am happy with you and want to be with you. Always." I let more tears fall down my cheeks.

He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head, as he stroked my back, up and down. "Are you sure this…" He gestured to himself. "Is what you want? I wont be mad at you…" He was cut off.

I kissed him. He needed him to know that I loved him and that I was sure that he was what I wanted.

"Dimitri… I am positive. I love you. I just need sleep. I will be fine after I sleep." I told him. It was true. It would help. A lot. He nodded in understanding. I laid down on his lap and snuggled closer to him, as I did. I put my head between his legs and put my feet on the seats beside him.

He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I saw the lust and desire in his eyes. I looked to my right, sensing that was where most of the lust was coming from. I was surprised to see _him_ directly in line with my mouth. I smirked and looked back at him. He raised one of his eyebrows. I winked. I nuzzled my nose into him.. He was already hard, and he moaned. I could feel his pulse, on my nose. I decided to play a little more. I kissed the crotch of his jeans. He moaned again. I smiled to myself and then nibbled on the tip of him. He groaned when I pulled away.

I laid back down on his lap, after the teasing I did to him. When he composed himself he looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**DPOV**

I knew she loved Christian. I just did not want to believe it. I soothed her as she calmed down.

She must've gotten tired because she snuggled up in my lap. I realized how close she was to _me_ and got uncomfortable. Soon I found myself wanting her there. I got a hell of a lot harder as I drew up fantasies. Now, I wanted her so, so bad.

She looked at me so I smiled. She smiled back. Her smile just made me get even harder. She must've saw the lust in my eyes because she looked directly to her right. I knew she knew now. Can't hide it so why even bother?

She looked back and smirked that Hathaway trademark. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her reply was to nuzzle her nose against me. This caused me to moan in pleasure. This angel was doing this to me. I realized something. _She_ was the only one who made me feel this way._She_ was the only one I wanted. She then kissed the crotch of my jeans. She made me moan, softer. I got even harder, if that were possible. Then she nibbled on my tip. I groaned when she pulled away. I really wanted her then and there. I needed to compose myself.

Once I was calm enough I looked at her and smiled the smile she adored. She looked at me with such love in her eyes, then smiled a beautiful smile. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

I love her.

* * *

**LPOV**

I was practicing spirit with Adrian, my true lover. I was trying to read his aura, but failing miserably every time. I tried one last time.

I groaned. "This is useless. I am never going to get this right!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you will. With more and more…" He was suddenly cut off by his bedroom door swinging open.

Christian came in crying. I have never seen him like this. "I-I'm sorry if I am… disturbing you two. I-I just came to tell you both something." I got up and walked over to him.

"You were not disturbing anything. Christian tell us what is wrong." I told him softly as I rested a hand on his shoulder. Even though I didn't love him like before he was still my friend and I cared about him.

"Sh-she's gone. Belikov took her away fro-from m-m-me." He said shaky.

"Who?" Adrian and I said in unison. I think we knew who. Who else could have done this to-to _Christian?_ No one but…

"Ro-Rose. She left… with Belikov." I knew it. I knew she would go back to him if he ever came back. I cant believe it though. How could she? And most importantly: why would she leave Christian? Christian fell to his knees. Adrian and I comforted him. After a while, I fell into a deep sleep on Adrian's bed. Christian stayed on the couch. The last thing I saw, was Adrian leaning against his wall, focusing on something, extremely hard.

* * *

_I wonder what Adrian is doing... then again: I ALREADY KNOW! Lol. Review if you want more! Next chapter should be up soon. I promise!_

~~ Nicole Panthera Ozera ~~

You know you wanna click the button! :)


	7. Strigoi

**Chapter 7:**

**RPOV**

_At first, I fell into a dreamless sleep and then I was suddenly feeling the kind of sensation that told me that I had been pulled into a spirit dream. Sighing, I looked around as the scene of the dream took place. It was Christian's room. _

_Christian was sleeping, wearing only a pair of black silk boxers that I loved on him. He was sound asleep but there were dark circles under his eyes and they even looked red and swollen… like he'd cried himself to sleep. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I realized this was _now. _Christian has really cried himself to sleep. Was I the one who…_

_Suddenly, the scene faded to black and flickered to white. Before I knew it, I was watching Christian waking back to his room, looking a little refreshed but depressed too. I followed, not on my own will, and we somehow ended up in his bedroom._

_He went straight to the bathroom. I tried to stay rooted to my spot near the door where I stood. Seems like I couldn't control even that. My body walked itself into the bathroom, not bothering to open the door. I just went through it. Christian stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. I kept my gaze on his face the whole time, not worrying about anything. I realized that, that was a mistake. _

_Christian flinched and hissed. He looked down. So did I. He's cut himself. Because of…_

_I was suddenly pulled away from the dream and literally dropped in the middle of Adrian's grandmothers gardens. I looked up to see a glaring Adrian._

_I swallowed. "Adrian…"_

"_How could you do that to him?" I've never seen him so mad at me before. It scared me to see Adrian like this. "You've practically destroyed him!"_

_I felt a tear slide down my face as I shrunk back, trying to cower from him. I hated it. I didn't want my friend to hate me or be disappointed in me. "I-I'm sorry…" I managed to get out as sobs racked my body. _

_His gaze softened and he closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned away from me and took a few breaths. I took that moment to stand up and walk away. I didn't want him to see me cry._

_I managed to wander over to a small pond in the back of the garden. I sat beside it and placed my feet into the water after removing my shoes. Sobs racked my body. Lissa hated me. Adrian hated me. Christian probably hated me… All of my friends hated Dimitri because he left me when I was still clearly in love with him. Now, I'm the one who broke someone's heart by leaving him._

_He sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I buried my head in his neck and he rested his head on mine. "It's okay, Rose."_

_That made me cry even more. Rose? What happened to Little Dhampir? I pulled back to look him in his eyes but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, I was forced to wake up._

I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. Looking at Dimitri, I said, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"We just landed. We're here." He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand.

I smiled back nervously as we stood to get off the plane with our carry-on. We walked, hand-in-hand, to the baggage claim and as we grabbed our bags, Dimitri asked me if I wanted to get changed quickly in the bathroom.

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. "I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top that had a American flag on the front. I smiled to myself. I have a shirt with an American flag on it and I'm in Russia. How nice. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and UGG Australia Black Hazel Cork Suede Wedge heels. I put on my leather jacket and applied some red lipstick. I smiled as I toyed with my bracelet.

I reached into the bag and grabbed my hair brush. I zipped the bag up and left the stall. I brushed through my hair quickly before leaving the bathroom and sighed.

Dimitri smiled at me as I walked over to him. He looked down at my shirt and laughed. "Really, Rose?"

"Hey! Don't disrespect the Grand Ole Flag like that!"

People turned to look at me and I smiled sweetly before flipping them off and opening my jacket more to reveal the flag. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dimitri whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. What's the worse they can do?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Come on, Roza."

I smiled and nodded my head as he grabbed the carry on and slung it over his shoulder while grabbing my hand with his free one.

Dimitri and I walked out of the airport and started to walk down the sidewalk. I looked around the parking lot quickly, my eyes landing on a group of people just in front of us. There were six women, three men, a little boy, and one of the women was holding a little girl.

I looked at Dimitri and saw his half smile turn into a bright smile when he saw them. Then he tensed and frowned. I followed his gaze to one of the men.

His hair was black with a little grey and he even had a goatee that was fading to grey with it. I squeezed Dimitri's hand trying to figure out who that man was and why he was so special.

The little boy and one of the women, who looked about my age, saw us first and they smiled brightly before running over to us and tackling Dimitri. They started to talk excitedly in Russian and Dimitri replied to them in Russian. Man. I have _got_ to learn how to speak Russian! I stepped to the side, feeling very uncomfortable and nervous.

The rest of the group moved towards us slowly and laughed at the three messing around on the ground.

I caught Dimitri's eyes and he said something in Russian causing the girl who had him pinned to look at me and smile.

"You must be Roza." She said.

I eyed her. She had the same brown hair that Dimitri had and even had the same eyes. She was definitely my age or younger. She must be Viktoria. I smiled. "You must be Viktoria."

Dimitri picked the little boy and put him on his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Everyone, this is Roza." He said to them. He pointed to the little guy on his shoulders. "Roza, this is my nephew Paul."

"Hi, Paul." I said, smiling at the little boy.

He eyed me before smiling and waving shyly.

"These are my sisters Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina." He said, pointing to them.

"Very nice to meet you." Karolina said as she pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Okay. I have to ask. What do you see in my brother? I mean-yuck!" Viktoria said.

I laughed and looked at Dimitri who was glaring at his little sister in amusement. I shrugged and winked. "I have no idea." Dimitri looked at me in mock hurt. I smiled and patted his cheek. "Toughen up, Comrade. You know I love you."

He chuckled. "And I love you, Roza." He pointed to the little girl in Sonya's arms. "That's is Zoya."

I smiled at Sonya. "She's very pretty. She looks a lot like you."

Sonya gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Roza."

I nodded my head as Dimitri pointed to the other two women. "That's my mom." He said nodding to her.

I smiled and waved at her. "Hello."

She hugged me tightly. "Hello, Roza. I've heard so much about you. You must've really stolen my dear son's heart! He talks about you nonstop in his letters!"

I smiled brightly and raise my eyebrows at him. "Oh, he does, does he? Well-whatever he said-not true!"

She chuckled and stepped away. "Don't worry. It was all good."

My smile faded as I someone slap me. I gasped. "What the…" Dimitri's hand covered my mouth as he glared at the oldest woman.

"Babushka, why did you hit her?" She only shrugged and waved her hand at me.

I just stared at her. Okay then. The other woman stepped up with a dhampir guy not even a foot behind her.

"I'm Oksana and this is Marc." She gestured to herself and to the guy behind her. They both gave me curious looks, shared a look, and then looked back at me.

We stared at each other for a while before I waved my hand. "Hello."

Oksana smiled at me. "We should talk later."

I nodded my head as the guy with the goatee stepped up with that other guy and he smirked. "Finally nice to meet my daughter."

I blinked before I busted out laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I had three heads. The old man just stared at me. I stopped laughing. "Oh. You were serious."

He smirked. Oh, no… That was my smirk! "Hello, Rosemarie. I'm Ibrahim Mazu-" He didn't have a chance to reply.

I punched him straight in the nose.

The others gasped and his guardian glared at me. "Should've expected that." I watched as he snapped his nose back into place. "Pavel, come." He gave me a slight nod, smirked, and walked away. I glared after his retreating form.

"Hey, old man! I wasn't…" Dimitri covered my mouth as the asshole turned around. I bit him hard enough to make him jerk his hand away and yelled, "Get back here you coward!"

He just smirked, waved, and got into a waiting limo.

I glared after the car before turning to a glaring Dimitri. "You bit me."

"Nooo, really?" I asked, sarcastically.

Dimitri growled and rolled his eyes. "I understand that he was your father and you don't like him but you should've given him a chance to speak."

I glared at him. "Okay, mother." I turned to the others and smiled before I looked around. "Oh, hey! You were right!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

I turned to Dimitri. "You were right. It isn't like the winter-" He cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth again and glared. I giggled and kissed his hand softly. He smiled and removed his hand. "Sorry." I said shrugging.

He and I kept our gazes locked, with smiles on our faces until a flash went off, breaking our little trance. Dimitri and I blinked and then looked over at Viktoria. She was smirking.

"Vika, why must you torture me?"

"Because I must."

I shook my head. _"Mada mada dane."_

Dimitri turned to me. "What?"

I smirked. "Japanese."

His face showed nothing but confusion. "You know Japanese?"

I shook my head. "No just that. Oh, and _baka_."

"What do they mean?"

"_Mada mada dane _means 'you've got a long ways to go' and _baka_ means 'idiot'." I smirked.

He shook his head before turning to Olena. "Mama, can we go now?"

She chuckled. "Sure, Dimka."

I giggled before pulling Dimitri down to my level. "So, _Dimka_," I smirked as he glared at me. "Are we gonna finish what we started when we get to where we're going?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek before he stood upright and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's go."

I followed the Belikov's to a black minivan and waited for someone to tell me that we weren't riding in it. My hopes fell when Marc climbed into the driver's side and Yeva got in the passenger's side. Dimitri and Paul climbed into the back, I followed. Dimitri let me sit by the window with Paul on my lap and sat in the middle. Viktoria climbed in and sat next to him. Olena, Sonya, and Karolina climbed into the middle.

When Marc started the car, everyone started to talk. Yeva and Marc were having a discussion at the front in Russian. Olena and Karolina were talking about Karolina's baby. Sonya joined into their conversation every once in a while but otherwise, stayed quiet. Dimitri talked to Viktoria in Russian so I started to talk to Paul.

He told me tons of stories about Dimitri earning a few glares from Dimitri. They didn't last long. Every time he glared at Paul, Paul would smile cheekily at him and he'd soften right back up.

Once we turned onto some road, I felt sick to my stomach. "Stop the car!"

I noticed that we'd been speeding up but once I said what I said, it came to an abrupt stop.

Marc and I grabbed stakes. Dimitri caught on and grabbed his too. Olena took the driver's seat as me, Dimitri, and Marc climbed out and huddled against the sliding door of the van.

That's when they came. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway? What a surprise! We could use you," said a tall Strigoi woman.

I glared at her as Dimitri took a step forward. She jerked her chin forward and the other Strigoi came at us. I fought off two easily while Dimitri got rid of another three. Marc and I advanced on a little group of five and killed them quickly. I heard a grunt. I turned my head to the side to see Dimitri fighting seven Strigoi by himself. I rushed over and staked one in the back, grabbing another's attention.

"Hi!" I staked him. "Bye!"

Dimitri staked two and started to fight off the other two. I staked one as he staked the other. We looked around seeing at least ten more. Then we looked at the van. There were three approaching it from behind. Dimitri circled them, fighting others who tried to stop him, while making it seem like he didn't notice the three. I followed him and did the same, except one jumped at me. I landed on my back with a grunt and immediately shielded my neck. I kicked him in his groin hoping that, like other males, It would hurt him.

It didn't affect him much but he did flinch, giving me a slight opening. My stake was mere centimeters away from his heart when he grabbed my hands and started to shove the stake towards me. I gritted my teeth and shoved with all my might. He hissed as the blade scratched him. "Fuck you." I said as I put all of my willpower into shoving the stake past his ribs and into his heart. He froze and then his body slumped against mine. I pushed him off of me and quickly stood, spitting at the dead Strigoi.

"Roza!" I turned towards Dimitri to see him fighting the three Strigoi. I ran towards them and staked the one in the back as he staked the other. The last Strigoi looked between us and froze. Guess he knew he was going to die.

Dimitri and I shoved our stakes into his body at the same time and the tips of our stakes touched before we pulled them back out and watched the Strigoi fall to the ground.

Dimitri looked around before pulling me into a hug and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Someone cleared their throat and we looked over to see Marc staring at us. I felt heat rise to my face and both men chuckled before I was pulled back to the door of the van.

"What about the bodies?" I asked.

Marc and Dimitri shared a look before nodding and saying, "Sydney."

Marc reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number on the phone. He place it as his ear and said, "Sydney, it's Marc… Yeah, a few… Uh, about thirty, maybe more… Okay… Bye."

He smiled as he hung up. "Better?"

"Much." I said rolling my eyes.

Dimitri grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the backseat.

Marc hopped in the front seat again and shared a long look with Oksana before staring at me in the mirror and speeding down the road.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"So you're Shadow Kissed which means you're bonded to someone. Who?"

I felt my breathing quicken and my heartbeat start beating faster…

* * *

Hahaha! I know it's not much of a cliffy but at least you get a good chapter.

I tried my best to finish this chapter.

I finished it last week like I promised I would but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in all of last week and up until now.

Sorry guys. ten-fifteen reviews and you can have chapter eight.

Have your friends read and remember, I don't accept anonymous reviews.

I mean, you can review anonymously but I wont count it. Ten-fifteen reviews from people with accounts and I will update. Promise!

Check out my website for Vampire Academy (Link on Profile) and also read my profile for updates...

Love you all,

Nicole Panthera Ozera


	8. Knowing

Before the story, I have to say: HAHA BIN LADEN! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED ASSHOLE! *Takes deep breath* Now that, that's out. Thanks for your fabulous reviews and support. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Please Check Out Following Authors:**

VAfan1

MissBipolarBOTDF

Unnz4

Chocorose64

Mishcabe

YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg

KissOfAShadowsAngel

* * *

**Chapter 8: Knowing**

**RPOV**

They all looked at me. Dimitri squeezed my shoulder, soothing me. He suddenly said, "I am so, so sorry." in my ear.

Marc spoke up again. "You don't have to tell me." He said, disappointed.

"No. I will tell you. Her name is Vasilisa. She doesn't even know where I am, unless…" I looked at Dimitri. "Unless… someone told her." I modified. "Her full name is Vasilisa Dragomir." I said.

The car swerved again. "Are you trying to kill us!" Viktoria asked.

"How could you just up and leave your bond mate, let alone _the last freaking Dragomir_, all by herself? Do you know how insane that is? You, or worse, she could get terribly hurt!" He took a deep breath. "And Viktoria… Shut it!" She giggled. "I am sorry Rose. I did not mean to snap." He looked at Oksana, through the rearview mirror. "Thanks, Oksana." He said sullenly.

She smiled back at me. I smiled in return. I yawned. I realized that Paul, Olena, Sonya, Yeva, Karolina, and now, Viktoria had fallen asleep. Oksana looked like she were about to. I yawned again.

Dimitri, shifted so that one of his legs was on the floor next to me, and one on the seat. I snuggled in between them. I…once again felt a bulge in his pants, but ignored it. I laid my head against his chest, snuggling my face in his neck, and outstretching my legs on the seat. I looked at Dimitri and he smiled. I smiled back, loving the feel of his muscular chest on my back. It felt nice to be held by him, but I hoped that Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian were okay.

I decided to check on Lissa. I cleared my head out of anything, but her. After a few moments, I was in her body.

_She and Adrian were walking across the quad, to the commons. They were smiling, until they crossed by a very depressed and lonely Christian. Lissa frowned. _'I can not believe she did that to him.' _She thought. Adrian squeezed her hand. "I am okay, but I am not so sure about Christian. I am just worried. Sorry if I scared you."_

_He shook his head and gave her a peck on the lips. "I will see you later, Lissa. I am going to talk to Christian, see if I cant perk him up." She smiled and nodded. He gave her one last peck then raced after Christian. She watched him go, hoping everything will be all right. _

'I honestly hope she feels like shit after what she has done.'_ She thought bitterly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she that mad at me? She sighed and pushed her way through the commons door. Everyone looked at her but turned away once they looked at her face. She was filled with worry, anger, and hatred._

_Did she hate me now?_

I got myself back to my own body without any effort. I looked at Marc only to realize he was looking at me through the mirror with an eyebrow raised. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head. "You were in her head, weren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Well how is she?"

I sighed. "Just the thought of me fills her with anger… and hate." I looked at Dimitri. He was sleeping peacefully. "Before Dimitri left me for Tasha Ozera why I was at the academy and I started dating this really great guy. Christian Ozera. I loved him, he loved me. Dimitri came back and I ruined it all by coming here with him. Christian is lonely and depressed. I saw him as Lissa walked by him." I let a tear slide down my face.

A hand wiped it away. I realized Dimitri had woken and heard everything I said. He looked pained, and concerned. He had tears in his eyes. It made me sadder. I lowered my voice. "Don't worry. You are the only man I will ever want. The one I will always love."

He smiled but I knew it was forced. I shook my head and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**CPOV**

Three long days of pure hell. I had no one anymore. I only had Tasha who was sulking like me, which was really no help at all. Everyday I just sulk up in my room. The only time I ever leave the room is for classes, to go to the feeders, and a bite to eat.

I missed her. I thought about her all the time. Day and night. Every day drags on and on like it will never end. Every night I dream about her leaving me and never returning into my life. I woke up with tears in my eyes every morning. I knew she hadn't intentionally done this to me. She loved me but her love for _Belikov_ was to strong. It beat out any relationship we ever had. My hands balled up into fists.

I knew where I was but I just didn't care. I slammed my fists against the desk making everyone to look at me. I closed my eyes, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door-ignoring the protesting teachers and Guardians.

I walked to the feeders and got someone to drink from. When I was finished I walked toward my room. I passed by Adrian and Lissa. They looked at me but I didn't acknowledge them. I kept walking like a zombie.

I got about half way to my room, when a hand touched my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned to face Ivashkov. "What?" I said through gritted teeth. He flinched but, shook his head.

"Christian… we are all worried about you. You aren't the same, bad ass, Christian anymore. The fun one. You are just another form of a hollow shell. Please, talk to us again." He said almost pleadingly. He was sincere but I snapped once he used _her _old nickname for me.

I didn't care. "Why? So you or Belikov can take away everything else?" My eyes were stinging. "_You_ took Lissa. _He _took Rose. The last thing I have, is my dignity, and I am not going to risk it by hanging out with you! You're a pig and so is Belikov! So you can thank yourself and Belikov for the new independent Christian! And if you liked the old Christian, then you should have just left well enough alone! Do not talk to me! I will never listen to your pathetic attempt of empty apologies!" I shout at him, then turn on my heel and sprint to my room.

Once there, I ran to the bed and sat on the corner of my too big mattress. I look on my nightstand and see the picture of me and my true love. I pick it up and stare at it as I let tears fall and my mind wonder. I wanted, no needed her, here by my side forever. I loved her, so deeply that I would possibly never love again.

* * *

**APOV**

I watched him run in shock. He was right, I had taken Lissa away from him and Belikov had taken Rose away too. I felt really bad. Not only did we all miss Rose… we also had lost Christian. I let a tear fall. I couldn't stand this anymore. I was losing the only family I had left, that didn't have to work. I cared for these people and would do anything for them. I walked slowly back to my room to lay down and get a break from all of this.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I awoke it was to Dimitri gently shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes…" I said groggy.

"Do not make me through you in a pool again." He said, amused.

That woke me up. I sat straight up and glared at him. Everyone looked at me amused. I already liked them all and felt comfortable with them.

"Olena… Dimitri is being mean." I pouted.

"Dimitri Belikov! Don't be mean to Rose! You wouldn't want to lose her would ya?" Olena yelled. I burst out laughing as I saw Dimitris reaction. He looked… scared. I suddenly got nauseous

"Stop the car!" I shrieked. I looked at Dimitri. He immediately grabbed two stakes and tried to hand one to me.

The car stopped. I immediately flew out the door and puked on the side of the road. Dimitri came to my side and held my hair out of my face, whispering to me in a soft voice. I groaned as he rubbed my back.

"Rose!" My head snapped up and I glared at Marc. That is until he pointed towards the woods.

Not again. Dimitri looked up when he heard a twig snap and stood upright. He made a protective stance in front of me and gave me a quick glance. "You okay now?"

I nodded. "I… I think so." He handed me a stake and I took a fighting stance near the door of the van. I tapped on the window lightly and waited for Yeva to open the window. "Drive." I said meeting her eyes. Her fierce look met mine and we kept our eyes locked until I heard Dimitri growl. I looked at him once before moving to his side and copying his stance.

Seven Strigoi stepped out from the woods, staying in the shade. Dimitri and I glared at them. A male Strigoi that looked like he could've been a Moroi before he changed smirked, narrowing his red eyes and showing his fangs. Then he made a little hand motion and two Strigoi went after Dimitri while the others came after me. Marc rushed to my side in an instant

While Dimitri fought off his last Strigoi, I took down two and started on another one. Marc kicked the leader in his stomach and he stumbled back a few steps, allowing Marc to kill him off. "Damn you, leeches. Two attacks in one day?"

A female Strigoi who would've looked really pretty, if she weren't Strigoi, started fighting him. "We're after the best guardians. We'll do what we have to do."

I looked towards Dimitri as one of the Strigoi managed to knock him to the ground before rushing at the only one standing around. I threw myself at him and kicked him in his chest, causing him to fall. Using the element of surprise, I shoved the stake through his heart. I heard a faint whisper leave his mouth. Something that sounded a lot like, "Thank you."

I nodded my head in surprise as his body went slack and the life left his eyes.

Dimitri and Marc finished off their Strigoi and the car stopped down the road. The nausea was still there and suddenly, I fell over and puked. Dimitri rushed to my side and held my hair for me.

"Roza… Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Dimitri said urgently. By then, the van was backed up and Yeva climbed out, followed by the others.

"I… they didn't get me." Yeva looked at me knowingly. "What?" I asked her. "What is it? You got that knowing look in your eyes again." She just stood there speechless. "Whatever. I don't feel so good. Can… can…" Blackness took over me.

"Roza!" Was the last thing I heard.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I was dizzy. What happened? Where is Dimitri?

"Roza? Are you awake?" Dimitri asked, at the door.

"Dimitri…" I said. My voice croaked.

Dimitri and Paul walked in. "Hey… How're you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Oddly… I feel gr…" I felt sick again but not Strigoi sick. I ran for the bathroom. I actually knew where it was. Must be a reflex.

Dimitri, came after me. He held my hair again. I puked it all out and leaned against the tiled floor. The cold felt better. Dimitri sat next to me and stroked my back. "Roza… Are you okay?"

I felt like goop on the floor. Like blood trailing a dead body. Wait! Blood! When was the last time I had gotten my period? It has been like months. I have been feeling off… I sat upright causing Dimitri to flinch.

"Dimitri…"

* * *

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter Eight!**

**I hoped you like it, I had to do a lot of editing for this chapter before I could put it up.**

**But, at least I kept my promise. I got, I think, fourteen reviews and would like to thank anyone who reviewed.**

**Remember, eight to ten reviews and you'll have chapter nine. ;)**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera**


	9. Positive

**You** **guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews! I want five more after this chap. For the next chap. To be posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Positive**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri…" I said, scared.

"What is it, Roza?" He asked concerned. "Are you alright? Do I need to get a doctor?" He asked concerned and more urgent.

I shook my head. "I… never mind that. How many days has it been since you… left me?" I asked hesitantly.

I could tell it pained him at even the thought of it. He tried to pull me to him but I wouldn't let him. He looked pained and hurt. "Almost a month. Roza…"

"Oh no! I have to go! I have to get back to Christian as soon as possible!" I panicked. What if he didn't want me? What if he moved on? I know it has been only three days since I left but I don't know what will happen. I will wait a week until I go back. I need to think things through. What if he didn't want the baby? Oh god, the baby! What will I do?

"No Roza. I am so sorry for ever leaving you. Please don't go? Please?" He begged. I wasn't paying attention to him. My mind was somewhere else. "Please?" He pleaded.

I nodded. "I cant stay long though. I do have to get back to Christian. I took away more then myself when I left." He looked confused and worried. He must've saw where my hands were because he looked furious and walked out. "Dimitri…" I whispered after him. "I…" I sighed. It was no use, what-so-ever.

I knew I was pregnant. There was no turning point in this. I had to get to Christian.

I also knew I had hurt Dimitri. I never wanted to hurt him. I knew that I loved Christian and this baby more then anything else. I wanted to be with Christian and raise our baby together.

Olena walked in with… pregnancy tests? "Olena, I…" She smiled.

"It is okay. If you are worried about Dimka…don't be." She said. "If its positive I want you out of here in a week." I must've looked hurt, because she suddenly said, "Not like that! But… I want that baby to be with its father… along with you." I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, and let it out. "When your done… you should talk to Dimka."

I nodded, and she left. I tested myself and realized, I wanted a baby. I wanted more then _a_ baby; I wanted more with Christian. Please be positive. Christian please be there for me and please don't move on.

I wouldn't and couldn't wait a week. I decided that I would just go. Even if… even if it wasn't positive. I realized who I couldn't live without-it was Christian.

I paced around the small bathroom continuously looking at the test. I looked, and saw pink lines and started pacing again. Wait! Pink lines. I'm pregnant! I screeched happily.

Olena and Dimitri rushed in. "What's wrong?" They asked in unison then saw my face. Dimitri's face fell and he walked out. I stared at him sadly. Olena wrapped her arm around me.

"You realize what you have to do now, don't you?" Olena asked.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I smiled brightly. "I do." I said.

"I will help you pack." She said. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Heyy! I told you I was evil, but I am sorry that this chappie is so short.**

**Five reviews and I will post again. Remember. Five reviews and I will post. I'm only asking for five because it was so short. **

**And wow, I've updates twice today! You go guys!**

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**


	10. Nicola

I admit, this chapter might crush your hopes and I'm so, so sorry but... you'll see what happens in the end.

Sorry if you hate me but please don't leave me... or my story...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nicola**

**RPOV**

Olena told me I needed to go find Dimitri, and that she would pack for me. I nodded and walked out of mine and-well, just Dimitri's room. I looked in Viktoria's room, he wasn't there. I checked in every room of this god damned house. He was still know where in sight. I noticed that the car was gone, and asked Olena were Marc lived.

On my way out, Yeva stopped me. "Can you carry something for me?" She asked. I nodded. "I need these to go to Marc and Oksana." I nodded again, and she came with me. She handed me a book bag which was slightly heavy, and a couple of plates, as she had a bag of her own, that looked heavier.

"So you knew all a long, huh?" I asked at her. She looked shocked. "I saw the knowing look in your eyes when I first met you. I was confused then. But now I think I know why that is." I told her. Recalling the moment we met. I shivered. "Why did you start yelling at me? You scared the hell out of me." I said, shivering again.

"I just wanted to have fun, and the way you hid behind Dimka, was well… hilarious and added on to the fun. I forgot… Thank you for saving us from those stupid Strigoi. I am very grateful of you. Please, come and visit soon." She said. I nodded in agreement.

I decided to ask Yeva this. Just in case. "Yeva… about Christian. Will he take me back? Well he want our child? Well he still love me, or hate me?" I asked.

She smiled. "You will have to figure that out on your own child." We had arrived at Marc and Oksana's house by then.

The car was there and I knew he had to be very upset with me. We knocked then let ourselves in. We walked into a huge living room. There was a flat-screen. A stereo. Weights? At least he kept fit. I smiled as we walked into a kitchen. It was filled with flowers.

"Wow. Did you grow all these?" I asked.

Marc nodded. "It is how I keep a living. And… It calms me down." He gestured out to the garden which Dimitri was sitting in the middle of. Yeva pushed me.

I stopped right out the door. "I am afraid of his reaction. He stomped outta that house like a maniac. And… his dad." We all shivered. "Oh boy! Here goes nothing." I said sarcastically before walking out.

I approached the bench Dimitri was sitting at and sat next to him. "Dimitri…" I trailed of looking at his face.

"Go away! Just…" He sighed. I let a tear fall and got up only to have him pull me back down to face him. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, looking at me. I had tears flowing down my cheeks. "Don't cry. You should be happy. Your _pregnant_." He choked the last word out, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I… I am so scared, Dimitri. And… you're upset with me. I… What if Christian don't want me or the baby? What if he has already moved on?" I let more tears fall.

He rubbed my back up and down and I calmed down.

"Then… you always have me. I would love to be like a dad to that baby if you'd let me." He said sincerely. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just come to me. At anytime, any day. I will be waiting for you, Rose. But please, stay in touch with us. We all love you. My sisters, including Sonya, love you as their sister already." We laughed. He got up and towed me to the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You want to get to Christian, don't you?" I nodded. "Well… then I will drive you back to the house to get your bags then take you to the airport." He said.

He drug me through the house as I said 'bye' and waved to them. They all waved sadly. Great! Now I feel really bad. At least I will have my Christian back.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

Me and Dimitri said our goodbyes at the gate of the jet. "I will miss you, Dimitri."

"I am going to miss you too, Roza. Call us soon., okay?" I nodded and got on the plane.

I watched as his figure disappeared into the shadows of the airport buildings. He looked sad and pained and helpless.

I called Lissa and got no answer. I put my phone away right before we took off for Montana.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

When I got there, Adrian stood there, with Lissa clinging to his side. When I got off the plane Lissa ran at me, and attacked me in hugs. Adrian put an arm around mine and Lissa's shoulders as we walked to the dorms.

"I knew you would come back. I could feel it in my gut. Don't worry I am not mad at you. I do not blame you. Love does crazy things to you." She said. "And, I didn't answer the phone because I kinda dropped it and it broke. Adrian said he'd get me another one. A better one."

"I have news!" I blurted out.

"So do we." Adrian and Lissa said in sad unison. They shared a glance then looked back at me.

"Let me go first." I said. I just want to get it over with. "I'm pregnant!" I blurted yet again.

They stopped walking and shared a glance. "With who?" Adrian asked.

"Christian. I realized who I couldn't live without and it's Christian. Then I found out I was pregnant and got on the first plane here." I said.

They looked at me sadly. Lissa broke the awkward silence. "Rose… That's great but…" She stopped.

"Christian. H-he moved on?" My voice broke.

"Well… Its worse. He hits on every girl. Except now he is with someone. Nicola Conta. She is new here. Her family is dead and she had know where to go. She moved here. And she is such a bitch. Like Mia used to be, but worse. If you mess with Christian, she will pumble you to a pulp." She said sadly. "Rose… I am so sorry."

"Its okay. I will get over it. I am only a Dhampir play toy anyways." I said and walked away, back to my old room, ignoring their protests. I passed by Christian and he looked sad. I watched him walk into the Moroi dorms.

There was a girl standing there, waiting for him. He reached her and stroked her cheek. I let a tear slide down my cheek and walked away as they started kissing.

When I finally got back to my room, I plopped down on my bed and cried out all my pain. Now my baby was daddy-less. He had moved on. Like I expected.

If only I hadn't have left in the first place. I fell asleep letting that be my last thought, before I drifted off.

* * *

**Told you, you'd hate me...**

**Please don't forget about me or this story...**

**Five reviews or no Chapter 11...**

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**


	11. Agony

**Chapter: Agony**

**RPOV**

The next day, I woke up by my stomach swirling. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I hated this, and I didn't even have someone to comfort me. I wonder if Christian even knows that I am here or not.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I was about to walk out when I heard a bang on the door.

"Open!" I shouted.

Alberta walked in. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was good." I said then I wanted someone to talk to. "Alberta… can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Whatever could be bothering you?" She asked.

"Alberta… I'm pregnant. With Christian Ozera. He is with…"

"Nicola Conta. Rose… I am sorry for you, but you did leave him. Would you like me to take you out of classes? That is the least I can do." She said.

"Could you? Thanks." She nodded then left after telling me that breakfast was starting in a few.

I went to Lissa's room and then to Adrian's. All three of us walked to the commons. When we walked through the double doors, everyone went quiet with their mouths agape.

I decided to be funny. "Oh my god! I can not believe it! Can you?" I said, smirking. I looked at Lissa, just before she burst out laughing. Adrian didn't hide his grin, as usual. "Come on! What's the latest gossip? I know it has to be about me or something. It normally is." I said sarcastically. Then more softly said to Lissa, "Come on. I am starving." She nodded understanding why I was so hungry.

We went to the food line and got our food. We went back to our table and sat. We all caught up on what has happened. I also explained what had happened with Dimitri, leaving out the plane ride, before I knew I was pregnant. I just told them that I slept through most of the ride, but when I was awake, Dimitri had told me all about his family. I told them that Russia was beautiful and that I planned to go back someday. I also said that I would love to see the Belikov's again. I even told them about meeting my mobster of a father, and that I had scared him to death and punched him.

As I finished my story the doors to the commons opened up to a sad Christian Ozera and laughing Nicola Conta. Everyone looked at him and then me. They repeated the motions over and over again, as I just stared at Christian.

Nicola and Christian both saw and heard everyone. When they both saw where everyone was looking, they looked to. Nicola was confused. Christian met my eyes for a moment, before I looked down.

"Rose… they sit here. Unfortunately we have to deal with her." Lissa explained. I just nodded.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as they approached our table. Once they got there, I stood up and went to sit by Lissa, giving them room. Eddie wasn't here yet. I wished he would soon. I wanted to see him. I also want to see Mia. Lissa said that she was back at the academy.

"Hi! I'm Nicola!" She reached her hand out towards me. I smiled and took it.

"Hi. I'm Rose." I said sadly. She frowned and took her hand away. She got up and walked to the line. I looked at Christian. He was starring at me sadly. I was about to say something but Lissa beat me to it.

"So, what's new with _Nicola?_" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing new." He said still looking at me. He looked angry and hurt. I couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"I have to go." I said, pushing my tray away from me, I walked away. Ignoring Lissa's and Adrian's protests.

I heard Adrian say, "Don't leave us alone with this bitch!" Causing me to look back with a small grin.

I walked out and ran crying to my room. Once I got there I sat on my bed and let more tears flow down my face. I knew this would happen, I just did not want to believe it. Once I cried out all my tears until there was no more, I decided to go for a walk.

When I first met her, I found out that Nicola was a Dhampir, like me. She was obviously considered part of her family otherwise she would not have the last name, Conta. I walked to the far side of campus and ran into Nicola.

"Hello, Rose." She said, devilishly. She looked murderous and I backed away. I had heard that she was a bigger badass than Dimitri, which was pretty scary. Even to me.

She circled me, once, twice, three times. She stopped in back of me and I gulped. All of the sudden she punched my back really hard, causing the baby to kick and me to cry out in pain.

"Yep. You _are_ pregnant. I thought so the first time I looked at you." She stated. "Oh. And if you go to, or say anything to Christian… I will be sure you don't have that kid. So I suggest you stay away from him." She snarled at me. I just nodded. She is not going to touch my baby.

"Can I at least sit with you guys at lunch? I really didn't plan to be a burden. I am sorry if I was. If he asks me a question can I answer him?" I asked. I was only trying to get on her good side.

"Yes. It is okay. Sure, but only if he is talking to you. You follow my directions and maybe you and I could be friends. I could also teach you some of my techniques."

I shook my head. "I cant since I am pregnant, but thanks. I really want to be friends."

"Okay. I must go now." I nodded and she walked away. When I couldn't see her anymore I cried. I decided I wanted to go to where and Christian had first made love. Where we first made this baby.

I walked there and up the stairs.

I walked in. When the door closed I finally looked up. Christian sat there looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I will go." I said and turned.

"Rose…" He said, his voice cracking. I let a tear slide and stood still looking at the door. "Why… Why are you here?" He asked.

"I… I came back because…" Could I tell him? Would he want me? Would he want the baby? I shook my head lost in thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Christian grabbing my shoulders. "What is it Rose? You can tell me." He said sincerely.

"That is the problem. I cant! She will murder me! And… you…" I said, and couldn't say anymore. I ran out of the attic, and back across campus. I ran up to my dorm, and cried all night until I finally fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and put on a black thermal shirt and a pair of black jeans. Both from Aeropastal. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a bun with lose locks laying on my right cheek.

I walked out of my dorm and ran into… Nicola?

"Hey!" She said all of a sudden. "Listen I was harsh yesterday and wanted to say sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. By the way… who is the father?" She asked.

"Christian." Was all I had to say. She shot me a 'what the hell?' look. I shrugged.

"He got you pregnant? Is that why you came back?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes… but, he has moved on and I want him to be happy. I will not get in the way of that. You seem nice. I like you. My mentor…"

"Dimitri Belikov."

I laughed and nodded. "Yea. He would tell me about you. He said I was better though. I didn't care at first, but I realized I loved him. When he left to go to…"

"Tasha Ozera."

I nodded again. "I hate her! Anyway… I was heartbroken and Christian and Lissa had broken up, therefore he had been too. Me and him made love. Dimitri came back, a few days later, and I thought I wanted him until we were on the plane to an unfamiliar place. I realized I wanted, no, needed Christian. As we were riding to his house Strigoi attacked us. Me and Dimitri finished them off. I puked and passed out only after I killed the last one. I woke up a couple days later, and found out I was pregnant. With no last thought about it, I was here. Only to find out that Christian had moved on." I gestured to her. "He's a great guy. You are one lucky gal."

We were behind all campus buildings now, and she looked angry. "Yep." Was all she said before punching me in my stomach. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She continuously punched and kicked me. I saw blood everywhere, and knew that the baby would not make it, and I probably wouldn't either.

Blackness took over me and, the last thing I remember was a scream. A scream of agony. A scream that came from me.

* * *

**What can I say? Nicola's a bitch.**

**Hope you enjoyed though... even if it was a bit short.**

**Five reviews!**

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**


	12. Pained

UGH YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME!

THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I HAD TO UP DATE! JUST FOR TODAY!

*BREATHES DEEPLY*

Okay, I'm good now. ;) TEN REVIEWS OR ELSE!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pained**

**CPOV**

Nicola was just a rebound, which she didn't understand, which was good. I need someone to kiss. I never went further.

"Peaches!" I screamed, when we were about to walk in the commons. Nicola laughed as we entered. I frowned. If I could make her stay, then why couldn't I make Rose stay?

Rose.

She was always on my mind. She never left me. Not completely anyway. I have not heard from her once which I wished I had. Nicola stopped laughing and looked at everyone confused.

I looked up curious to find everyone staring at our table. I looked, more curious, at our table and found a beautiful creature sitting there. I finally feel alive again. However I was also angry.

Her and my eyes meet, and after a moment she looks down at her food. Nicola grabs my hand and tows me to our table. I starred at Rose as we made our way to our table. Why was she back? Did she want to get back together?

As we sit down Nicola greets Rose. "Hi! I'm Nicola!" She reaches her hand out to Rose.

Rose, surprisingly, takes it and smiles sadly. "Hi. I'm Rose." She says blankly and she looks dead, unlike me who is almost fully alive. Nicola suddenly snatches her hand away, and stalks over to the lunch line.

Rose watches her, then looks at me. Our eyes meet, and I see pain, regret, hurt, and love in her eyes. She looks as if she was going to say something but instead stands up saying, "I have to go." And leaves.

Lissa and Adrian protest, and as Nicola sits down at the table, Adrian yells, "Don't leave us alone with this bitch!" causing Nicola to glare and Rose to look back with a grin. Wow, she already hates her.

"Shut it Ivashkov, before I shut it for you." Nicola warns.

Lissa stepped up suddenly and says, "Why don't you shut it, you fucking ugly ass whore, and go back to whatever dump you came from! Oh! And tell your family I said, 'hi'. Oh! Wait! You don't have one because they don't want you! You are a fucking cunt! Oh! And did I mention a liar! Your family did not die! They just did not want you anymore! You were just a play toy to the men! So shut the hell up you ugly ass slut!" Causing Nicola's eyes to well up with tears and leave the table following Rose to the Dhampir dorms.

Why was Rose, back anyway? Did she want me anymore? Did she gain weight?

I shook my head. I was on my way to the attic. I had not been here since Rose left. I sat in the middle of the floor, where we made love for the first time. Suddenly, the door opens and I look up. Rose was walking this way with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I watched her until she looks up and says, "Sorry. I will go." Then she turns back for the door.

"Rose…" I say not believing one second that this was real. My voice cracked. "Why… Why are you here?" I asked choking up.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek and my heart shattered again, if that were possible. "I… I came back because…" She stared, but stops choked up.

I grabbed her shoulders, soothing her. "What is it Rose? You can tell me." I said, hoping she would tell me what was wrong. It hurt me to see her pained. Even though she left me I knew she did not do it on purpose. She did it out of love.

"That is the problem, I cant! She will murder me! And… you…" She blurted out and then took off.

What did she mean? 'Murder her'? Who?

I sighed, and looked back into the attic. I wish this had never happened. We would be happy together. I would get to hold her in my arms. But, I couldn't have that.

I sighed once more and left the attic. Along with my memories. Good, and bad.

I was walking back to the Moroi dorms when I ran into Nicola. "Hey!" She said.

I smiled sadly. "Are you okay? What Lissa said was pretty harsh." I asked.

"Oh! Yea. I umm… took care of myself and something else that was bothering me. Christian… Why wont you make love with me? No rush, or anything. But… why?" She suddenly asked.

I blushed, and said, "Can you just wait for me please? I am not ready yet." She nodded, and we walked back to our dorms, after a kiss good night.

* * *

**Ten reviews or no chapter thirteen! Grr...**

**The things I do for my awesome fans... **

**Olivia: Lol, girly. Not my fault you choose a Rose and Christian fic. My sister, aka MissBipolarBOTDF is getting a kick out of you! So am I!**

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**


	13. Lost

Sorry that you guys had to wait for this chapter and hopefully it wont happen again. I worked hard on it for you guys so please give me 15 reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lost**

**NPOV**

I smiled to myself as I caught her off guard and punched her. She cradled her stomach in her arms and fell to her knees. She looked up with a pain filled expression.

That's when I decided to beat the shit out of her. There was just something that made me feel good about beating on her. Maybe it was because I was tired of people beating on me. Maybe it was just because it made me feel better-more in control. Either way, there was no way I was going to let this bitch steal _my _Christian. He was the only good thing in my life and I planned to spend the rest of my life with him, happily married with a few kids.

A scream echoed across the school and I covered my ears quickly as her scream cut off with a kick I sent to her lower abdomen.

I looked around quickly with an evil grin plastered on my face before kicking her once more and walking away.

_He was mine._

* * *

**SPOV**

I sighed as I walked back to the school after my shift of patrolling the wards. Feeling bored, I headed in the direction of the lake hidden behind the Dhampir dorms. Not many others cared to come back here and I felt that I needed to be alone so that I could collect my thoughts. I could've just gone back to my room, but I knew that's be the first place they'd look.

Something caught my eye as I sat quietly against a tree and listened to an owl hoot and crickets chirp. Figuring it was just a couple students trying to sneak off, I didn't worry about it.

That was until I heard a scream of agony pierce through the night.

I looked over as I saw something swing down and hurried towards the shadows. As I got closer, my eyes widened. Rose laid on the ground squirming in pain, trying to get away from a girl, while trying to protect her stomach. I pushed myself to run faster remembering that Rose was pregnant and that she need to be saved and treated right away.

The girl covered her ears around the same time Rose screamed and she looked up quickly and looked around. I noticed that her eyes were grey and haunted even from where I stood. As I got closer, I noticed that her hair was brown and that she had almost the same body as Rose. They could be twins.

Then, I realized, this was the new girl who had been transferred from St. Basil's in Russia and pushed myself even faster. I knew what this girl could do. Nicola Conta. She'd beaten her family until they begged for her forgiveness and even stooped as low as pointing a gun at her little brothers head. The girl needed help. Serious, mental help. Her family sent her here to get her away from them. They didn't send her to an asylum because they knew she might've killed them.

What they did was wrong, yes. But that didn't mean she could just go around and threaten her family like she was. They loved her, but they had a hard time showing it and she snapped. There was no going back for her.

I watched as Nicola kicked Rose one last time before walking away slowly as if nothing had happened. I cursed and pushed myself faster. That baby, and even Rose, could die.

Instead of going after Nicola when I reached Rose, I knelt down beside her and picked up her bloodied body, cradling her to my chest.

Tears were rolling down her face and she opened her eyes slowly. "Stan… my baby…"

I looked towards her legs to find a patch of blood formed just on her thigh and my heart reached out to the girl in my arms. "It's going to be okay, Rose. Shh. It's going to be alright."

With that, I started running for the clinic and as I did, I passed Rose's friends. Ignoring their shocked expressions, I ran through the doors of the clinic and shouted for help.

* * *

**APOV**

Lissa and Mia both sighed as Eddie and I reached them. "Where's Christian?" I asked.

"He said he was on his way." Mia said as she hugged Eddie. "Hopefully, we can get through to him." She looked saddened as she thought about what had happened. "How's Rose doing?"

"Haven't seen her since she arrived and saw Nicola and Christian together at lunch yesterday. We both figured she want some space so we haven't bothered her." Lissa replied looking around. Her eyes narrowed at someone who was walking towards us. "Remember what I said." She told us as we looked over to see Christian coming towards us.

We all nodded and sat on the benches just down the path from the clinic. Here we could have privacy and talk without anyone interrupting us.

Christian looked at all of us with a confused expression. "You wanted something?" He asked with a sneer. Lissa and Mia glared at him. He glared back at Lissa, not minding Mia at all.

I growled and stood up. "Christian, the whore you're with is a complete psychopath."

His glare turned to me. "Her name is Nicola and she isn't a whore or a psychopath. You just haven't gotten to know her like I have." He pursed his lips. "An, besides, you have no room to talk Mr. Sleeps-around-with-every-girl-he-sees."

I glared at him. "I don't sleep around with every girl I see and to be honest, I'm in love with Lissa and couldn't imagine living a life without her in it." I took a deep breath. "Nicola isn't who she said she is." He opened his mouth but I raised my hand to stop him. "Just let me talk." He thought for a moment before nodding. "Nicola _was_ being honest with two things. One, she was beaten and molested. And, two, you are the only good thing in her life. You're the _only _good thing about her."

"What're you talking about?"

"Did you know that her family sent her here all the way from St. Basil's so that they cold be far away from her?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I do. What does that have to do with me?"

"Do you know why?"

He glared at me. "No…" He looked at me with a disgusted expression. "What the hell is your point, Adrian?"

"Because their afra…"

"Oh no! Look!" I heard Mia shout.

I glared at her but was shocked to see her scared expression and we all turned to see Stan. Not only Stan, but Stan running to the clinic with a body in his arms. That body belonged to Rose. I gasped as I felt my heart break. She was beat up and bloody.

I ran after him with everyone on my tail, including a very scared Christian. We ran through the doors and my eyes widened. This place was chaotic. Nurses were running everywhere. I looked around for Stan and found him sitting in a corner with his head in his hands.

He looked up when I sat next to him. "I tried to save the baby." He said after a moment of silence. "The doctor said it was gone."

My chest started to hurt and I actually had to bite back tears. I still loved Rose and to here that she was hurting and that she lost her baby killed me inside. I didn't know what to do, so I just kept quiet and ignored everyone around me, fantasizing about what-could-have-been.

* * *

**CPOV**

I stood by myself along a wall in the clinic with tears filling my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing Rose so hurt. It killed me when I saw Stan running with her limp body. My first thought was, _She's dead. I'll never get to hold her again or tell her how much I love her. _I couldn't get it out of my head. I was so scared that Rose would die.

Everyone kept their distance, angry with me. Why? I didn't know. I tried to ask Lissa what was wrong, but she just looked at me sadly and turned her head the other way.

I watched as Eddie and Mia held onto each other tightly, comforting each other. I also saw Stan and Lissa comforting each other while Adrian seemed in a daze the whole time. I could see how much this pained him. Then it clicked. _He was still in love with Rose._

I let it be, knowing that he was happy with Lissa and that he wouldn't ever hurt her.

Lissa looked at Adrian with worry before moving over to sit between him and Stan. She rested her hand on Adrian's cheek and that snapped him out of his trance. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No."

I dropped my gaze to the floor around them as I felt tears roll down my face. They all had someone to comfort them, but what about me?

I slid down the wall and leaned my head back against the wall. I closed m eyes and let the tears fall freely.

I sat by myself, hoping Rose was going to be okay, until I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Lissa holding me with Mia, Eddie, and Adrian standing behind her, looking at me sadly.

I ignored them and wrapped my arms around Lissa's waist as I buried my head in the crook of her neck, while I continued to cry.

"It'll be okay." She whispered in my ear. "She'll be okay. She's strong. She'll fight for us."

"W-what's wrong with her?" I asked.

She tensed. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

I just shook my head and held onto her while crying my eyes out. I started to fall asleep and Lissa switched her position so that she was sitting next to me. She held my hand and let me lay my head on her shoulder as my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

I woke up from a dream about Rose from someone shaking me. I groaned as Adrian's face came into view. "I know who did it."

My eyes snapped open. "Who?"

"Take a guess."

I glared at him. "She wouldn't do that."

"She did. I saw her while I was running to help Rose." A new voice added.

I turned my gaze towards Stan. "W-what?"

He glared at me. "You're girlfriend beat up Rose because she was afraid she was going to lose you."

I felt anger rise in me. She did this. Nicola did this to my Rose. I gritted my teeth as I spoke, "Someone take Lissa." Stan picked her up and I stood. "I'll be right back."

No one bothered to stop me as I stormed out of the clinic. I started walking towards Dhampir dorms and spotted her talking to some of her friends. She smiled when she saw me then frowned when she saw my face.

"Christian? What's wrong?" She asked. Her friends looked at me.

"You did that to her! You could've killed her!" Anger flashed through her eyes but it quickly faded, replaced by sadness.

"She was going to take you away from me! She deserved it!"

Her friends looked at her in shock and disgust. "Who?" Mandy Cage asked.

"She attacked Rose and almost killed her!" My fist shot out and I punched Nicola straight in the face enjoying the cracking noise I heard as my fist collided with her nose. "Don't you ever come near me or my friends again. You're worthless and no one deserves what you did to her." I sneered. "And incase you haven't noticed, we're over!"

I turned to Mandy and Joshua. They glared at Nicola. "Rose is our friend. How dare you!" Mandy said before both of them walked off.

I glared at her one last time and walked back to the clinic. I calmed myself down by the time I walked in the doors of the clinic and my eyes widened because everyone was wide awake. They all looked at me and smiled.

"She's awake. She's asking for you. Nobody will let us go in."

I hardly listened to her and ran down the hallway to her room. I slowed down when I reached it and walked in slowly after knocking.

"Ro…" I stopped in my tracks as I took her in. She had stitches on her forehead. Her arms and legs had bruises on them. She had tears rolling down her face as she stared into my eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand in mine. "Oh, Rose…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" She said as sobs escaped her.

I pulled her into a hug. "No, no, no…" I hushed her. "It's not your fault. It's hers."

"No… Christian, I lost our baby…"

"What?" I said as I stepped away from her in shock.

* * *

Uh oh. She told Christian! How will he react?  
15 reviews to find out!

You guys know I love you!

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	14. Revenge

**Chapter 14: Revenge**

**RPOV**

"I… Christian… I was pregnant. With… with our child. Nicola… She made me lose our child." I said, choking up. I am going to kill her when I am out of here.

Christian looked shocked. He had hatred, love, anger, concern, and hurt written all over his face. He looked in my eyes and then crushed his lips to mine. I felt love and worry in that one kiss, but I felt alive again. Something I have not felt in what seemed like forever.

He pulled away looking me in the eyes. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. I wiped them away with shaky hands. His lower lip trembled then he jerked away. My breath caught. He was angry. Angry at me most likely.

"Christian? I am so sorry I didn't tell…" He crushed his lips to mine again.

"I am not mad at you. Rose, it will be fine. We can make another child. It will be fine. Do you still love me?" He asked. That made me happier. I nodded. He kissed my lips softly. "Oh Rose…" He murmured against my lips. He pulled away but not all the way. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Christian. I want my baby. I want my…" He put his fingers to my lips silencing me.

"Rose, we will make another child. I promise." He smiled sadly. "I love you."

I forced a smile and nodded. "I love you, too. If it is the last thing I do… she will get payback. Mark my words, I am going to kill her." I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled and pecked my forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and finally my lips.

"I hope you get her good."

I smiled as Christian climbed in bed and pulled me onto his chest. I shortly fell asleep, glad that Christian wanted children with me. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep, was a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

**JPOV**

I miss Rose. I wonder how she is doing. I looked at the guardian guarding along with me Lord Zeklos. Ivan, the guardian, looked at me and smiled. He knew that I missed my daughter and felt bad because I haven't seen her in what seemed like ages.

I looked at Lord Zeklos, when his phone rang. I immediately stepped into Guardian mode.

"She what!" He suddenly screamed. He looked at me, and said, "Janine, you have to hear this." He reaches the phone out to me and I walk forward, and take it.

"Hello? Janine speaking." I say into the phone.

"Guardian Hathaway, we have your daughter here with us. She was pregnant, but she recently has been beaten by a student here." What?

"Wait? You said _was_. As in past tense."

"She was pregnant with Christian Ozera. She had a miscarriage…"

"What are you saying?" I said, feeling scared for my little girl.

"Rose needs you to be supportive of her right now. She is very fragile. She has lost her baby. If you could, she has asked for you to come." I looked at Zeklos.

"I cant. I wish I could. But, I cant. I am so sorry." I said.

Ivan took the phone from me and said, "She will be there."

"Okay. Thank you." Then the doctor hung up. I stared at Ivan in disbelief.

"What the hell? I have to stay here!" I screamed at him.

"Yes, but your daughter needs you more. I have plenty of guardians. I have already called the jets to let them know you would be there. Now, go." Zeklos demanded.

I nodded, then ran back to my room to pack. I have to get to Rose.

That was at the top of my list of things to do. And I would be a supportive mother.

* * *

**CPOV**

As I watch my beautiful Rose sleeping, I plan my revenge on Nicola. She will never see daylight again. I hope Rose does a great amount of damage to her. Otherwise I will do it myself. I pulled Rose's bruised hands to my lips and give them a gentle peck. They were cold and raw. I wish that I can make her forget this horrible day, and move on.

* * *

I gave you the chapter early.

Five reviews.

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	15. Kill

**Chapter 15: Kill**

**RPOV (3 weeks later)**

I sat up in my bed, after having yet another dream about the baby I had lost because of Nicola. She has been avoiding me and Christian for the past few weeks and anytime I started to approach her she would run the other way. I was pissed when I had found out that Nicola had made me lose my baby. Now I was just sad and I felt exposed.

After I lost my baby, I haven't felt the same. Christian noticed the change in me and always asked if I was fine. I would only nod and smile at him.

Ever since that wrenched day me and Christian have been repairing our messed up hearts from our dead baby slowly. We barely touched each other. We barely said anything to each other, and when we did, nothing felt right. I would see the sadness in his eyes mirroring mine and cry into his chest. Alberta, my mother, Stan, and Mrs. Kirova were there for me everyday.

I hadn't had much memory when I woke three days after me and Christian had made up. I only really remembered what had happened, and that I… that I lost my baby. He or she was always on my mind.

After, I asked Alberta why Stan was always by my side, she had said that he was the person who had found me and ran me to the clinic. Ever since then, I grew more fond of him and flanked his side every chance I got. When I walked into his class room he would smile at me and I would reply with a smile of my own.

Jesse and Ralf were even there for me.

They would talk to me every chance they got and had continuously apologized about the way they had treated me. They would sit with me and my friends at lunch. After a while, my mother had became a full Guardian here at the school. Her, Alberta, and Stan, would sit also sit with us at lunch. We had two tables put together so we could all sit in one place.

I sighed and got out of bed. I made my way over to my full length mirror, and pulled my shirt up. I had three stitches on the left side of my stomach. It hurt like hell when I made the wrong move. Dr. Olendski said it would be fine after a couple of months. She also said that I should wait a couple months to start having sex with Christian again. I groaned at that thought. Me and Christian were at the point where we wanted to be with each other at all times, but yet… we still hadn't touched.

Christian was still a little distant when we were together. I remembered the day when I asked him why:

_We were walking by the lake, on one starry night, enjoying the view. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I sat down on the cool, freshly mowed grass, and gazed over the horizon._

_Christian sat near me, but out of reaching distance. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see him frowning. When I looked at him, with a frown of my own, I saw the forced smile he had plastered there._

"_Christian… Why do you keep distancing yourself away from me?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes. Did he not want me? Was the thought that kept running through my mind along with: Is he mad that I lost his precious baby?_

_I wrapped my arms awkwardly around my stomach. I felt bad enough for not telling him about the baby, and I also felt bad about losing the beautiful child we had created._

_I let a tear slide down my cheek. He saw it and wiped it away, as he said, "I just don't want to be hurt again Rose." He murmured. I looked into his gorgeous Sapphire eyes, and saw pain and wariness in them. "You hurt me so much when you left. I… What if he comes back and you do it… again? What will I do Rose?" He asked as his voice croaked._

_He didn't trust me anymore. I shook my head, and stood up. "I love you so much Christian!" I yelled before running to my dorm. _

I remembered that sad night clearly. Christian hadn't said a word or even talked to me this weekend and I realized I hadn't seen him either. I got a little worried. I quickly grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white turtle neck sweater. I had been dressing more adult-like since I had been pregnant, and continued this process.

I looked in the mirror and quickly ran out of my dorm and into someone. I fell backwards and looked up.

Nicola stood there, looking down at me. "Hello, Rosemarie." She sneered. I punched her and made sure she was knocked out before sprinting to find Christian.

He was not in his room so I went to see if Lissa knew where he was. I pounded on her door. She opened up the door and I asked, "Do you know where Christian is?"

She shook her head and I went sprinting down the stairs and out of the building. I almost ran into Jesse.

"Whoa! Whoa, there!" Jesse said as he steadied me. He chuckled. "How are you today, Rose?" He asked.

I nodded. "I would be better if I knew where Christian was. Do You know where he is?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just saw him at the feeders." He said nodding his head towards the feeders room.

"Thanks Jesse! You're a life saver!" I said giving him a peck on the cheek and sprinting off to the feeders room.

I ran into Stan. He looked amused. "Hello, Rose."

I smiled and waved. "Hello, Stan." All of the Guardians here said I could call them whatever I want. "Have you seen Christian?"

He nodded, smiling. He pointed to the church attic. "He was on his way up to your guys_' _cove."

I nodded my thanks, and ran to the attic. I raced up the stairs, and through the door. I was greeted by a bloody Christian and a smiling Nicola. I looked at Christian and saw the pleading in his eyes. Nicola looked to see what Christian had been looking at.

_Me._

She snickered and I wanted to wipe that grin off her face. "Well, well, well. Look who it is!" She sneered.

"What the hell do you want ass wipe?" I snarled. I just wanted to get to Christian.

She looked directly into my eyes, and hers were ringed in red. She was…

Strigoi.

She tricked me this morning…

I was on high alert and was ready for an attack. She jumped at me and I dodged her. Luckily, I kept a stake with me at all times. I grabbed it and slit her wrists with it. She hissed in pain and held her wrists to her chest. I took that advantage and kicked her causing her to land on the floor with a _thud_. I towered over her and pinned her down.

I scraped the stake across her throat. She whimpered. "That is for making me lose my baby!" I scratched it across her chest and into her heart. "That is for ruining my life and trying to steal _my_ Christian!" I yelled before she died completely.

I ran over to Christian and he was smiling proudly at me. "Goo… jo..ob…Roe…Rose." He croaked out as his eyes started to flutter.

"No! Come on! Christian! Stay with me!" He managed to keep his eyes open slightly as I lifted him off the floor. I sprinted through the halls and to the clinic. His eyes drooped closed and I panicked. "No! Christian! Come on! Open your eyes! Come on!" Tears were sliding down my cheeks. I ran past my friends and straight into the clinic. Dr. Olendski panicked and said to put him in the room down the hall and then wait in the waiting room.

I did as so. I sat in the plastic chairs, starring blankly at the tiles in the floor. All my tears had dried out. None would come out at all. Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, my mother, Mia, Alberta, and Stan all sat and waited with me.

The doors flew open causing everyone but me to jump and move to see who it was. I stayed frozen in my statue position. I heard a gasp from Lissa and Alberta but ignored it.

I felt someone sit next to me and pat my back.

I looked up finally to see a very pissed off and concerned Dimitri. I smiled sadly then looked down again. I heard Alberta, Stan, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Lissa, and Mia get kicked out of the clinic. The nurse said that my mother could stay but she went anyway.

I felt more people surround me, and I knew who they were without looking up. I would know them any where. They were asked to leave but they refused and sat in the chairs lining the wall, away from everything. Dimitri stayed with me.

"Rose." I bolted up. It was Dr. Olendski. "Could you come here please?" I rushed past the Belikov's and down the hall to where Christian laid weak on the hospital bed.

"Wha-What's wrong with him?" My voice cracked.

"He has major blood loss and a minor fracture on his lower abdomen. I am so sorry Rose, but we don't have his blood type. He may die."

My heart shattered. My world died. I died. I couldn't breath. I ran out of the clinic and up to the attic. I should have been stronger, but my life was dying, and I would have nothing left of me.

I noticed that someone had followed me. I turned to see Yeva standing there. "Yeva… have you seen what happens? Will he be okay?"

"Sorry Rose. I don't know. I am so sorry." I nodded and frowned. She squeezed my shoulders and walked out.

I cried and cried until I finally allowed myself to stand and slowly walked out of the church attic. I got looks from people and kept on walking as they apologized for me.

I ran into Stan on my way back to the clinic. I went to walk around him, but he blocked my way. I looked up to see him, smiling sadly. "Belikov gave Christian bl.." He started to say, but I took off again. I ran to the clinic and I attacked Dimitri with a hug and planted kisses on his cheeks.

I started chanting. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging him loosely.

He hugged me tighter to him and I cried out in pain. He jerked back immediately. I bit my lip and grabbed my stomach as I looked down.

He grabbed my wrist, but I let a tear slide down my cheek and started to walk towards Christian. "I lost the baby." I said softly.

I walked in and looked at my angel as he laid there on that hard ass hospital bed. I sat in the hard plastic chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand and cuddled it against my cheek. "I love you." I murmured. I felt his hand flinch and I smiled. "Thank you." He squeezed my hand gently. I smiled and laid my head down on his chest.

I fell asleep there and woke up when the doctor shook me.

"Rose… he is in a coma. He wont wake up for a week or so… But, he can hear you and probably move a little…" She said softly, trailing off at the end of her statement. I nodded, and laid my head back down on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I smiled knowing he would be fine.

I climbed in the bed with him, and asked him softly, "Is this okay?" His mouth twitched and he squeezed my hand. I smiled and laid back down with him.

He tightened his grip a little on my hand and pushed a little. I knew what he wanted. I put his arm around me and his mouth twitched. I felt him gently squeeze. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. His heart sped up and the heart monitor proved that. I chuckled. "Love you too. Good night, my Pyro." I said sarcastically.

I felt his chest tremble slightly as I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

So how much do you guys love me? :P

Five reviews or no chapter 16!

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	16. Roza

**Chapter 16: Roza**

**DPOV**

"I lost the baby." She said as she walked off.

I looked at my family as they watched as Rose disappeared down the hall to her lovers room. I met my moms gaze and she smiled sadly. Ever since Rose left I hadn't been myself. I had barely come out of my room. When I did, my family would attack me with hugs and kept me down with them as long as they could. When in my room, I would silently cry myself to sleep.

I loved Roza enough to help her love. I gave him some of my blood in hopes to save his life_. 'They come first.'_ That always seemed to run through my mind when I was only really helping Roza.

But she had said that she lost the baby. What happened? I walked up to the nurse sitting at the desk. She looked up and smiled. "How may I help you, Guardian Belikov?" She asked me kindly.

"Yes. Um… What happened to Rose's baby? Can she not have one?" I asked in a whisper.

My family surrounded me, flowing with the same curiosity. The nurse frowned and took in each of our faces. She looked down. "Ma'am please tell us what happened." my mother said sadly.

I looked at Yeva and she looked down.

The nurse looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Rosemarie has lost her child… she lost her because an ex-student here beat her to near death." Her brow furrowed and her smile faded completely. Her expression was blank.

"Who did this?" I said fiercely. She didn't say anything. "Now!" I commanded.

My mom and sisters patted my back and arms. "Calm down, Dimka." My mom said.

The nurse looked up with tears in her eyes. "Nicola Conta. She's dead now. She was turned into a Strigoi and Rose killed her. She found Christian bleeding and half dead in the church attic. Nicola practically drained him of most of his blood." The nurse said.

I nodded and went to see Rose and Christian. I walked into Christian's room with my family trailing behind me.

We walked in to find Rose sleeping on her left side next to Christian. I raised my eyebrows at why Rose was on her left side when she normally slept on her right. I walked over to her and lifted her shirt slightly. My family followed my every movement. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Rose had three stitches in the side of her stomach. They went from her waist to her belly button. Rose really had lost the baby.

I gently shook Rose awake and she groaned. "Ten more minutes, mom…" She mumbled. I chuckled admiring my beautiful Roza's peaceful face. I shook her again and this time she opened her eyes slightly. "Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza, its me." I murmured softly.

"Okay…" She trailed off. She had fallen back asleep. I chuckled again. I looked back at my family and knew that they knew that I loved Rose with all my heart. I saw Christian tighten his embrace on her. I frowned. I shook her again. "God!" She yelled.

"I know I am." I said sarcastically.

She sat up straight and carefully removed Christians arms. She looked at me and glared. "I will get you later for waking me up. Right now… What did you want?" She asked.

I chuckled. "What happened?" I pointed to her side.

She looked down and wrapped her arms around her stomach. I saw a tear slide down her cheek and in Christian's hand. I saw his body tense, and his hand twitch. Rose seemed to have seen this too and grabbed his hand. She held it, as she cried. I let her lay her head on my chest. She held onto Christian's hand and her stomach as she cried into my chest as I smoothed out her hair.

"I-I lost the baby." Her voice cracked. I hugged her tighter and my mother and Karolina walked up to us and squeezed Rose's shoulders.

"Excuse me." We all turned our attention to the nurse standing at the door with the doctor by her side. "We are going to have to ask you all to leave. We have to work on Christian. He has to have surgery on his right arm." The nurse said.

Rose stood up. "Dimitri… can you train me? I want to get my mind off of this for a little while."

"Of course, Roza. Come on." I took her hand and led her out of the building. "So… How are you handling all this? I know it must be hard."

She let out a sigh. "Well… I haven't been the same. I'm a little more respectful and don't make comments when they aren't needed and I have matured." She stopped. "Me and Christian have been okay. He and I have been distant though. He told me it was because he didn't want to lose me again and if he did that he didn't want to be hurt like before. He wants to give me children but um… we have to wait another month." She said the last part holding her stomach. "_Nicola_…" She sneered the name. "She hit me to hard in my stomach and that caused me to miscarry."

"Okay…"

"Like I've already said, I've changed. I hardly ever smile anymore and I feel exposed. I have been wearing more mature close. As you can see." She gestured to what she was wearing.

"Rose why don't you go change and meet at the gym." I suggested.

She smiled my favorite smile and said, "Okay, Comrade. See you soon!" I glared and she chuckled turning towards her dorm. She sprinted all the way out of my view as I watched her smiling. She stopped at the top of the hill and turned around to look at me. She waved enthusiastically and pointed behind me. I turned to see my family laughing. I laughed and turned back towards Rose. She was gone.

"You are a lucky man, Belikov." Someone said beside me. I turned to see who it was. Stan Alto stood there. "To bad you let her go. I would still be fighting for her, if I were you. Besides… we all know how Moroi are. She is to naïve. But, you know what? She is so cool. I cant believe I hated her before. Changed my mind." He said then walked away.

I stared in shock and disbelief as he walked away. "Uh… wow! Okay! So… to the gym!" I said as my family snickered. I glared at Viktoria who had been mocking Stan.

"What?" She yelled.

"He is second in command at this school, Vikki. Be nice." I instructed. "He is also my friend." She took a step back. I laughed at that. She looked confused. "Ha! Me and Stan! That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!"

We all started laughing. We were cut off by Rose, running and screaming, and smirking, towards us. Saying, "What'd I do? What'd I do?" She ran past our family.

I looked back to see most of the school running after her. I shook my head. "Not again!" I said in a strained voice. I noticed that everyone was all wet. I shook my head again.

"Darn! I wish I were in on this!" Viktoria yelled, then took off after Rose.

"I am guessing she does this all the time?" My mother said skeptically.

"Yep." I said and sprinted after Viktoria, and Rose.

I heard my family following after me. I was soon running along Rose, and my sister. "Hello, Dimitri. Help!"

"What did you do? Why are they all wet?" I asked her.

"I was bored! They were too! I said 'Hey everyone lets have some fun!' Then I grabbed a hose and started spraying! I took off after that!"

I shook my head and stopped. "You're on your own Roza!" She glared at me.

My family came to a halt just before hitting me. "Are we going to go after her?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. We will. You have to see what this girl can do." I said, ecstatic. They nodded and we went and followed everyone into the gym.

We walked into the gym, and saw Rose climbing to the roof. She saw me come in and winked. I shook my head. "Don't fall." I whispered.

We watched as she pulled herself up to the very top bar of the gym. She made it there, and sat down. She looked down at us all and waved. I noticed she wasn't the only one up there. Viktoria was too. "Hell yeah!" She yelled.

"Vikki! Get your little ass down here now!" I screamed at her in Russian

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No way, Jose! You are going to have to come up here and get us!" Rose hit Vikki's shoulder and shook her head no. She said something to her.

Everyone turned to me. I nodded and pulled myself on to the first pole. Luckily they wouldn't be able to see me if I went this way and they were still talking. I reached the second pole and the girls still hadn't seen me.

"Where did Dimka go?" Vikki asked. I flinched at the name.

"I don't know. Why is everyone staring at us?" Rose answered.

I reached the top pole. Lucky for Vikki and Rose, there were trampoline's below them that wont break.

I got to Vikki and pushed her a little until she fell. She screamed on her way down. "I hate you, Dimka!" She said. I shrugged and Rose jumped up.

"Come on Comrade! Bring it!" She said smirking. I flinched at the 'comrade' comment.

She landed a blow on my shoulder and tried for my torso. I dodged it and grabbed her wrist. I poked her heart, "Game over." I murmured.

She frowned and moved away. She didn't hesitate to jump down. She landed silently and gracefully. She jumped off the trampoline and took off out of the gym. We all watched her. Something was not right. She never ran unless something was not important.

Viktoria and I shared a glance. I jumped down and we ran for Rose. Unlike any of my other family members, Vikki is training to be a Guardian.

We followed Rose to the clinic. Everyone was frantic. I looked down the hall as Rose ran for Christian's room. "What happened~" She yelled. The nurse tried to push her out of the room, but she would not budge. She had tears running down her cheeks. "Fuck you! Let me get to him!" I moved quickly to remove Rose.

I grabbed her waist and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. The nurse shot me a grateful look and I nodded.

Everyone stared at Rose as I dragged her into the lobby. Lissa stepped up and hugged Rose. "Shh… It will be okay. Me and Adrian will be sure of it." She said, as her and Adrian took off down the hall.

Oksana flew through the doors, and looked at me. I waved for her to go to the room and she did.

* * *

**I want to know what you think and so does Christian!**

**HE said to tell you to push the blue link at the bottom of your screen. **

**He said if you don't then he wont let me add the next chapter. HAHA! EVIL! Remember blue link!**

Muahahaha!

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~

Olivia, you probably aren't reading this but I'm sorry for flipping out on you like I did. I was in a bad mood.


	17. Singing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Vampire Academy series. Everything came from the brilliant mind of Richelle Mead.

I own this plot and any additional characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Singing**

**RPOV**

I waved back at Dimitri and then I sprinted off to my dorm, trying to think of things to get my mind off of Christian. I passed by all of the students in the commons and decided to play a prank on all of the bored kids there. It was funny. I now thought everyone as kids now. Must be my motherly instincts. Most of the middle scholars and some of the kindergarten kids often called me mom by accident.

I sighed and started walking slowly to the commons. Once inside everyone looked over and smiled sadly at me. I smirked evilly. I grabbed the hose that was on the side wall by the door. I then turned to my class mates and said, "So… who wants to have some fun?" I heard people gulp and some cheer.

I heard Eddie scream. "Yes! Rose is back!" I smiled and started spraying everyone with the hose. They all screamed. When I stopped they were all soaked.

They all looked at me and glared. A few of them shrugged it off and started eating again. The rest stood up and started to walk towards me. I gulped and dropped the hose. I smiled and said, "Hey look over there! Elmo!" They were stupid enough to fall for it and looked in the direction I pointed at.

I took that opportunity and took off. They followed after me and I sprinted back the way I came, hoping Dimitri would help me.

I passed by the Belikov's chanting, 'What'd I do? What'd I do?" I saw Viktoria smirking and the rest of the Belikov's look at me confused. I saw Dimitri bow his head.

I hadn't noticed but Viktoria had somehow caught up to me. "Yo, Rosie!" She said loudly.

I glared at her and asked, "How can you possibly keep up with me?" I asked. Impossible.

She smiled at me, and said, "I am training to be a guardian unlike my stupid sister's." I laughed. "Can you run faster?" She asked.

I nodded and pushed myself harder. We reached the gym with some time to spare. I reached up for the nearest bar on the roof and pulled myself up. Viktoria gave me a boost and then she grabbed for the bar. I helped her up.

We both got high enough to where nobody would be able to reach us. Soon enough everyone was in the gym trying to get us to come in.

Dimitri came in with his family behind him. He yelled for Viktoria to come down and she, of course, told him off. I blocked everything off from then on. My mind kept wondering back to Christian.

I was about to jump down, but then I saw Viktoria fall, I jumped up ready for a fight. Dimitri. I smirked.

We made comments and once he was able to pin me, my mind and stomach clenched tight. I felt sick and had a headache. Christian. My thoughts were on Christian. I jumped down from the roof and ran out of the gym, ignoring the people who were trailing behind me. They must've been really fast because they were all able to keep up with me.

I burst through the doors and straight to Christian's room. "Let me get to him!" I yelled at the Moroi nurse who had a hard time restraining me. "Fuck you! Let me through!"

I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from my one true love. I looked at who it was and stopped fighting. It was no use, I would get know where. I don't know what Lissa said, but she ran down the hall to Christian's room along with Adrian.

I saw Oksana run in and Dimitri, make a hand motion. She nodded and ran down the hall.

Dimitri held me tight against his chest and I continued to cry. His family sat around me and kept telling me everything will be alright.

I stopped crying and just sat there, staring at the tiled floor. Just then a someone turned on the radio and I started singing along.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone_

'_cause I cant fight it any more_

_And I wonder if I ever cross you mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Cant stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you come sweeping in_

_The way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Yes I'd rather hurt _

_Then feel nothing at all-_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and_

_I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now-_

_I just need you now-_

_Oh baby _

_I need you now-_

The song finished and Dimitri squeezed my shoulders. "I didn't know you liked country. I thought it was for _cowboys_." He said trying to lighten my mood.

I didn't say or do anything. I could tell this was hurting him. I continued to sing along with the music on the radio.

This time it was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.

_Ooooooo_

_Ooooooo_

_Ooooooo_

_You better take him from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_Your runnin'_

_Your tryin' _

_Tryin' to hide_

_And your wonderin'_

_Why you cant get free_

_He's like a curse_

_He's like a drug_

_You get addicted to _

_His love_

_You wanna get out_

_But he's _

_Holdin' you down_

_Cuz' you cant live without_

_One more touch._

_He's a good time _

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leanin' up against the_

_record machine_

_He looks like_

_A cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated_

_Misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you _

_don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Ooooooo_

_Ooooooo_

_Ooooooo_

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearin' what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

_Cuz' I've been where you've been_

_And I know how it is_

_You cant get away_

_don't even look in his eyes_

_Ooo_

_He'll tell you nothin' but lies_

_Ooo_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you want me to _

_Say if you listen to me and_

_Take my advice_

_He's a good time_

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leanin' up against_

_The record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated _

_Misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives are feelings that_

_You don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Run, run, run away_

_don't let him mess with_

_Your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But, just remember_

_He's a good time_

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leanin' up against_

_The record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated_

_Misery_

_He's the devil in disguise _

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you_

_don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Ooooooo_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Ooooooo_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Ooooooo_

The song stopped and a new one started. Everyone was trying to get my attention but I ignored them.

This song was called Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame_

_That night._

_I said that's a lie._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of getting stuck_

_On back roads at night_

_And I was_

_Right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_In the moonlight like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness _

_I hope you think that little white dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_In my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' god that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you've never read_

_Three summer's back_

_Its hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that_

_Its nice to believe _

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_In the moonlight like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness _

_I hope you think that little white dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_In my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time_

_Since then I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter left_

_On your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day when you turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness _

_I hope you think that little white dress _

_Think of my head on your chest_

_In my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think of Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_Ooo Think of me_

_Mmmmmmmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame_

_That night_

_I said that's a lie._

Someone turned the radio off just as the song ended and I got pissed. "Hey! Turn that back on!" I yelled at Dimitri.

"No." He said calmly. "Let us help take your mind off of this." He stated.

"That _was_ helping me keep my mind off of this. Now I just feel bad again. Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

I sighed and got up to turn the damn radio on myself. "Roza, come on…" He said.

"It is helping me." I said sitting back down.

I turned it on just as the next song came on. It was called Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll.

_My little girl met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_She came home with tear-stained eyes_

_When she said to me, Daddy_

_Alyssa lies_

_I just brushed it off at first_

'_Cause I didn't know how much _

_My little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things that she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

_And she said_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies every day at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teacher_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

_My little girl laid her head down_

_That night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

_God bless my mom and dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa_

_I know she needs you bad_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teacher_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew just what I had to do_

_But when I got to school on Monday _

_I heard the news_

_My little girl asked me _

_Why everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa_

_Wouldn't be at school today_

'_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothin' anyone could do_

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

_Daddy tell me why_

_Why Alyssa lies_

_Alyssa lies_

I stopped singing and looked at Dimitri. He had been singing the song with me. "By the way. I do like country. But you didn't need to know that." I smile a little and he tickled my stomach.

I giggled and leaned into his chest again. The next song started to play. It was a great song. It was A little bit of life by Craig Morgan. Me and the Belikov's all sang along.

_A little bit of Guitar, A little bit of truck_

_A little bit of hound dog, a little bit of luck_

_A little bit of Bacon, A little bit of beans _

_A little bit of you lovin' up on me_

_A little bit of how it's supposed to be_

_A little bit of life_

_A little bit of back scat, A little bit of moon_

_A little bit of radio goin' boom, boom, boom_

_A little bit of sugar, A little bit of spice_

_A little bit of nasty, A little bit of nice_

_A little bit of how its supposed to be_

_A little bit of life_

_I breathe in, I breathe out_

_Yeah sleepin' all night with the windows down_

_Up in the mourning stirring around_

_Drink a pot of coffee and I head off to town_

_Work, work, work all day long_

_Crank it up, back it up, bring it on home_

_Supper on the table, and I eat me a bite_

_Then we snuggle on the porch by the pale moonlight_

_A little bit of me and you doin' alright_

_A little bit of life_

_A little bit of tractor, A little bit of farm_

_A little bit of cornfield, A little bit of barn_

_A little bit of come on, A little bit of play_

_A little bit of Yee Haw in the hay_

_A Dixie cup, a homemade wine_

_A little bit of life_

_I breathe in, I breathe out_

_Yeah sleepin' all night with the windows down_

_Up in the mourning stirring around_

_Drink a pot of coffee and I head off to town_

_Work, work, work all day long_

_Crank it up, back it up, bring it on home_

_Supper on the table, and I eat me a bite_

_Then we snuggle on the porch by the pale moonlight_

_A little bit of me and you doin' alright_

_A little bit of life_

_A little bit of back porch, a little bit of swing_

_A little bit of wind chimes goin' Ding a Ling _

_A little bit of TV, A little bit of couch_

_Popcorn smelling up the house_

_A la mode on a little slice of homemade pie_

_A little bit of pie_

_I breathe in, I breathe out_

_Yeah sleepin' all night with the windows down_

_Up in the mourning stirring around_

_Drink a pot of coffee and I head off to town_

_Work, work, work all day long_

_Crank it up, back it up, bring it on home_

_Supper on the table, and I eat me a bite_

_Then we snuggle on the porch by the pale moonlight_

_A little bit of me and you doin' alright_

_A little bit of life…_

The song faded and I fell asleep. My dream was about Christian.

"_Hello, my love." Christian said._

"_Christian?" I asked my voice shaking._

"_Don't worry. I will be okay. I will be up soon. They just healed me." He said looking sadly at me. "What happened to Nicola? I don't remember what happened. Only that you carried me here."_

"_Wait, so you're really here? I'm not just dreaming?" I asked. _

_He smiled and walked closer. He pulled me against his chest and hugged me tightly. "I am here. I promise. Please don't worry. I will be fine. Shh…"_

_I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I killed Nicola. I couldn't let her get away with hurting you and… killing our baby." I looked down and let a few tears fall from my eyes. _

_I felt Christian tense. He relaxed and cupped my chin. He forced me to look at him. He wiped the tears away and looked into my eyes. I saw sadness and anger in his eyes._

"_Christian… I am so sorry I lost our baby. So, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please." I begged and fell to my knees. Christian kneeled down next to me and held me in his arms. "Please…" I cried._

"_Shh… Rose. It's okay. Shh… I don't blame you. Shh…" He said trying to soothe me._

_He pulled my chin up to kiss me. When he pulled away, I lent my head against his chest._

"_I am sorry about what I said to you. It was wrongto say. I should have been there to comfort you. N-not make you feel like this was your fault. We can always make another child." He murmured smiling._

_I gave him a small, sad smile and he started to fade. He gave me a peck on the lips. "Your waking up now. Don't worry I will be awake when you wake up tomorrow. Can you stay with me tonight?" He smiled and I nodded._

_Then everything faded._

I woke up, smiling. "Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Dimitri asked.

"Christian. I had a dream about Christian." I said looking at Adrian.

He winked and I smiled brighter. "Your welcome, Little Dhampir." Dimitri pulled my chin up to look at him. I smiled.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

I looked around the room and met everyone's confused gazes. "Adrian let Christian talk to me in my dreams. He said he would be waking up soon." Everyone in the room smiled.

Dimitri looked almost sad. "That's great, Roza." He said.

I was about to say something but the nurse cut me off. "Rose. You're free to go back there now."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was already running to the room. When I got there, I frowned. He looked so, so vulnerable. He never looked this pale. His skin was almost as white as a sheet of paper. I walked up to him and took his hand in mine. I saw him smile and he squeezed my hand. He made me smile. I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his lips and I could have sworn he kissed me back. I smiled and laid down on his chest.

Christian was in my dreams once again.

* * *

I know I am evil. But I put most of my effort into this chapter. I even had writers block. So be thankful that you got this chapter.

Five reviews and you'll get chapter 18!

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~

* * *

**Songs:**

1. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

2. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood

3. Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift

4. Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Caroll

5. Little Bit Of Life by Craig Morgan

**They are all great songs. Listen to them for me?**


	18. Vasilisa

**Chapter 18: Vasilisa**

**RPOV**

"_Hello, Rose." Christian said. He smirked my smirk and I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Rose. Please forgive me for pushing you away last weekend." He said pleadingly. "I was stupid to say those things."_

_I looked into my pyro's eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away and looking pleadingly into my eyes. I chuckled. "Of course Christian. I love you." I said._

_I flinched and Christian tensed. "Curse him!" He said through gritted teeth. I looked at him confused. "_Belikov_…" He sneered the name. "He is trying to wake you up. Probably so you can't talk to me." He said the last part lower, and to himself. I had to strain to hear him. He suddenly smirked. "That is going to leave a mark. Go Rose!" He said enthusiastically._

"_What did I do?" _

"_You kind of kicked him in the groin. The rest of the Belikov's are laughing at him." We both chuckled at that. He suddenly turned into the loving Christian again. "I missed you. Still do. I promise I will wake up soon. The next time…"_

"_I wake." I finished for him with a smile. He smiled. "I miss you too, Christian." Everything started to fade._

I woke up and looked directly at Dimitri. He was crumbled on the floor. I chuckled. "Sorry bout' that. Didn't mean to." Then I heard a groan and silence fill the room. I looked quickly at Christian. "Christian!" I said as happy as I could possibly get.

"Roe-Rose?" He said smiling. "I love… you." I smiled and hugged him.

"My turn!" Lissa ran into the room and knocked me off the bed, hugging Christian. She kissed him on the cheeks, forehead, and lips.

"Lissa!" I said exasperated. "What the hell!"

Everyone gasped. Even Christian. I heard a gasp of mock and turned to see….

Of course…

Adrian Ivashkov, grinning from ear-to-ear. Lissa rolled her eyes and walked back over to Adrian. "Relax, Little Dhampir. I told her to do it to see how you would react." He said laughing. "And man! Was it worth it!"

I growl came form the back of my throat. Everyone was staring at me. Adrian stopped laughing, probably seeing my clenched fists. He backed up a little and I took a step further. Oksana and Lissa stepped aside.

"Rose…" Christian said.

To late. I was already running after Adrian. "Rose! I'm sorry! I promise not to do that again. Besides it wasn't really my idea. It was all Lissa."

That stopped me in my tracks. "She what?" Just then I saw a movement to my left and looked to see the Belikov's coming over to me. I looked back at Adrian. He looked pained. "What!" I screamed outraged.

"Li-Lissa did it without any effort of me telling her. I just didn't want you to hurt her." He said sadly.

"Some bond mate." I turned to see Marc walking over to my side. The rest of the Belikov's came over after him.

"Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth.

I looked at them all before clearing my mind and thinking about Lissa.

_She stood by Christian's bedside looking into his eyes. "Christian, I am so sorry I hurt you. Will you please forgive me? Will you please take me back?" She said._

"_Lissa, I am with Rose now. Nothing you say or do will make me change mu mind. I love her, more than you." He said slowly._

_She shook her head angrily. She held his shoulders down so he couldn't move. She then kissed him._

I forced myself out of her mind and stalked off to the clinic. The Belikov's and Adrian were trying to stop me, but it wasn't working. I drug them with me.

I burst through the doors of the clinic and I stalked my way to the room Christian was in and walked in like nothing had happened. I looked at Christian and knew that he knew I knew what had happened. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I am going to get her out of here." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and I smiled back. I turned to Lissa with a sweet smile on my face then said, "Get the hell out of here. The next time you kiss my boyfrien I will, and I mean _will_ hurt you. Get the hell out now!" I said with venom in my tone.

"Make me." She said stubbornly.

I shrugged and walked over to her. I grabbed the hair on the back of her neck and pinned her arms behind her back so she couldn't get out of my grasp. I pulled her, by her hair, out of the room. Once she was outside, I closed the door and locked it.

I turned back to everyone after taking a deep breath. They were all looking at me disapprovingly. Even Viktoria. I could tell Christian didn't care though. I shrugged. "You do _not_ mess with Rosemarie Hathaway's man." They all chuckled.

Dimitri frowned. "I should have done something. I mean she is still my charge. Oh well!" He said enthusiastically.

I stared agape at him. He shrugged. He was always helping Moroi. I must've really affected him. One last pain filled look and he walked out of the room.

The others stayed for a moment and left.

I shut the door and locked it behind them. I wanted alone time with Christian. I turned back to Christian. He was smirking.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head frowning. I stood by the door, not knowing what to do. I stared at him and he stared back. He patted the bed next to him. He didn't know how much he hurt me that one night by the lake. I smiled and laid down next to him. He lifted my face to his and kissed me long and passionately.

I looked at him one last time before we fell asleep in each other's loving embraces.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to MissBipolarBOTDF because she hates Lissa Dragomir and, honestly, I do too... :P**

**Love you, sis!**

* * *

**And everyone else for your wonderful reviews! Hope you like it ! This time I want eight! Christian's orders so click on the little blue link below!**

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~


	19. Names

**Chapter 19: Names**

**RPOV**

I woke up and slid out of Christian's sleeping arms. I walked out of the room and to the nurse at the front. The Belikov's were sleeping in the chairs. Paul was the only one awake.

"Hi, Auntie Rose." I smiled adoringly at the child. He ran over to me and I picked him up. "I brought my truck with me. Can we play?" He asked, giving me a peck on the cheek.

I nodded and carried him back to the room Christian was in. I sat him down on the floor and sat down next to him. He started to move the truck back and forth, making vroom noises over and over again. I smiled. He was so adorable. I wish I had my baby.

I sighed and held Paul in my lap. "Here, Auntie Roza." He said handing me the truck. I pushed the truck around. He cheered and clapped.

I giggled and so did he. I started to tickled his stomach. He started to laugh. His little kid laughs were so adorable.

I kissed his stomach and made my mouth vibrate. He laughed. I chuckled. I heard a chuckle behind me, but ignored it. Just then Karolina came in.

"Oh! Rose. I am so sorry. I hope he didn't wake you." She said, yawning.

I tickled Paul once more and shook my head. "No he didn't wake me. He was no trouble." I said to her. I looked back at Paul. "Why don't you go for a walk with me?" He nodded. "Is that okay, Karolina?" She nodded.

"Rose, can I come?" I turned to see Christian standing behind me.

I gasped. "Christian! Get back in bed!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "I'm fine Rose. Come on Paul. Lets go." He said. I stood up and grabbed Paul's hand. Christian smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders.

We walked out of the clinic and to the lake on campus. Me and Christian sat down on the growing grass and watched as Paul played by the side of the lake. "Paul, don't go in the water, sweetie." I commanded. He nodded and smiled at me as he continued to play.

I snuggled into Christian's lap. "Rose, if we were to have a baby boy what would you want to name him?" He suddenly asked.

"Hmm…" I said thoughtful. "Damon, Damien, or Lucas." I said. Then I looked at him. "What about you?"

He thought about that for a couple moments, watching Paul play. "Damon, Eric, or Erich." He smiled again, then asked, "What about girls?" He asked softly. I felt pain in my chest. He noticed my hesitation and softly said, "We don't have to…"

"Brianna Nicole, or Karissa Melissa, or Arianna Bree." I said, cutting him off.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. He suddenly looked up. "No! Paul!"

I looked over to see Paul about to jump off the dock and into the lake. I Jumped up and ran over to him. I grabbed his forearms and turned him around. "Paul, do I have to tell mommy?" He shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes. I felt bad and kisses his forehead. "You scared me." He hugged me and mumbled an apology. "Come on, Kiddo." I said, leading him off the dock. He followed me off the dock grudgingly.

Christian spread his legs so that I could sit between them. I did and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as Paul cuddled up in my lap.

We watched Paul as he drifted off to sleep. "I cant wait to have one of our own…" Christian murmured in my ear.

I sighed. "I can't either. But… unfortunately we are going to have to wait. You know what the doctor said. Besides, it will help us make a healthier baby." I said, smiling at Christian.

He smiled back and put his hand on my stomach. "You know… I feel like you're a part of me somehow. I don't know what it is, but it's like I can sense when you are in trouble. Or sad. Or hurt. I don't know how to explain it." He said.

"Strangely I feel like that too. I was playing around with the Belikov's…" I stopped because Christian had tensed. "…and the students." He relaxed. "When we were pretend fighting, I felt an urge to come to you. When I found you, you were nearly… dead." I said choking up a little at the end.

He kissed my lips gently and held me tighter. "It's okay Rose. I promise. I wont go any where." He said.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. After a few moments, I decided to lighten up the mood. "So…back to names." I said. "What did you want the names of our girls to be?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Britney Marie, Rosemarie, or Cristina Faith." He said. I nodded and kissed him. He suddenly looked back out at the lake. "We should go. You should talk to Dr. Olendski, if you know what I mean." He said, smirking. I caught on real quick and smiled.

I picked Paul up and helped Christian up. He put his arm around my shoulders again. By the time we got back to the clinic all of the Belikov's were up, as were our friends. Lissa included. I looked back at Christian and he squeezed my shoulders, reassuringly.

As we approached, Lissa ran over to us. "Oh my god, Rose. Christian! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I think Nicola did something to me before you killed her. Rose, I really am sorry! Please, please, please forgive me! I didn't mean to! Please…" She broke off weeping.

"Lissa. Its okay. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again, or else…" I trailed off letting her get the message.

"Of course! Rose, I really am sorry. Sorry for kissing you, Christian. I didn't mean to." She said, wiping her mouth.

"Jeez…" He said dragging the word out. "Am I that bad?" He said, mockingly. I smirked and elbowed him. He smiled down at me. "Guess not." He said. Lissa rolled her eyes at us.

"Adrian!" She yelled over our shoulders. I turned in time to see Adrian start walking away.

Lissa frowned. I went running after Adrian once I handed Paul to Christian. I immediately caught up with him and dragged him by his ear to Lissa. "No way Jose. You are going to talk to her. Nicola did that to her. She used compulsion on Lissa to get her to kiss Christian and try to get us to break apart. She wouldn't do that to us on purpose."

He sighed. Once we got to Lissa, I released his ear and began walking with Christian over to the Belikov's.

"Hey, Rose!" Karolina said.

I smiled and handed over her sleeping son. I frowned. "I am going to miss that little booger."

She chuckled. "Booger? What did he do?" she said still laughing.

"We told him not to go in the lake, so of course, this little one was about to leap into the lake." Christian said with a smile in his voice. "But, thankfully, he didn't."

"Well thank you for taking him off my hands for a while." She said then walked towards Oksana and Marc.

We walked up to the rest of the Belikov's. When we got to them, there was a new face. Dimitri spoke first. "Rose. This is Avery Lazar. She is new here and will graduate here. She uses Spirit."

I nodded eagerly. "Hi!" I said. Then I looked at her clothes. She was wearing Aeropastale and Ugg boots. "Huh! Darn! I love your shoes, and the clothes. Oh my god!" I said.

She smiled, and hugged me. "Thanks. I think we are going to get along great!" She said enthusiastically. Then she looked around. "Um… where are the other Spirit users?" She asked.

"Um… Lissa and Adrian are over there." I said pointing to them, but immediately looked away. They were in the middle of a massive make out session. "Oksana, is over there." I said, then continued. "I'd suggest Oksana." I said with a smile.

She laughed and walked over to Oksana. I heard Oksana squeal. Lissa and Adrian probably heard too, because they raced over and immediately started to talk.

"I love your clothes! Oh my god!" I heard Lissa squeal.

I laughed, then looked at Christian. I knew what he wanted but it still didn't stop him from asking me. "Rose, could you?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Yes." Then I kissed him.

They all looked at us confused. I just smiled mischievously and walked into the clinic. I think Yeva knew, but didn't say anything.

I walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me. Nurse Robbins?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes sweetheart? What can I do for you?" She asked kindly. She molded a kind smile on her face.

I smiled nervously at her. "Um… can I see Dr. Olendski please?" I asked.

"Sure…" She trailed off. "Hello Christian. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am fine." He said.

"Okay. That's good. Let me call her." She said to me. I nodded. She walked over to the phone and talked through the receiver.

I turned back to Christian after taking a breath. He smiled at me and came closer to kiss me. I got engulfed with the kiss. It felt nice to be able to hold my Christian and know everything would be fine.

I started to deepen the kiss. But then I heard a loud throat clearing. "Oh! I am so sorry." I apologized.

"No worries Dear." She said. "Dr. Olendski said you two can go on back there."

"Thanks." I said and turned toward Dr. Olendski's office. I noticed that Christian stayed behind. I turned back to him and asked, "You coming?"

He smiled but shook his head. I glared and then he followed. "You are such a badass."

"But I'm your badass." I said seductively. I saw the bulge in his pants grow. I chuckled. "Can I at least wait outside the office?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Fine." I said. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "But, if I need tests, or anything done… I want you with me. Just in case." I said.

He smiled down at me. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled as I opened the door to Dr. Olendski's office. As soon as I walked in, Christian stopped in his tracks. "Hello Dr. Olendski. Sorry to interrupt your lunch." I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

Of course I knew she knew that I was nervous. "No problem sweetie. Why are you nervous?" She asked.

"I am not nervous about asking. But about what the answer is." I said.

"Okay. Continue. What is it that you have to ask?"

I looked down at my hands. "Me and Christian want to make another child."

"Oh! I see." Dr. Olendski looked down at her lunch.

"Um… Dr. Olendski. You can eat. I don't mind." I told her.

"Thanks dear. If you can wait for me, I can run tests. I will be done shortly. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and I walked out.

Christian attacked me with questions as soon as I walked out. "What happened? What did she say? Can we? Rose! Tell me!"

I chuckled. "Calm down. She is eating. After she eats she is going to do some tests." I stated calmly.

He smiled brightly and kissed me roughly on the lips. I chuckled against his lips, and pulled away. He frowned and I chuckled. We walked back to the waiting room. The others were gathered there.

I smiled, putting on my Rosemarie Hathaway smirk. "Um… Do you guys like live here now?" They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Just making sure you guys are okay Rose." Olena says.

"Unfortunately, he is." I heard Dimitri mumble under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I screamed outraged. He grinned. "Wipe that stupid ass grin off your face, before I do it for you!" His grin finally disappeared. "Thought so."

"Now you listen here Rosemarie Hathaway! Do not anger me! You know good and well what I am capable of doing and don't think I will stop myself. Because, I sure as hell wont." He said in my face.

I felt fear before pain. How could he say that to me? I felt my eyes well up. He then ran out of the building. I stood stunned and hurt as he retreated. The rest of the Belikov's came up to me.

"Rose, he just misses you. Give it time." Olena said, smiling.

I didn't care. I looked at Christian and everyone else before running out of the building and to the lake.

"Rose!" I heard Christian scream at me. He probably thought I was leaving him again. I didn't ever want to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt Dimitri. But I did.

I ran straight to the lake and sat down in mine and Christian's spot as I cried out all my pain. I cant stand this anymore. First Dimitri leaving, then Nicola and Christian, then my baby, then my Christian, and now this. I just let everything out as I sat alone.

**DPOV**

I can not believe what I just said. She was only protecting her lover. She didn't mean to anger me. I'm not sure she even realized what she was saying. After seeing the fear and pain in her eyes, I knew I wouldn't win her back, weather it was the last thing I did. She was warming back up to me and I could see the love growing in her eyes. I just ruined any chance I had of getting back together with my Roza.

I started running through the forest not bothering with watching my surroundings. I suddenly heard cries and sniffling. I went to see what it was, and my heart broke seeing this. My Roza was lying lifeless-not literally-on the ground crying. She had never let out any tears, this much. She would always bottle it up for others.

"How could he do this to me?" She whined. My world shattered. "I still love him." She cried. I let tears flow. "I thought he wanted me to be happy." She bawled.

I stepped into her view and she started crying harder and harder. I walked up to her, but she flinched away from me in fear. "Its okay, Roza. I am not going to hurt you." I reached out for her again but I got the same reaction. I let tears flow down my cheeks, finally allowing someone other then myself know what I was feeling. "Rose… I am so sorry." I said before I ran off.

I heard a scream of agony and pain come from her as I ran back to my guest room.

As soon as I walked in the door I got beat by my family. They didn't hurt me much. "How could you do that to her?" Some of them yelled at me. Others stayed quiet and away from me, giving me glares.

I went to hug my mother but she flinched away from me. I stared in shock when I saw fear in her eyes. "Mom?" She shook her head and took a few steps back.

"You-your just l-like your f-f-father…" She stuttered.

I just shook my head and went to my bedroom where I would stay until I could find somewhere to live. Surely, my family didn't want me. I cried and cried until my sister Karolina came in.

"Dimka?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" I croaked.

"Give it time. Paul and I are here for you."

"You got that right uncle Dimka!" Paul said.

I smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you."

"Of course." They said in unison.

**RPOV**

I cried and cried until I felt warm arms embrace me. "You'll be okay." Christian said.

I stopped crying and attacked him with tons and tons of kisses. "I… love… you… I… am…so…sorry…please…forgive…me." I said between kisses.

He chuckled. "Okay. Love me much?" He said, and I chuckled.

"I am so glad I let all that out. I feel better now. Sorry about running away like that." I told him flirty. I felt alive. I am really glad I let it all out.

"I am also glad you are done bottling all this up. I was wondering when you were going to burst. You want to go get them tests done now?" He smirked

I smirked back. "More than anything." I said as he helped me stand. "Wait! Do you mind if I go and talk to Dimitri?"

He sighed. "Yes. Go ahead." He kissed me on my forehead. "Meet me at the clinic in a few minutes."

I nodded and then took off after a final kiss. I ran all the way to the guest housing. I ran up the stairs and all the way to the Belikov's room.

I knocked. "Come in!" I walked in.

Everyone looked at me then pointed to the room. I smiled and walked over to the room. I opened the door hesitantly. He looked up. "Roza!" He said running over to me and hugging me to his chest. "I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me." He said pleadingly.

I nodded. "I forgive you Dimitri and I am so sorry. I can't stay. I have something I've got to do." I said before turning and walking out of the guest room smiling. I felt almost completely healed. I just need a baby, and I will be great. I looked back at Olena. "Olena, there's no need to be afraid of your son. He wouldn't do anything to you."

She nodded and looked at Dimitri who was staring at his mother, crying. She got up and went over to hug him. He hugged her back. I smiled and ran back to the clinic.

"Whoa there, Speedo!" Christian said, steadying me. "I know you want this, but don't hurt your pretty stomach." He said with a smirk.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny."

"I love you." He said nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I love you too." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Okay, first things first! Bryanne, don't you dare say how much you hate Dimitri in your review!

Second, Christian told me to tell everyone that he'll have Adrian dream stalk you if you don't review! :P

Third, he also said if you review, he';; give you a reward. ;)

Forth, I LOVE YOU GUYS! XP

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~

**Points To Link Below**

**Hehe!**


	20. Fun

**Chapter 20: Fun**

**RPOV**

We waited in the waiting room for Dr. Olendski. I snuggled up against Christian as he stroked my hair. "I love you." I murmured. "I hope we can." I said smiling at Christian.

"I love you too." He said smiling. He stopped stroking my hair and went to stroke my stomach. "I hope we can." He said copying my words.

Dr. Olendski finally came out. "I will see you two now." She said smiling. We both stood up and followed the doctor into a room. "Please lay down Rose."

I obeyed and laid down, on the hard white bed with a groan. Christian chuckled, and squeezed my hand. Dr. Olendski watched us carefully. She pulled my shirt up and started to slowly take the stitches out of my stomach. I whimpered in pain when she took the first one out.

I looked at Christian. He smiled and started rubbing circles on my palm. She pulled another one out and I whimpered again. Christian leant down and kissed me on the forehead. "Are you okay Rose?" He asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said. Talking seemed to take the pain.

"Why don't you two to talk about names. That will help keep the pain under control." Dr. Olendski said.

We both nodded. "So Damon? Why do you like Damon?" Christian asked.

"Its just a name I like. It sounded catchy." I said.

He smiled. "Karissa Melissa?" He asked. "I like that name." He said smiling.

"That would be a rare and beautiful name for a girl. You should name your first girl that. Damon. Yes, definitely Damon." Dr. Olendski said to us.

We looked at her. Just as we stopped talking, I whimpered in pain again. "When will this be over?" I asked.

"Just two more… make that one." She said then she placed a tool on the tray next to the bed. "Okay so we are done with that. Tell me if anything hurts when I apply pressure." I nodded.

She started to push on my stomach. Nothing hurt at all. She then applied pressure to my inner thigh and I yelped.

"Baby what's wrong?" Christian asked.

"My thigh. It hurts. Not a lot. Just a little." I looked back at the doctor who gently slid down my pants to reveal a bruise on my thigh. She groaned. "What? Can I have a baby? Or is something wrong?" I asked.

She laughed. "Rose you are able to have a baby. But I suggest you wait a day, for the stitch wounds to heal." She smiled. "Now! I don't want to see either of you in here for a while. Do you got that?" She said sarcastically.

We laughed and nodded. "Thank you." I said and she walked out the door.

Christian attacked me with his lips as soon as she was gone. "Yes! I cant wait Rose." He said when he pulled away for breath.

I smiled and got down off the bed. I pulled my pants up and we walked hand and hand out of the clinic. As soon as we got out, I was sprayed with water. I noticed most of the school there.

I glared at them and they took off. Then I was attacked by water balloons from my right. The Belikov's stood there, laughing their asses off. I started to walk towards them, when I, yet again, attacked with water balloons. When I looked over at the suspects, I gulped, grabbed Christian's arm, and ran. Guardians, teachers, my friends, and students started chasing after me.

I was surprised when Dr. Olendski and Kirova started to attack me with water balloons. I rounded a corner, away from everyone else. As soon as I rounded the corner. I immediately regretted it. Guardians stood there.

My mom, Stan, Dimitri, Yeva, Olena, Dimitri's sisters. Oh! And did I mention… My mother?

I smiled innocently and ran off. Dimitri quickly caught up with me and slung me over his shoulder. I started to hit his back. "Put me the hell down, damnit!" I screeched. Everyone followed, laughing. I hadn't noticed where we were going, so when I looked back… I started kicking and screaming. "I… cant get the stitches wet. Yeah! That's it! I cant…"

"She don't have anymore stitches, so have fun." Dr. Olendski said. I shot her a glare before I was thrown in the pool.

When I came up for air, Christian was the only one there. I could tell he was hiding a smile. I frowned at him, and tried to get out of the pool, only to fall back in.

"Can I help you?" Christian asked.

I nodded and grabbed his out stretched hand. "Not!" I screamed as I pulled him in. I started laughing my ass off.

When he came up, he looked pissed. "What the hell! I was trying to help you up!" He screamed at me and climbed out of the pool. He started walking away.

I tried to get out again, but couldn't and kept trying. I finally got out and ran after Christian. I grabbed his arm, and turned him to me. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded.

He smiled and kissed me passionately. Then we heard a chorus of, "Get a room!" We laughed and broke apart.

I grabbed the closest bucket to me and walked over to Dimitri, who had his back to me. I dumped all of the water on him. He turned around, and got me right on the head with a water balloon.

We all continued playing with water until the day came to a close. I walked with Christian around the lake, to a cabin that no one but us knew about. This was our cabin. He took my hand and led me through the wooden door and to the bedroom.

He picked me up and plopped me down on the bed. I laughed as he started to tickle me. "So Rose… What happened when I was out of it?" Christian asked laying down next to me.

I looked at him and kissed him. He smiled, and I began to talk. "Well… nothing really. I sprayed people with a hose and they chased after me. Viktoria, Dimitri's little sister, ran with me. We climbed to the roof of the gym and Dimitri followed to get us down. We didn't know that at first until Viktoria was pushed down onto a trampoline. Me and Dimitri wrestled. He won because I was focused on you." I told him in one breath.

He smiled and kissed me again. I yawned when he broke the kiss. He smiled and hugged me to his chest. "Maybe we should go to bed now." He said, turning on to his back. I laid, head resting on his chest, and arm across his stomach. He kissed the top of my head, and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too, my awesome Pyro." I said chuckling.

He chuckled and said, "That's my Rose. Glad to have you back, my love." I smiled up at him and kissed him. And somehow I knew everything would be alright. "My famous bad ass." He said before kissing me. We kissed for about an hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

I know. I'm evil…

But at least I'm nice enough to tell you that in the next chapter Rose and Christian will get pregnant.

Another thing… If you like Dimitri and Rose as a pair… and I hate to say this, but… You should stop reading this story because they are not going to fall in love with each other. In the future though, they all live together as one big happy family, and Dimitri moves on… eventually. *Cough cough* Mia *cough cough*

Hehee.

~Nicole Panthera Ozera~

* * *

**Me:** Hey, Christian, any messages for the fans?

**Christian:** Yeah. Don't die.

**Me:** *rolls eyes* Besides that.

**Christian:** No..?

**Me:** *glares*

**Christian:** *stares blankly*

**Me:** Boy, where is your mind?

**Christian:** In Rose's pants.

**Rose:** *giggles randomly*

**Me:** Eww...

**Christian:** *eyes* You're one to talk, Mrs. Lukerz.

**Me:** *blushes* JUST TELL THEM!

**Christian:** *smirks* Please press the blue link at the bottom.

**Adrian:** Or else.

**Me:** Oh, gosh...

**Rose:** DO AS HE SAYS! YOU MIGHT HAVE THE CREEPY GUY STALK YOUR DREAMS! *points to Adrian*

**Me: ***grumbles* I will get you back for that...

**Christian: **We shall see...

Lol. Just review! :P


	21. Shopping

**Chapter 21: Shopping**

**CPOV**

I walked with Rose hand-in-hand to a cabin we saw at the back of the lake but never had the chance to actually check it out. She was deep in thought about something, so I didn't say much to her. I decided on naming our future children. I was glad Rose could still have children. It made me feel happy that she was going to have my child, but then having my child taken out of the world made my heart tear. At least Rose and I could get through this together.

Once we reached the wooden door of the cabin, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. "So Rose… What happened when I was out?" I asked, not caring, and setting her gently on the bed.

She said something but I tuned her out and watched her like an angel sent from above. I was glad I had my Rose back, but I was still mad at her for leaving me and not telling me that I had a child as soon as she came back.

She stopped talking and stared back at me. I smiled, forcefully, and said, "Maybe we should go to sleep now." I laid on my back pulling her to my chest. She put an arm across my stomach and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you to, my awesome Pyro." That's my Rose.

"That's my Rose. Glad to have you back, my Love." I chuckled as she looked up and kissed me. And somehow I knew everything would be alright. "My famous bad ass." I said kissing her again. We kissed for about an hour before she fell asleep.

I slowly laid her down on the bed and walked outside the cabin. I didn't want to disturb her, and I didn't want to be with her when I cried. I lost my child. And all because of that fucking bitch Nicola Conta. What was I thinking? Good person! Ha! There was never a good bone in her!

I let tears flow from my eyes. They came and came. I wish I were holding both Rose and my daughter or son safely in my arms. I'm afraid to loving Rose because I cant lose her again.

I gripped the railing for support. Otherwise I would collapse and wouldn't be able enough to get up. I let more of my tears flow and sobbed violently.

I felt arms wrap slowly around me. I knew without looking who it was and quickly turned to hug her. She had tears flowing down her face. She looked at me sadly before turning and walking back into the cabin. I followed. I knew she was upset enough that her baby was gone, but to see me like this… I knew she was hurt. I knew she was upset for leaving me. I knew she was trying to stay strong for everyone else's benefit. I knew that she was hiding how she truly felt. I knew she was trying to get over this. I knew that she already had to much trouble. I knew that I had to take all this pain away.

She started to stumble to the ground and I quickly put my arms around her waist and held her up. She held on to the wooden chair. "I hate my life. I hate Nicola. I hate myself. I hate everything. Any thing I do or touch turns into a disaster. Its like I'm cursed. Anyone I talk to…" Just then the chair she was holding broke as if to prove herself. She fell completely to the floor, even though I was still holding her.

She broke into tears. I sat on the floor next to her. "Shh… Rose. Its okay. Shh…" I said to her.

She looked at me. I smiled. I was fine now. I let out all my pain and now I needed her to be okay too. "Christian…" She started. I cut her off with my lips.

She kissed me back immediately and wrapped her fragile arms around my neck. I put one of my hands on the small of her back and let one tangle in her hair. She licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth a little. Her tongue moved in sync with mine. I kissed her hungrily and lovingly.

She put her legs around my waist as I stood up. I grabbed her thighs to hold her up and walked to the bedroom. I laid her down and took my shirt off. I threw it to the ground. She ran her fingers down my chest then broke the kiss.

"Christian… we shouldn't do this. Not like this." She said smiling at me. "We shouldn't do this to chase away our pain."

"Rose… I was only crying because I wanted to hold both you and…" I couldn't say it. I would hurt her more.

"And?" She pushed.

I slid off of her and sat on the corner of the bed, with my head in my hands. I couldn't, could I? I didn't want to hurt her more. I sighed. I felt her rubbing circles on my back.

"I understand. Its okay Christian. Sure, I'm upset but at least I still have you. I love you." She said softly.

I turned back to her, and smiled because she was smiling. "Rose… please? I want to bring another life into this world." I smirked her favorite smirk. "I want to bring another child into this world with you Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Pyro." She said nodding. She pressed her lips to mine and I quickly kissed back.

I laid her back down on the bed and took off her shirt. I broke the kiss and kissed her earlobe, jaw line, and neck. I kissed down to the waistband of her pants, and licked along it. I heard her softly moan. I played with the button for a little while, teasing her, and then unbuttoned them. I slid them down and threw them to the floor.

I gently rubbed her clit with my thumb as I kissed her. She moaned on my lips. I broke the kiss, and started to rub her nipples through the lacey bra. She moaned. Then she unbuttoned my pants and slid them off, as I slid her bra off of her. That left us in only our underwear.

I smiled at my beautiful Rose, as I kissed her nipple lightly. She moaned when my lips came into contact. I smiled and said, "I love you." Causing her to moan from the vibration of my lips.

Once I was done with her breasts, I kissed her softly and lovingly. I slid down her underwear quickly. I stood up as I threw them to the ground. I slid her closer to the edge of the bed. I got onto my knees, and held her hands. I looked her in the eyes, before lowering my face between her legs.

I nudged the little pink nub with my nose, and she moaned once again. I blew lightly on her, and she bucked her hips. I took my hands away from her tightly closed ones and spread her legs. After they were spread enough, I took my fingers, and opened her lips. I gently licked her with my tongue, and sucked away all of her sweet nectar. She moaned and moaned. I decided to tease her more and stuck two of my fingers into her tight opening. I moved them in and out of her as my tongue licked her making she moan like crazy. I bit her lightly and sucked a little. She bucked her hips.

"Chris…tion… I'm going… to…" She whimpered.

I understood immediately and slid my boxers down as I slipped my fingers out of her. I kissed her passionately as I slid into her.

"Huston! We have lift off!" She said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "I missed you."

She smiled. I made love to her, listening to her soft purrs. Once we both reached our climax, I laid on my back, holding my beautiful Rose. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Christian. Never forget that. I am so… sorry for leaving. I also promise never ever to do that again. I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too Rose. It's okay. I understood why and its okay. I forgive you. I love you."

She smiled. I smiled back and kissed her. We made love a second time, before falling asleep.

**RPOV**

After a blissful night with Christian I fell asleep in his arms thankful I still had him.

Adrian interrupted my dreams _again_ tonight. I was to happy to care.

"_Hello Little Dhampir." I laughed and he looked confused. "Why are you so happy?"_

"_Um…" I blushed. "Christian and I…" _

"_Never mind! Stop right there." I chuckled. "By the way… where the hell are you? Everyone of the Belikov's, me, and the rest of your friends are worried sick!" He asked._

"_Relax. I'm fine. I'm in a cabin in the back of the lake with Christian." I said. "But please don't disturb us. I want to be with him and finally sleep tonight." He chuckled._

"_Okay, Little Dhampir. I'll pass on that you are okay." He said. I nodded. "See you."_

"_Bye."_

The dream faded and I fell into a dreamless sleep, only seeing Christian's face.

**DPOV**

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? God please be okay! I paced around the room waiting for Adrian to come out of La La Land. Everyone was gathered watching him intently, waiting for him to find Rose.

He suddenly jolted up and smirked. "Well?" We all yelled.

"She… she's okay."

"Where is she?" Lissa asked.

"Um… she told me not to tell you, but um… oh screw it! She's with Christian! What else is new?" He screamed. Then his mouth fell open. "Great. Now she's going to kill me." He said sarcastically.

I sighed and walked out of the room. At least she's safe.

**RPOV**

I felt Christian shift on the bed, waking me up. I turned over and met my Christian's gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." He murmured patting my stomach lightly. I chuckled and kissed him. "I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"As I love you Christian Ozera." I replied kissing him on the lips.

He kissed me as he slipped on top of me. "Oh really?" I nodded. He smirked. "Prove it, my lover."

I smiled. "And how is that Mr. Ozera?" I asked mockingly.

"Mmmm… I can think of a few things." He said, nibbling on my jaw line.

I smirked and grabbed him. I started to stroke him as I rolled him off of me and I climbed on top of him. He groaned, as I chuckled.

"Rose. No." He said.

"Fine." I said, and climbed off of him.

He chuckled and climbed on top of me. "Aw… Come on. You know that's not what you want, or what I want." He said, kissing me again.

"Christian…" I murmured, looking into his eyes. "I want you."

He smiled and thrust into me gently. I moaned loudly. "Thought so." He said thrusting into me further.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to make him get deeper into me. He thrust himself in and out of me, causing me to moan like there wasn't no tomorrow. I felt my muscles clench as he fastened his thrusts. He growled a little, as I met my climax.

He soon followed lead, and when he was done, he knelt down in between my legs, to start licking my clit. His tongue did so many wonders to my body causing me to cum again. He licked it all up and let me taste myself by kissing me.

"You taste so good, my love." Christian murmured. "Like peppermint and cinnamon. Mmmm… good mix." He said as he kissed me again.

I chuckled. "So…Pyro? Should we head back?" I asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

We both got up off the bed, and put our clothes on. As we walked out of the cabin he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the school. As soon as we came into view, we were attacked by Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, My mom, Stan, Alberta, The Belikov's, and Mrs. Kirova.

I did a double take and found no Dimitri. Oh well! I was to happy to care.

Christian set me down on the ground and Lissa started to comb through my hair. "Jeez… Christian. What the hell did you do?" Christian and I blushed. Everyone chuckled.

Stan and Alberta glared at me. "We thought we lost you. Don't do that to us." Stan said, grabbing Alberta's hand.

My eyes almost bugged out. "Us?"

They both nodded. "We have been together for a while now." Stan said.

My eyes did pop out this time. "Hey. Um… where is Avery?" Lissa asked.

"She is sitting on the bench over there being creeped out by Jesse and Ralf. I feel bad for her." Stan said.

"Jesse and Ralf have been very helpful… so far. But… yeah lets go rescue her." I said.

They all nodded and we walked over to her. Eddie eagerly walked faster. Avery smiled as she saw us all walking over to her.

"Jesse and Ralf I have to go! Bye! See you!" She yelled eagerly and got up and ran to us.

We all laughed.

"Thank god! I was just about to punch Ralf in his dumb ass face." She said.

"I've had a few times where I've wanted to do that." I said. Everyone else chuckled and nodded.

She laughed, then her, Adrian, Oksana, Marc, and Lissa, walked off.

I was about to go with them but someone grabbed my hand. I turned back to find Dimitri. "Hey Comrade." I said.

He glared. "Ha ha." He said rolling his eyes. "Come on. Lets go train."

I nodded and followed. "Um… actually… I don't think this is a good idea." I said. "I mean I probably shouldn't…"

"Come on." He walked faster. I had to strain to keep up. I heard someone following. I turned and found Vikki. She patted my arm. "Lets race to the gym."

I nodded and me, Vikki, and Dimitri started running for the gym.

Once there, we walked in to find that people were decorating the gym. I walked up to Dimitri. "What is all this?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I felt bad about everything and wanted to make up for it. I made a few calls and asked Mrs. Kirova if we could have a ball. She said yes. So here we go. Its on Saturday. So tomorrow. You should go get some dresses and whatever." He replied.

I hugged him, and let a tear fall down my cheek. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome, Roza." He said. He hugged me tighter. "Save me a dance?"

I nodded. "I promise." I kissed his cheek and unwrapped myself from his embrace. "Are we going shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah in…" He looked at the clock. "Ten minutes. Go ahead and find the rest of the gang." I nodded, and kissed his forehead.

I ran out of the gym and stumbled into an angry Christian. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He smirked. "You left me without saying goodbye."

I chuckled. "Oh come on Pyro. We have shopping to do." He groaned and I chuckled again.

We found the others by a fountain. Avery was on Eddie's lap. Damn. Where have I been? Lissa was sitting next to Adrian, holding his hand. Oksana and Marc was sitting on the fountain edge, watching as I approached. Alberta was staring at Stan, and he was walking toward the fountain, smiling at her. Mia was sitting next to Alberta on the ground, waving at me. I waved back. Vikki ran past us then and sat down next to Mia. Everyone turned this way, and stood up. They all ran over to me.

"OMG! Did you here!" Lissa asked.

"About the dance? Yea. When are we going?" I asked Ellen (Kirova) who had just come up to us.

"Twenty Minutes. I changed the time so you had time to get ready so hurry up and go." I nodded.

Lissa, Mia, Vikki, and Avery grabbed me, and towed me to my room. "Hurry and meet us down by the fountain." Lissa ordered. I nodded, and watched them leave.

I walked into my room, and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black short shorts, a pair of black UGG's, and a white T-shirt that said, BITE ME, in silver. I grabbed a pair of black sunglasses. I tucked them on my shirt between my breasts. I walked out the door and ran straight into Christian, and my mom.

My mom rolled her eyes, but Christian framed my face with his hands and kissed my forehead.

My mom cleared her throat, loudly might I add. "Rose, go change your pants."

I laughed and pointed to my shirt. She laughed and said, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my closet. I grabbed a white Aero sweater. I walked out of the room grabbing Christian's hand and dragging him with me. He chuckled as my mom groaned.

We walked to Christian's room, and he let me pick out his clothes. I choose Khaki shorts and a white collared shirt that stuck to his skin like glue. Now I get to see his awesome muscles. I grabbed his white sneaks and handed them to him. He put them on and grabbed my hand.

"Mom?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded.

Okay so dressing your mom is fun. Especially when you make them look hot!

I drug her back to my room, and picked her clothes.

I choose a black shirt that clung to her, and made her chest pop. I choose black short shorts that matched mine. She laughed and slipped them on. I handed her hot pink sunglasses. I even made her hair up into a pony tail. I took her sunglasses and put them on top of her head, to just sit there.

I looked at my work, and groaned. "Your missing something." She chuckled. "Got it!" I said. I turned to my desk, and grabbed a rose colored lip gloss and lightly applied it to her lips. "There." She shook her head and looked in the floor length mirror.

She gasped. "Rose! You work magic! I love you." She said.

"I love you too, mommy." I said. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. "You look hot mom!" She laughed. "Like a teenager."

She laughed again. "You should dress up more. Can I do it?"

I smiled brighter and nodded. She put my hair up into a loose bun and changed my black sunglasses to white one's, with black shades, and jewels on them. She set them on top of my head, and put a maroon color lip gloss on my lips. She topped it off with a light colored red blush.

I looked in the mirror and hugged my mother. She laughed, and put her arm on her hip arching it like the men do when they are escorting their date somewhere. I put my arm through hers, and we walked out. Once we were able to see the group me and my mom started to skip like the Wizard of Oz characters.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ!" We laughed at the group who had their mouths agape.

Dimitri stared at my mom. I laughed my ass off when he said, "Who is your hot friend Rose?"

My mom walked up to him and slapped him hard against his face. "Shut it Belikov or I will most definitely shut it for you." I laughed harder when his eyes bugged out.

Everyone started to laugh. When we were all done laughing, we climbed into SUV's the school owned.

Me and Christian sat in the very back of the first one. Vikki, My mom, and Mia sat in the seat in front of us. Dimitri was in the driver's seat and Olena sat in the front seat. In the second SUV, Lissa, Adrian, Avery, Eddie, and Yeva rode, along with Paul.

The third SUV held Karolina, Sonya, Jesse, Ralf, Stan and Alberta. We were all in and ready to go. We drove all the way to the mall and got out of the crowded SUV's.

Me, Lissa, Mia, Avery, My mom, Vikki, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie all split up from the others. The first place we went was to the DEB shop.

I looked at the racks and still couldn't find anything. "Hey, Rose!" Lissa yelled. I looked up at her. "I think I found something for you."

I walked over to her and looked at the dress in front of her. "Oh Lissa I love this!" I said, grabbing the dress off the rack, so I could look at it.

It was a navy blue dress and an intricate beadwork design wraps the Empire waist of a shoulder-bearing dress, fashioned with keyholes at the front and back for just-right hints of skin. My style. I hugged Lissa and went to try it on anyway.

I walked out of the dressing room and Christian was already standing there. "Well?" I asked.

"I love it. Its beautiful Girl!" He said mimicking a French dude.

I laughed. "Okay Chrissie."

His face scrunched up and I stuck my tongue out at him. I climbed back into the dressing rooms and changed back into my casual clothes.

I walked out and started to walk over to Lissa, but someone grabbed my butt. I gasped and turned around. I met someone's lips and they happened to be Christian's. I kissed him back.

"Chrissie?" I chuckled.

"Okay, Rosie." He mocked.

I laughed and flipped him off. He pulled my finger into his mouth and sucked a little. I laughed. "Later, Pyro."

"Fine." We both chuckled and walked back to Lissa.

"Oh, Rose! I found the perfect one!" She said. "What do you think?"

It was a simple white that flowed to about half-way to her knees. It had a scoop neck with eyelet ruffle skirt. It didn't have spaghetti straps which made it non-fancy. It was cute. It was Lissa's style. "Perfect for you, Lissa." I handed her back the dress and walked over to Mia.

She had of course a dress. "Well?" She asked.

"Let me see." She nodded, handing it to me.

It was a purple knee-length dress with a V-neck and a fit-to-flare shape. It would make her boobs and eyes pop out. It's also match the slight tan she had from training in the sun.

"Who in the hell are you trying to impress girl?" I asked.

"Um…" She hesitated. "Okay, but don't get mad!" I nodded and put my right hand on my chest. "D- Dimitri."

My eyes popped out. "Good job! He'll love this!" I told her.

"So… you're not mad?" She asked.

"No. Go try this on." I handed her back the dress and sighed as I watched her walk to the dressing room.

"I know you still have feelings for him. Are you going to be okay?" Christian asked rubbing my shoulders.

I sighed. "Like I said before. I'll be fine. You're not mad about that are you?" I asked.

"No. I understand it will take time. I am still getting over the Lissa issue." We both sighed. "At least I have you, my badass." He said, with a smirk.

I chuckled and looked at my mom. She looked scared. She was looking across the shop at some guy. I walked over to her. "Go mom. Get your groove on." She looked at me just as the guy turned around. Oksana tried to grab me and hold me back. "Oh hell no."

He turned his head towards me, and started to back up. "Rose…" I heard Dimitri warn.

"Rose?" Some people asked.

Christian put his hands on my shoulders as he asked, "What's wrong? What did that guy do to you?"

"Its Rose's father." My mom said. "Abe? What are you doing here?" She seemed almost happy.

He smiled, and walked slowly over to us, never taking his eyes off my mom. "Oh… Janine…" He said as he hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I miss you." She said.

"Ugh! Gross! Mom, what the hell?"

"Rose your dad didn't leave us. He and I were forbidden by both our parents. We wanted to be together but I decided that was not a good choice and left him. I am so sorry for that." She said the last part looking at him.

"Its okay, Janie. I forgive you." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Um… dad?" He looked at me. "I um…" I looked away. "Sorry for hurting you. He smiled.

"That's okay, Rose." He hugged me then stared at my mom like she was his whole world. "Janine… why? Why did you run off?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

She let a few fall down her cheeks. She hugged him tight to her. "Oh… Abe… I am so, so sorry." She cried.

They had a few more minutes. "Its ok Janie. Everything will be fine. Do you still want to be together?" She nodded. "Good because you are stuck with me." She laughed and went to look for a dress. He turned to me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I replied.

"Did you know you were pregnant when you were in Russia?" He asked.

I look down with a frown. "Um… Abe. Don't talk about that." My mother said.

"Why…" He saw my face and the tear that slid down my face. Christian wiped it away and wiped his own away. "Sorry." He said.

"That's okay."

"Rose! Can you help me pick out my dress?" Vikki asked. I nodded. She winked at me. I walked over to her and she smiled sadly. "I owed you one." I smile at her. Christian still didn't leave my side and held my hand at all times. "Hey. What about this one?" She asked.

"Oh my god. Its so you!" I said.

It was a pretty pink peasant style dress with the look of lingerie featuring slim spagetti straps with sweetheart peasant bra bodice. It had a black lace panel that defines the waist and is mirrored at the hem with a sweet ruffle trim. It was her style. She took it out of my hands and ran to the dressing room.

I walked over to my mom and dad. He wouldn't leave her side. "Mom. I think I might've found you one."

"Really? What would that be?" She looked wary. I laughed.

"Follow me." I led her over to a rack that had really cute dresses on it. "This one."

I handed her a black bandage dress. It had sleeves, on the shoulders, and it would cling to her skin. "Its more your style then mine." She said.

I rolled my eyes and put it back on the rack. "What? That is so… your style!" Dad yelled.

I looked at my mom. "Not that!" She yelled back at him. Me and my dad both rolled our eyes.

"So dad, what's new?" Oksana said, walking up to us.

My mom looked at him. "Dad?" She asked, letting more tears fall down her face. He was going to say something, but she turned to me. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I nodded sadly. She stumbled to the stores bathroom.

My dad let a few tears flow down his face as he watched her. "Go." I told him. He turned to me. He looked at me even more broken. I rolled my eyes. "Go _after_ her." He didn't hesitate. He walked right into the bathroom my mom just walked into.

"Your mom?" Oksana asked. I sighed and nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

I smiled. "Don't sweat."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded and turned back to Christian. "So… Pyro, why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He looked nervous so I let it drop. I didn't miss the glance he snuck at Adrian though.

I looked back at the rack and sighed. I gasped. I found a black flirty edged chiffon spaghetti-strap dress with beautifully ruched panels shaping the bodice above a gently flared skirt. The back zipped up with a hook-the-eye closure. It would reach my moms knees and flow so it's be able for her to move around in. It was perfect.

I walked over to the bathroom. "Janine… I am so, so sorry please forgive me." I heard my dad say weakly. He sounded so broken.

I knocked and walked in. They were both crying. I showed my mom the dress. She smiled at me and nodded. I smiled at them both and walked out. I walked out in time to see Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri walking out of the store.

I started to follow, but everyone else blocked my way, even the store's clerk. They were all smiling. "I don't think I even want to know." They all looked at each other and smiled. I rolled my eyes, and went to pay for my dresses.

Up next: shoes! Yes my favorite part. Avery decided she'd wait for a different store to buy a dress and Oksana agreed with her. I told Alberta that she was getting a dress and she frowned. I chuckled.

* * *

**Haha. So did you like the chapter? Dresses on profile and there will be shoes and dresses added to it also. :P**

**REVIEW! Five times!**

**Christian says so!**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	22. Anastasiya

**Chapter 22: Anastasiya**

**CPOV**

God! I am soooo nervous! Help me!

* * *

**JPOV**

"Dad?" I asked letting a few tears fall. He had another daughter. How many did he have? I turned to Rose. "I'm going to use the bathroom." She nodded sadly and I walked to the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the furthest wall. I leaned against it. It was my fault. He moved on. I couldn't blame him, I did leave. I didn't want to, but I did and that hurt him more deeply than I thought possible. He wasn't the same Abe. He was more powerful and could have any women he wanted without trying.

My body filled with violent sobs and I sunk to the floor. I banged my fist against the wall. I endured the blood that flowed out of my hands and watched it flow for a moment before I buried my head in my knees. I cried harder than I ever have and I soon heard the door opening. I didn't move. I just sat there sobbing and wishing that I had never left him.

I felt arms incase me and pull me onto someone's lap. It was Abe. I could tell from his scent. I sunk into him, and sobbed into his chest. He held me tighter and rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt him sob once. I looked up to find tears running down his face. I wiped them away and followed his gaze. I was still gushing blood and I started to get a little dizzy. He stood up and cradled me against his chest. He walked over to the sink.

He sat me on the counter and put my hand under the faucet. I winced in pain. He gently started to clean my wound. I sobbed the whole time. He still cared for me, and I most likely broke his trust. I sobbed harder and almost fell off the counter.

He caught me and couldn't catch me in time. We both fell to the floor. Neither of us got hurt, but we did fall. I landed on top of his lap. He wrapped me up again and cradled me. He started to stroke my hair. "Shh… Janine. I am here. Please don't hurt yourself. Shh…" He said, soothingly.

I sobbed into his chest and pulled away. "Abe… I am so sorry." I said.

He stroked my cheek. "Its okay Janine. I love you. Its okay." He said smiling sadly at me. My sobs broke off, but I couldn't stop crying. "Janine… I am so, so sorry please forgive me." I smiled and nodded.

We leaned in to kiss each other, when someone knocked on the door. Rose walked in, with a beautiful black dress. She was trying to cheer me up, and it worked. I smiled and nodded. She smiled back at me, then at Abe, and walked out of the bathroom.

I turned back to Abe. He framed my face with his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back until my back was on the floor. "Not here." I said to him, breathless.

He smiled. "Of course." He stood up and then helped me up. He looked at me and then picked me up bridal-style.

He walked out of the bathroom, but as soon as he sat me back down on my feet, I ran straight into the bathroom. He followed me. I ran to the sink and started to wash my red eyes.

Abe rolled his eyes. "Always got to look your best." He chuckled.

"Kay. I'm done!" I said, then he picked me back up and carried me out to where Rose was.

She was having trouble with the clothes. She had bunches of them in her arms, and was trying to put some back. "Damn thing!"

I laughed, and walked up to her. I took a few out of her hands. "What is all this?" I asked.

"Oh… Nothing." She said. I laughed and shook my head. "Here." She said, handing me the black dress.

* * *

**RPOV**

I sighed and walked over to the door. Everyone rushed to make sure I didn't go out. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez… I was going next door. I have to get shoes to match my dress. Duh! Now move!" I said putting enough venom in my voice to make them moved.

They didn't. They did when Christian and the guys came back in. "Now can I go look at shoes?" I asked.

They nodded and I walked out. I felt the nausea and when I did I ran back to guard the Moroi. The guardians and novices looked at me confused. "Get your stakes out!" I yelled, just as the Strigoi got his clutches on me. He put his arm around my neck and held one of my arms.

"Come with me, and I will not hurt the Ozera boy." I made eye contact with Christian. He was scared. Scared for me.

"Rose! That's… my dad!" My eyes widened. "Be careful!" He yelled.

"So Mr. Ozera… you should be very proud of your son. He's very smart, and lets not forget… He has me pregnant. You kill me… there goes the Ozera line." Christian glowed when I said I was pregnant. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't pregnant. It was a scam. Christian's dad looked at me, and I looked back. "I thought you were dead anyway." I sighed. "Leech."

I looked at Dimitri, who was fuming. He caught my eyes and caught on to my plan. I looked at Vikki, who then ducked down. I watched as Vikki crawled her way toward us, and watched as Dimitri and my mother crawled to the back exit.

"I am dead. And next time you try to beat me, you will be too." He said, then sank his teeth into my neck. I gasped in pain and then moaned when I felt nothing but bliss. I started to drop to the floor and he followed. I was used to giving blood. But not this much.

Then I knew what he was doing and jolted into action. I stabbed him in the side with my stake and watched him as he fell to the floor with a scream. It took me a moment to stand up. Once up, I stood over Christian's dad and pushed the stake into his chest where his heart was. With one last sorrow filled look at Christian, I stabbed the stake through his chest. He let out a grunt and said three simple words.

"I hate you." He said.

"I know." Then he was gone. I looked back at all the smiling and proud faces of my friends. I frowned when I saw Christian's horrified face. He was looking at my neck. "What?" I asked.

"Rose. Your bleeding!" He yelled rushing towards me. He moved my hair to the side, and I saw panic in his eyes. "Lissa!" He called.

She raced from the store next door and gasped when she saw the Strigoi lying on the floor. "What the hell… Oh my god! Christian? Is that…"

Christian nodded. "But that doesn't matter. Help Rose." She nodded and came to rest her hand on the cut. I flinched and then relaxed. I was healed quicker the you could say hot-dog. Christian pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. "Oh… Rose." He said.

I looked around to find we had an audience. I didn't want them to see him cry so I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him with me to the shoe store. "Christian… I'm so sorry. He was going to kill me, or you. I couldn't let that happen. I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded.

"Rose I am not mad about that. I was scared I was going to lose you." He kissed my lips. "Please don't ever do that to me again." He sounded worried. "Did he hurt you? Did he hurt the baby?"

I looked down. "No and…" I sighed. "I needed time. That was only a way to stall him."

He framed my face with his hands and pulled my face back up to look at him. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. "It's okay, love. Just don't do that again." He said, and chuckled. I chuckled with him.

Mia walked in then. "Rose, I have to speak with you. May I steal her?"

He smiled. "Not for long." She chuckled and drug me to the girls bathroom.

"So… what's up?" I asked.

"Rose. I don't know what to do. I like, or maybe love Dimitri. I don't think I can do this. Besides he was yours first. I mean you're my friend and I shouldn't date my friends ex- boyfriend. It would be so, so wrong of me. I mean I dated Aaron… but that was different. I…ugh!" She said, pacing in front of me.

"Mia!" She stopped, and looked at me. "First, I wont be mad. I have Christian. Second, did you buy that dress?" She nodded. "Good. Tell Dimitri you need a favor. Tell him you need his opinion on the how you look in the dress." She nodded. "If he stares at you for a long time, more than just looking at the dress, then you should start to flirt. He will gulp and nod. Ask him if he likes what he see's and if he does gulp and nod, then job-well-done." I told her trying to breath right again.

She hugged me. "Thanks Rose! You're a life saver!"

"Literally." We both laughed our asses off. I was in tears and Mia was on the floor.

"Girls? What's so funny?" Lissa and Alberta asked walking in. My mom stood behind them at the door way. Mia stood up.

We both looked at each other, then started to laugh again. "Hello!" Mom asked.

"We don't know! Here let us refrain!" I said trying not to laugh.

Mia hugged me again. "Thanks Rose! You're a life saver!"

"Literally." I said again. Then we laughed. Lissa chuckled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" I said, mimicking Elvis.

They all laughed. We walked out to see the boys looking at us like we just came out of the nut factory. Us girls looked at each other, and started to laugh again. Someone patted my shoulder, and I looked to see Viktoria pointing to the DEB shop. I looked over to find Christian on his knees by his father. I walked over with a frown on my face. I wrapped my arms around him and shot the others a warning glance. They all walked into the shoe store again.

"He was a great dad." Christian said. "I'll miss him."

"Christian…" He cut me off with his lips. I smiled and helped him stand up.

We walked over to the shoe store. Adrian was already holding tons of boxes. He caught my gaze and glared when I started to laugh. It made me laugh harder.

I walked over to a shoe rack, and started to look for shoes that would go great with my dress. Christian kept smiling, but frowned when he looked toward the DEB shop. He seemed to smile brighter every time he looked at me.

"Christian! I found them!" It was a white satin high heel with three-inch heels. It had a leather sole and a rosette detail. There was a rose-like flower on the tow. I smiled.

I looked over towards Christian. He and Lissa were talking to each other. I frowned. He was supposed to be mine. I frowned deeper and looked away, before he could notice me frowning. I grabbed the shoes again and their box. I began to put the shoes back into the box. Slowly. I knew it was to good… no great… to be true. I let a tear slide down my cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

I caught a person looking at me. It turned out to be a mirror. I looked behind me to find Christian looking at me concerned. He smiled, sadly. I knew it. I frowned and looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. I saw him frown in the mirror. I heard footsteps. I looked to find Adrian about to sit down. Christian looked furious and looked at me with anger. I shot him a confused look and mouthed, 'What's wrong?' He didn't answer. He looked at Adrian one last time before storming out of the store. Alberta followed, with Stan flanked to her side. Protecting the Moroi.

Dimitri shot me a look. A confused one at that. I shot him the same look. He shrugged. I nodded for him to follow me. He nodded. I walked to the front of the store. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Adrian walked by and was about to sit. Christian was walking toward me. I let Adrian sit and was about to get up, and walk over to Christian. Instead, he shot me an angry look and stalked off." I said, through a sob.

Dimitri patted my back. "It's okay, Rose. He loves you." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you Dimitri." I said. He patted my shoulder. "Act like we're together. I want to get rid of those guys following me every where." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my lower back, and walked toward the 'Baby 'R' Us.' store. The guys walked away. I started laughing and Dimitri unwrapped his arm from around me, and pointed toward someone sitting on the side of the fountain glaring daggers at Dimitri. "Thanks." I said to Dimitri. He nodded and walked back to the shoe store. I walked to Christian and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You!" I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"What did I do? All I did was look at you and let Adrian sit down next to me! He didn't stay there. He got up immediately when Lissa called him. You… walked out! Not me!" I said, standing up and stalking back to the store.

He caught up with me. "Then what about Belikov? That didn't look like nothing!"

I glared at him. "A group of men…" I looked over to find the same group of men looking at my chest. I pointed to them. "That group of men! Was stalking me and me and Dimitri acted like we were fucking dating so that they would leave me the hell alone!" Then men looked at me and started to whistle.

Christian followed my glare. He bared his fangs at the men, and their eyes widened. "Back off!" He snarled. They all scurried down the stairs. The wrong ones. I didn't laugh even though it was funny to watch the men get trampled over and hit in the back of the head with some old lady's purse. Christian looked back at me. "I am so sorry Rose. I am just a little edgy. Nervous." He admitted.

I sat back down and he did too. He grabbed my hands and I leaned against him. "Why though? I don't get it." I told him.

He lifted my head up to look at him. "You'll find out soon enough." He said looking at me. He looked like the happiest man alive. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Rose!" Vikki said walking up to me. "I got those shoes you were looking at. Here." She said handing me the shoe box. "BTW… why were you upset in there. You looked like you were about to cry." Vikki asked me.

"Thanks. I was thinking about our baby." I said. She frowned, as did Christian. "But I am fine now. Thank you for buying these." She smiled and hugged me.

"That's my girl. I am going to go buy my own shoes now." She said. I laughed and she pulled me up. "Come help me!" I sighed. I grabbed Christian's hand and drug him with me.

He laughed. I saw Alberta and Stan start to follow. I smiled and shook my head. They both shrugged and smiled. They then sat on the fountain, and gazed into each others eyes. Gross!

Vikki pulled me to a shoe rack, and started going through the boxes, me laughing the whole time. "I found them!" She sang. I practically snagged the box out of her hands and glared. She chuckled.

I smiled and looked at the shoes. I gasped. They were perfect for! They were open-toed with a 2 and a half inch heel. They had a leather sole but the shoes themselves were satin and black. "Buy those!" said.

"Rose!" "Rose!" "Rose!" I heard a chorus.

I looked at Lissa, my mom, and Mia. I groaned and went to my mom. Lissa and Mia glared at her. I laughed. "Be there in a minute guys." They rolled their eyes.

"Rose? What do you think?" I grabbed the shoes and pretended I was going to hit her in the head. She laughed. "Just give me your opinion. Be honest please." I laughed.

They were black base black diamond encrusted. They were three and half inch heels. She would look gorgeous in these. I looked at her, handed her the shoe, nodded, and then walked over to Lissa. "What?" I asked.

She handed me a box. "Umm…" I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the shoe. They were simple and gold. They were, I think, two-inch heels. "I love these Lissa. Can I ask you about what you and Christian were talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "He and I were talking about why we blocked you when we were in the DEB." She chuckled.

I laughed and walked away. I walked to Mia who was sitting in the corner watching Dimitri, while holding a shoe box in her hands. "Mia?"

She sighed and handed me the box, never breaking her gaze from Dimitri. "Here."

I looked at the shoes in the box. They were a plane red. "Mia these are not going to get you, anywhere."

She looked at me finally with big pleading eyes. "Help me?" I nodded and sat next to her, then started to go through the shoes. I shook my head at all her choices. She frowned and huffed out. "Ugh! Screw it! I am never going to get him anyway!" She yelled/whispered.

I chuckled and she glared. "Calm down, Mia! I promise you will get him." She smiled. I got up and walked to a different section of the store, leaving Mia in her fantasies about my Dim… her Dimitri. I sighed and batted back the tears.

The were simple and black. Formal but not. It had a jewel on the toe. They were four inch-heels and they would look nice on her with that dress on.

"Mia!" She jumped up and ran over. "Look!"

"OMG! Rose their lovely."

"Try them on." She did and they fit perfectly. She immediately ran to the cashier. I laughed.

I looked at everyone and started to walk out of the store when someone caught my arm. Christian turned me to him and I smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Litman Jewelers down the mall. I want to look at their jewelry." He nodded. I kissed him on the lips, then I left.

I walked down to the jewelers only to find that I was being followed. I spun around and punched a guy right in his face. "Quit following me!" He ran. I started to walk again. I walked into the store and started to look around, but I notice nothing is good enough. I start to walk out but I see something in the corner of my eye. I look at it, and smirk. Ha ha. Found the perfect one. I walk over to the case and look at the price tag. My face drops. $129.00. It'd probably fake anyways. I grunt and walk out of the store, and ran straight into Christian.

"Did you want that? I can get it for you." He smiled at me.

"Not worth it. It's probably fake anyway." I said trying to _not_ get the damn necklace. It was shaped like a rose and it was all gold with a diamond in the middle.

He smiled. "Okay." That was it. We walked over to a restaurant and straight to the waitress at the booth.

"How may I help you?" She asked, smiling seductively at Christian. Oh hell no! "Sir are you single? Why don't you let me show you a good time?" She said wagging her eyebrows.

Christian smirked and was about to say something. He closed his mouth when he saw the look on my face. I slipped the fake diamond ring I had on my other hand onto my ring finger.

"Yes he'd like a table. He and his fiancé…" I pointed to my finger. "Have places to be and babies to feed." I said glaring.

She shrugged it off. "Are you his sister ma'am? I am truly…" That did it! I punched her in her jaw. She fell to the floor with a _thump_.

I heard a chorus of cheers. I looked up and the whole mall was cheering. Obviously everyone here hates her. I blew the knuckles on my right fist. They all laughed as that girl got up and threw a punch at me. I dodged it. She stared agape. She tried to reach for my arms, but I kicked the back of her knees, and she leaned down to hold it. I kicked her in her stomach lighter then I had in the back of her knees, and she grunted.

I ringed her neck and pushed her to the ground. I was on her in a second. I started to punch and punch. I went for her nose, just as I felt people pulling me back. I went to hit that person only to find Stan, Alberta, Mom, Dad, and every single one of my friends staring at me. More like glaring. I smiled sweetly. They kept glaring.

I gulped at Dimitri and my mother. They had their arms crossed, and had the most meanest glare on their face. I looked at my dad… he was staring at my mom off in La La Land. I looked at Vikki and Mia to see that they were enjoying this. All of a sudden me and my gang, started to laugh our asses of. Good times. Good times.

I felt someone behind me and swung my arm backwards. She shoots… she scores. I heard a grunt and that person fell to the floor. I looked to my right to be sure it wasn't Christian. Thankfully it wasn't. He chuckled and started to walk back to the sign in booth of the restaurant.

"Table for…" He looked at me. I held out my hand and held up two fingers. "Two, please." He finished.

This time it was a guy and he was staring at me. I waved and glared. He gulped and said, "Follow me." Christian nodded and took my hand. We followed the waiter to a booth in the… of course middle of the restaurant.

I went to sit down, but Christian shook his head. I straightened back up and looked at him confused. "Perhaps an area more private." Christian said, stuffing the guys apron pocket with money. The guy gave Christian an 'are-you-serious' look and nodded. He led us to a deserted area and got us a booth that closed. We stepped in to the booth and sat down. "Perfect."

"Good. Um… the waitress will be here in a minute and um… try not to hurt her anymore." He smiled and winked. Me and Christian laughed at that. "Thank you, by the way. I really needed that money. You see my mom has heart cancer and we're not doing so well. I have three jobs and I sold my house and car for money. So, thank you." He said, and smiled thankfully. He walked away.

Christian and I shut the private booth and looked at each other. "Poor man…" I said trailing off at the end. "I wish there was something we could do."

I sighed. Christian smiled. "I have an idea. I'll be right back." I nodded. As he was about to leave the booth, the waitress opened the door and glared at me. "Rose…" Christian warned. I smiled evilly. He laughed and said, "I will have a Pepsi and so will she. We will also both have the fried shrimp and fries." He was ordering for me. Aw… how sweet. "And our desert…" He said winking at me. "Can wait until we're at home." I blushed and the girl made a face. I snorted.

"Well there be anything else?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah. Good-bye." Christian said. She got teary eyed and walked out of the booth. Me and Christian started to laugh. "Now… I am going to go help that guy out. You stay here, and I will be right back." He gave me a peck on the lips and left the booth.

I started playing with my straw wrapper and waited for Christian to come back. Once I was about to go look for him, the waitress came back with our drinks. "The food will take a while." I nodded. She sounded scared.

I smiled. "I'm not usually this mean. It's just that I lost my first child and am still getting over that." She looked at me.

"Oh. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off and leant against the booth door.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, that I gave you a black eye, but a little make-up should cover that up. When do you get off work?" I asked.

She looked at her watch. "In…" She was cut off by the booth door opening. She fell out and landed on her head. She cried out in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked rushing out the door. She was trying to get up and I helped her. She gasped in pain when she stretched her leg. I looked down and saw there was a bruise forming. "Here. Come and sit." I said putting my arm around her waist supporting her weight. I got her in and let her sit.

"Thanks. God I am such an idiot." That's when I noticed why she looked so familiar. She reached out her hand and I reached out to shake hers. She smiled. I started to take a sip of my soda only to spit it out when she said… "Hi. I am Anastasia Ozera."

"Who?" I asked as I started to clean my nose off. She chuckled. And started to clean the table.

"Ozera. Anastasia Ozera." She said. "I am a Dhampir. I already know you are a Dhampir and he is Moroi." She chuckled.

"You do realize you and him are related right?" I asked. She looked confused. "That's Christian. Christian Ozera." she stared agape at me.

"I thought every one of my family members were dead?" Realization crossed her face. "Oh god…" she said putting her arm over her head. "I hit on my cousin. Ewe." I laughed. She glared. "Its not funny." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe it is." she said chuckling.

I laughed. "So when do you get off?" I asked.

"About… three minutes. Why?" she replied.

"When you get off come and sit with me and Christian. I will make up for that eye since you are soon, hopefully, possibly…" I sighed. "Damn that bastard. Why hasn't he proposed to me yet?" I groaned. The sooner the better.

"I thought…" I shook my head. I handed her the ring. "Oh." I chuckled took the ring and threw it across the booth.

"Anyway… we can talk and get our hair and make-up done. Then if you want… you could come back with me and Christian and the rest of our friends and family." I said.

"Cool." She thought for a second. "How many Ozera's are left?" She asked.

"You, Christian, and Tasha Ozera." I flinched. "I hate her."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it.": I said looking down. "I will tell you soon though." She let it go thankfully.

The booth door opened and in came Christian. Anastasia flinched. Christian looked confused. "What the…" He started.

She reached out and shook hands with him. "I'm Anastasia… Ozera." Christian choked a little and I patted him on the back. "I will be right back. I have to get your food." We both nodded and looked at each other as she left.

Christian sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "I love you." I murmured.

He rested his chin against my head as he said. "I love your too, my love." He kissed my temple and then the booth door opened. Anastasia popped in and set our food on the table.

"I will be back after you two are… um… done." She said and left.

"How did you know what I was going to choose?" I asked, digging into the shrimp.

"Just a hitch." he said stuffing his mouth with fries.

When we were done we sat against the back of the both holding each other. Finally, I thought. Alone. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He looked at me with a smirk, before slipping under the high table. I smirked and helped Christian pull my short shorts down. He slipped down my underwear and came back up to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and was glad this booth locked.

I reached over and locked it. He smiled and went back to work. He slid his hands down my inner thighs and spread my legs. He ran his hands back up my thighs and plunged two fingers into my opening. I moaned loudly and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. He started to suck and nibble at my clit, while still using his fingers. I moaned again, louder this time, in bliss. He chuckled against my clit, causing me to buck my hips from the vibration his mouth left.

He could tell I was on the verge of my climax and started to curl his fingers toward my abdomen, hitting my G-Spot every time. I moaned in bliss over and over again. "Chris…tian…" I moaned. He knew exactly what I was about to do and quickly pulled his shorts and underwear down and he plunged into me a few times, getting faster with each thrust. I was about to cum when he slipped out of me and laid on the bench.

He lowered my body onto him and kept me sitting there. He discarded the rest of my clothes, and thrust into me roughly. I moaned. He kept his hands on my hips and helped me move up and down on his cock. This wasn't love right now. This was red hot, blissful sex. The kind that makes you lose it. He grunted and moved his hips faster. His face started to turn red, as he picked up the pace. He slammed into me once more causing me to finally cum. He soon followed suit and came inside of me. We both grunted, due to our orgasms. I collapsed onto Christian, with him still in me. I felt him twitch inside me and I moaned.

e were both looking into each others eyes with so much love showing. He smiled and kissed my nose. I chuckled and sat up. He sat up next to me and pulled his boxers up. I shook my head at him and grabbed his cock. I started to stroke him through the thin fabric.

He groaned. "Rose…" He started.

"Pyro explain to me why you wont let me give you pleasure." I told him taking my hand away and pulling my underwear and bra back on. "I mean… god I'm not sure what I mean." I said, reaching under the table, looking for my shirt and shorts.

I found them and pulled them onto the bench. I slipped my shorts on slowly, since I was a little sore. He sighed.

"Because…" He framed my face with his hands. He sighed. "It's the only thing I can give you. I give _you _pleasure. Not the other way around." I looked down at the bulge in his boxers. God! I really want a taste. I licked my lips. "But… I guess if you really… want to… then go ahead." I slipped on my shirt and climbed out of the booth.

I shut the door behind me and continued to walk to Anastasia who was sitting in a corner by herself. She waved and I smiled. I heard footsteps behind me and turned. Christian looked concerned, like he did something wrong.

I met his eyes and he looked down. My brow furrowed and I walked to Anastasia.

* * *

**CPOV**

She frowned and slipped her shirt on. She got up and left the booth. I stared at the closed booth before pulling myself together. I pulled my clothes on and took a sip of my soda.

The one thing I like to give her is pleasure. It's only thing I give her without expecting something back. Besides, I don't want her to. I shook my head and climbed out of the booth.

When I started walking, Rose turned back to me, and I caught something in her eyes. I thought it was anger and looked down. I hated it when she looked angry at me. I just wanted to give her something. If she really wanted to do that then… whatever. I'd let her do it. I just would like to give her something, with nothing in return.

I looked up to see her sitting on a stool next to Anastasia watching me. Anastasia looked confused and Rose looked concerned. I saw a flash in her eyes again. This time it was lust and love.

I reached them and handed Anastasia money. "Be right back." I nodded.

Rose watched her go around and then turned to me. "Is something wrong, Pyro?" She asked worried and trying to lighten up the mood.

I sighed and came right out with it. "Are you mad at me? Cause if you…"

"No, silly. I could never be mad at you over that. Calm down, Pyro." She said, caressing my cheek lovingly. I smiled and leaned forward. I kissed her and she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. When we pulled back for breath she murmured, "I love you, Christian. Never doubt that."

"I love you too, Rose. So, so much. You'll never know." She smiled.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Come on guys…" Ana said dragging on the word. I laughed and so did Rose. I helped Rose down and all three of us made our way to the hair salon. Yay me! I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Ahhh so we meet a new face and how the hell is (was) Christian's father still alive? Is his mother too?

*smirks* Guess you're gonna have to wait to find out.

Dresses and shoes are now on my profile.

* * *

**Me:** Okay, Christian!

**Christian:** *stares blankly* Uh, what?

**Me:** Say it.

**Christian:** Say what?

**Me:** *glares*

**Christian:** Oh. Naaaaahhhh.

**Lissa:** I can say it.

**Me:** No. I don't like you.

**Lissa:** Bitch.

**Me:** Awwww thanks for the compliment :).

**Christian:** Yeah... I don't think that was a compliment...

**Me:** Yeah, huh.

_B-Beautiful_

_I-Intelligent_

_T-Talented_

_C-Creative_

_H-Honest_

**Rose:** Lmao. I've sooo gotta use that.

**Me:** I can make you in the story if you want.

**Adrian:** Kiss ass.

**Me:** Excuse me?

**Adrian:** You're only trying to get on her good side so she doesn't kick your ass.

**Rose:** You're an ass, Adrian.

**Christian:** Hey, Rosie! :*

Me: :-|

**Rose:** Don't call me that.

**Christian:** Whatcha gonna do about it?

**Rose:** No sex for a month.

**Me:** Hahahaha

**Christian:** What if I say what Nikki wants me to say?

**Rose:** Hmmmm... Okay!

**Me:** Yaaaay! :D

**Christian:** *grumbles* Women...

**Me:** *glares*

**Christian:** Either review or Nikki will me. Don't want that do you?

**Dimitri:** *mutters* I wouldn't mind...

**Me:** Get over yourself Dimitri.

**Christian:** She told you. Five reviews!


	23. Water

**Chapter 23: Water**

**RPOV**

The guy doing my hair made small curls here and there and brought my hair up into a big bun on top of my head. Looking in the mirror, I admired it. I didn't like the bun much so he took it out and finished curling my hair. I liked it curly and decided to keep it.

Anastasia got her hair shortened to shoulder length and had them straighten it. They trimmed her bangs to frame her face and she looked really good. Next came the nails.

Christian groaned as I pulled him to the nail salon. I chuckled. "Come on Pyro. It'll be fun! I'll let you pick them." He smirked and I regretted what I had just said.

He kissed my nose. "You look so cute when you get scared. Unless of course its to serious." I chuckled and hugged his waist. "I can't wait until the party." He said.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied. This caused me to get even more curious.

Once inside the salon all my curiosity disappeared as we started looking at the nails together.

Hers were only half-tip and the whole half of the painted part was blue glitter nail polish. Christian chose mine.

I wasn't aloud to look or anything. I was blind folded why the guy did my nails. I didn't like surprises, but for my Pyro, I would allow it.

"Done." The dorky gay guy said.

Christian removed my blind fold and kissed my forehead. I looked down at my hands. I gasped. They were a navy blue with 'C+R' in silver glitter. Aw. I loved them!

"Christian! I love them." I hugged him yet still admiring my nails.

"Thought so." He turned to the guy and paid him. "Thank you." He looked around. "Hey where in the world did Ana go?"

"I think she went to look for a dress. She said she decided against coming back with us." I said. His face fell. "I know…"

"Ah… It was nice having a cousin around. Oh well." I laughed as he took my hands and led me to the group waiting for us.

"OMG! Rose I love your hair!" Lissa and Avery yelled. I showed them my nails. "I love them!" They yelled again.

"Christian chose everything." I said looking at my Pyro. I saw something in Lissa's eyes but dismissed it. I turned back to Pyro. "Come on Pyro." I said leading him outside and to the back of the van.

Once in the back Christian brought me to his lap and kissed me. Stan and Dimitri got into the front seats.

Lissa, Adrian, Vikki, Paul, and Karolina got into the other seats. Paul wanted to sit with me and Christian so we let him.

"I think you just adopted my son." Karolina said to me.

"Ha. Ha. I wish." I looked at Paul. "Very lucky you have him."

Everything went silent. Dimitri broke the silence. "Rose… you know it wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it is! The reason you're unhappy! The reason Christian's unhappy! The reason my baby is dead!" I said handing Paul to Christian and sitting close to my window.

"Rose I am not unhappy. I have you." Christian said. I let a tear slide down my cheek. Yeah you are, you're just not letting me see it. I thought to myself.

"Rose!" Lissa snapped.

"It is true!" I snapped back. "Everything! Everything is true!" I yelled throwing open the door to the van. Stan slowed down once he saw what I was doing and tried to make the van stop before I jumped out.

"Rose!" I heard people yell. I didn't care.

I heard people following me just as I attacked a Strigoi. There were ten all together.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Ozera!" One yelled.

"No way in hell!" I plunged the stake through her heart and started fighting with the other Strigoi.

One grabbed my leg and made me fall to the floor. I grunted. She went to bite my neck and left her chest wide open. Newby. I staked her and tried to stand up. One of them hit me in the back of the head and I saw black spots in my vision. I recovered by ignoring it and staked a Strigoi, not blocking or paying attention. His mouth made a simple 'O' and fell to the ground.

"Rose!" Christian yelled. He sat all of the Strigoi he could on fire.

"Get him!" They ran after him.

"Christian! No!" I yelled.

Just then Stan, Dimitri, Viktoria, and Eddie came into view. Eddie came over to me and started to help me.

"Someone! Help!" Christian yelled. I ran all the way to a cliff. I saw a Strigoi dangling Christian off the side. "Rose…" He looked at me.

"Don't hurt him." I said shaky. I couldn't lose him again.

"Rose!" "Rose!"

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

The others came into view, but stopped when they saw Christian. "Oh… my… god!" Viktoria gasped.

"Guess your about to lose your lover, Rosemarie." The Strigoi said. How did he know me.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Hmmm… think hard." He snarled.

I thought back. "You were one of the Guardians who took us. Spokane." I felt my anger flare. "You killed Mason!" My voice raised. Everyone flinched.

"That's right. One down. More to go." He said throwing Christian off the cliff.

"No!" I said as I ran forward and flung myself off the cliff.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri and Vikki yell. I didn't care. I only cared about Christian. If he was going to die. Then I'd go with him.

I hit the water and was knocked of my breath. "Christian!" I saw something in the water not far form me. He was drowning. "No Christian!" I yelled and swam over to him.

"Rose." He said before going under.

"No!"

* * *

Uh oh... wonder what's gonna happen... Christian warned you...

FIVE REVIEWS


	24. Believe

**Chapter 24: Believe**

**RPOV**

"No!" I wailed. I swam faster to him. I stopped and took a huge breath before plunging underwater. I have to save him. I swam down and saw something to my left. I started swimming towards it only to be caught in a net. I grabbed my stake and started to cut. I was having trouble since I was losing air.

I saw Christian open his eyes a little and continued to rush. Christian! I need Christian! I finally got the ropes off and rushed towards him. I didn't know how deep I was but he was still falling.

His eyes shut and I panicked. I saw something to my right and found that Dimitri, my mom, and Vikki had followed. I saw another figure jump in but I didn't care. I swam for it! I swam for my Christian.

I was starting to lose my oxygen and I could barely move through the cold water. No! Stop! You have to save Christian! That made me swim again. I felt something tug at my foot and pull me down. It was a Strigoi. I saw another one swim after Christian. The Strigoi punched me in my gut and I lost my breath and blacked out.

I love you Christian.

Suddenly I wake up when I feel something. I turn to find Christian. Thank god!

I grab his arm and struggle to get him to the beach. Don't go yet. Almost there. I love you.

I reached the surface and gasped for breath. "Christian." I gasped. "I promise I will save you." I said breathless.

His eyes flickered.

I started to swim faster. God! Help me! Just like that I felt the beach sand and crawled to the surface. "Help! Somebody! Help!" Just as I said those words me and Christian were swarmed with Strigoi. I gasped and grabbed Christians hand and pulled myself closer to him. "I love you." I whispered just as a Strigoi made sure we were both knocked out.

I woke up. It was dark. It was cold. _It_ scared me. Where was Christian? How do we get out? Alive. Can I save us? My thoughts drifted off when I felt something move then groan in my lap. I looked down to find Christian passed out on my lap. I stroked his hair and pulled him close. I noticed we were not alone and everyone of our friends were here.

All of them. The Belikov's. The Guardians. Lissa. Adrian. Eddie. Mia. Avery. I sobbed causing everyone to jump and Christian to wake up. He tried to sit up but I shook my head and laid him back down.

"Christian…I…" He put his fingers over my lips and shushed me.

"Roza don't talk. You have to much salt in your lungs." Dimitri warned. I nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, leaning down to kiss Christian on the forehead. He smiled weakly.

"We aren't that far from the vehicles. Maybe a block or two. Not a long run if we can get out of here." Stan said. Dimitri nodded. I nodded. Everyone nodded.

Just as we were going to start a game plan a Strigoi comes in. "Hello all." He said coldly. "Hmmm… Who will be first to be drunken from? Once. Twice. Sold." I looked up. He was looking at Christian. Oh hell no!

I glared and did something stupid. "Leech!"

He did not like that. He growled and sunk his teeth into me. Thank god it wasn't Christian. I groaned in pain. Then moaned as the endorphins flooded through me. Christian kept trying to get me to come back, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the bite. "Mmmm…" I moaned.

He suddenly stopped and I slumped back against the wall. "Now keep your mouth shut or I will kill you after I finish off the rest of them!" The Strigoi snarled then he walked out.

"Are you stupid Rose?" Mom asked.

I didn't care. I looked down at Christian. He smiled weakly. I gave him a dazed smiled. He frowned. I stroked his hair and gave him a peck on the forehead. He smiled again.

"Ugh! Save it!" Someone yelled.

I rolled my eyes and laid on the floor. I was starting to fall asleep. Christian crawled next to me and held me to him. I heard everyone shift and I looked at Dimitri as he slipped to the ground. Mia caught him.

I was confused until I saw the bite mark on his neck. "The Strigoi bit him too. You two are as strong as Janine. You guys are the strongest. She also got bit."

I looked at my mom to find her passed out in my fathers lap. Mia looked at Dimitri with love in her eyes. I groaned and Christian tensed. I smiled at him. He frowned again.

"I wont be mad." Was all he said before falling asleep.

Tears welled in my eyes. What did he mean? I looked at everyone, but they had the same look on their faces. I frowned again and snuggled closer to Christian. I laid on my back and pulled his head up onto my chest. I wanted him to be comfortable. Forget me.

"Vikki?" Eddie asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine. Just… tired." She yawned to prove her point.

"What about you Avery?"

"I think my life became complicated when I met you." We all chuckled.

"Well if your friends with me… that's saying something." I said.

They laughed again.

"I will keep that in mind." She said moving closer to Eddie. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair. She snuggled closer. "At least Rose can get us out of here." She said and fell asleep.

Everyone agreed. I looked at all of their faces. They believed in me. I hoped I wouldn't disappoint them like… like Mason. I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww. Poor Rose. Poor everybody. Don't worry though... Two reviews for this chapter and you'll get the next one. :(**


	25. Escape

**Chapter 25: Escape**

**RPOV**

The next time I woke up, I was lying in someone's lap. They were cradling me like a baby. I groaned.

"Oh, thank God!" I heard Christian yell. "Rose? Are you alright?" He sounded like he had been crying for a while.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked around and saw that everyone had been crying. "What?"

"Rose…they fed off you why you were sleeping. Your breathing got shallower and you didn't move. No matter how hard I tried to wake you up… you wouldn't." I automatically reached up and touched my neck. Sure enough my hand got covered in dry blood. Pyro was shaking and I hugged him. "I though I lost you." he whimpered.

"I'm here." I whispered to him. Then I turned towards the others. "I'm fine." They calmed. The realization hit me. "Guys. I don't sense them."

They all looked confused. I stood up and wobbled.

"Careful Roza." Dimitri said. I counted to three with my eyes closed then opened them and moved towards the door. "Roza? What are you doing?" Dimitri asked. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"We might be able to get out. I need someone…"

"I'll come." Dimitri said. I nodded.

"Okay. Come on. Pyro?" He looked up. "Come on." He nodded. I heard Dimitri groan. "Get over yourself." I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that!"

Everyone snickered. "Just come on." I said walking out the door. "Dimitri. Do you know where they are keeping the stakes?"

He nodded and reached into a cabinet. Looks like we were not the only ones that have been here. There were tons of stakes. Dimitri kept two and threw the rest down to he others. "Use them!" He ordered. "Everyone get one."

I grabbed a stake and walked through the house with Dimitri and Christian on my tail. As soon as we got to the living room I felt the nausea and nodded towards the room. Dimitri and Christian nodded and we walked in to meet our threat.

"Trying to escape?" One of them snarled. He rolled his eyes. "Get them!" He yelled at the other three.

They moved towards us and suddenly let up like a torch. Christian. Dimitri and I both went after our own Strigoi and staked them like nothing. I was still weak so it took a while to stake the third one. The last Strigoi slashed my forehead with his nails and I let out a scream. That hurt! I put my hand up to my forehead. Blood. I looked at the Strigoi and he backed up as I stepped forward. He kept backing up until he hit the wall. Trapped between me and it. I lunged at him and he whimpered as I staked him. To Easy.

I looked back at Christian and Dimitri. "We need to get the others and go!" I directed. They nodded and we rushed to get the others. They were all standing up and ready. "Lets go! Quick!" I yelled.

I waited until they were all ahead of us and made sure that fire users were at the front. Then I ran. "Just up there!" Stan yelled. I picked up pace and ran with Dimitri to the SUV's. We got everything open and ready for when they got here that way they can just get in and we could go.

Unfortunately when they reached the SUV's, Strigoi attacked us. We pushed the Moroi back and us Guardians started fighting with the Strigoi. Me and my mom along with Dimitri stood and watched the Moroi only killing Strigoi when they got close since we were weak. Finally everything was done. We all hopped into the SUV's and sped towards the academy.

I snuggled into Christians lap and hugged him tight. We were safe. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. My forehead stung. "Ouch!"

Lissa reached back and healed me.

"Thank you," She smiled and turned back towards the front.

Christian wasn't talking. He just kept looking out the window thinking. 'I wont be mad,' kept running through my head. What did he mean? I decided we would wait until we were home safe to talk about it and privately. I sighed and rested my head on his chest as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

When I woke up I was in a comfortable bed with arms around my waist. I turned to find Christian sleeping peacefully at my side. I smiled and wiped loose strands of hair from his angelic face. I saw him smile as he stirred and woke up.

I smiled. "Good mourning." I whispered then looked out the window then at the clock. "Evening." My eyes widened. "We have to get ready!" I shouted jumping out of bed. He decided it would then be time to talk. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to the bed. I looked at him confused.

"We need to talk." He said after a long moment of silence.

I then felt sick. "Got to go!" I said then zoomed for the bathroom. I started to puke into the toilet. Why though? I couldn't be. Could I?

Christian came in and held my hair out of the way. When it was, thankfully, over Christian held me up as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then he sat down and pulled me to his lap and started to rock me and stroke my hair.

"Rose…" Christian whispered. "Do you like Belikov?"

I sighed and said, "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." I looked into his eyes. "But, I love you more. That is why I'm…" I reached up to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test. I held it up in front of his face. His eyes widened and a huge smile took over his angelic face.

"Um…I'll wait outside." He said and kissed my stomach. Then he walked out of the bathroom.

I took the test and stared at it in the sink before busting through the bathroom door and tackling Christian on the bed. "I love you!" I screamed. He looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Are you?" I nodded. "Rose! That's great! I love you!" He said as he put his hand on my stomach. Then he kissed me.

"Come on! Lets get ready! I want to tell everyone!" I said.

He nodded and helped me get dressed as I helped him never breaking our gaze until I ran my hand over my stomach. My baby. Christian smiled as he looked at my hand. I giggled and moved over to my make up counter Christian had built for me.

Christian stood behind me as I looked at my make-up. "Can I?" Christian asked.

I smiled and nodded. He looked at the make-up and told me to close my eyes and no peeking. I smiled. He applied lipstick and eye shadow. A little eye liner. Mascara.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." I smiled and opened my eyes to look at him. He kissed me lightly on my lips and told me to look. I did.

He was good! Man I loved him! No more doing my own make-up! Yay! He had put an indigo color on my eyes. A rose colored Lipstick. Tan blush. Black mascara. Blue eye liner. It was cute!

I hugged him. "I love it." He smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you." I smiled and waited for him. He walked to his dresser and picked something up. He walked back smiling. "This was my mothers before…" He frowned a little, but looked at my stomach and smiled again. "I want you to have it."

He handed me a necklace. I gasped! It was gorgeous! It had Diamonds and sapphires on it. "Christian! Its Beautiful! Are you sure…" He cut me off with his lips.

"I want you to have it. No questions asked." I smiled at him. He took it from me and put it on me. I smiled. "Can I do your hair too?" He asked and I nodded.

He then started to do my hair. He curled it and then pinned two strands together in the back of my head and braided another two strands and brought them together lower then the other two. I smiled. "Where did you learn to do hair?" I asked.

"Um… Tasha used too own a barber shop. I would watch as she did it. Lissa wouldn't even let me touch her hair besides when… never mind. I love playing with your hair. Its soft and silky." I smiled. "Done."

"Cool. Now we're both done. Can we go now?" I begged.

"Yes." He laughed as I ran to get my navy blue handbag.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the news and find out what you all have been hiding from me." He laughed when I raised my eyebrows at him. I chuckled and we made our way to Dimitri's room. I banged three hard times on the door why Christian tried to control his laughter. "Open up! It's the police! We have a warrant!"

He opened the door glaring. "Ha. Ha. Very mature!" He mumbled. I laughed.

"Come on Comrade! Loosen up. Come to the party." I said. He nodded.

"You seem really happy. What is it?" Dimitri asked me and Christian.

I smiled. "I'm pregnant." I said at the same time Christian said. "She's pregnant."

I laughed. Dimitri smiled at me, but glared at Christian. "You better be there for her!" He warned.

Christian looked at me. "Always." I smiled back and glared at Dimitri when he acted like he was choking himself.

Dimitri smirked. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I shrugged. "Just get ready and get dressed."

He nodded and went to change. I started to sway a little. "You okay?" Christian asked steadying me.

"Just a little dizzy." I replied. I smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

He sighed and stroked my hair from my neck, then he stroked my neck. "Maybe its still the endorphin rush. The bite." He said.

I nodded and sighed happily. He kissed my forehead. Then we walked to Vikki's room. She was staying at the Academy. Yay! She had her friend Nikolia fly in yesterday so he could be her date to the dance. She was happy to see him. I knocked.

"Thank god! I need help!" She shouted as she opened the door and pulled me in. Christian followed. I looked at poor Nikolia. He was looking like her own butler. I laughed. He had her dress in one of his hands and had her heels in the other one. He also had a brush in his mouth. "Can you do my hair?" Vikki asked. "Yours is great!"

I smiled. "Christian did it." I told her. Her eyes pooped and Christian chuckled.

"I can do yours if you'd like?" He told her. "How do you want it?" He asked.

"You chose."

"Women." The boys said rolling their eyes. I scowled at Christian as Vikki hit Nikolia on the back of the head. "Sorry." they both said together again.

"Lets do this!" Vikki suddenly yelled.

I grabbed Christians hand. "Hey. I am going to go get the others. I want to tell the rest of them all together."

"Are you sure? I mean… I can come." Christian said.

"News? What news? What are you talking about? Why wont you tell me?" Vikki questioned.

I chuckled as I gave Christian a soft kiss. I could tell he wanted nothing more then to strip me then and there but… he didn't, thankfully. I pulled back and whispered, "I'll be fine."

"Good! Now can we get started?" Vikki asked impatiently.

Christian nodded and I left.

I went to my moms room next and heard her and Abe snoring. I decided to mess with them since I got kind of a hint about what they were doing last night. I snickered and went into the room. Sure enough my dada was half naked. The only thing that was covering him was the blanket. And it just barely covered him. I shivered. My mama was almost completely out of the blanket. If it weren't Abe then I would have gotten an eye full of booby! Wow! I turned into a two year old. I guess I was just really excited. I mean… I was _pregnant_! These two need to wake up! I want to tell them! A plan came to mind and I climbed in between them making sure I didn't wake them up. I sighed. I wished I could have been in their arms when I was little. I slipped a bra on my mom and some boxers on my dad before screaming. They both jolted awake and glared at me.

Then they realized I was hugging them and looked warily at each other. I shrugged. "I've always wanted a real family." I mumbled. Then I started to get out of the bed. I noticed my mom put underwear and a tank top on before they pulled me to the bed and held me like I was a little girl. My dad wrapped me in his arms and my mom stroked my hair. "I ah… Have something… to tell you." I said. I didn't want them to get mad.

"What?" My dad asked.

"I'm pregnant!" A smile lit my face.

"I'm… gonna kill him!" Abe said hopping out of the bed. My mom chuckled and brought him back on the bed. He sighed. "Well does he know?" I nodded. He nodded back and laid down.

I laid against his warm chest and my mom rubbed my back. "Rose? Are you ready for a baby?" She asked.

I sighed. "I don't know." I saw my dad look at my mom. I lifted my head. "What?"

My dad looked at me. "How are you going to raise a baby if you don't even have a house?" He questioned. I frowned and laid my head back down. "Exactly."

Will I be a good mother or will I have to let my child be raised by the Academy? Will I be able to provide my child with a house and everything its going to need? Will Christian even want me? Am I just another Dhampir girl to him? I slightly shook my head. Christian wouldn't do that. Would he? Tears formed in my eyes. My dad stroked my hair and my mom rubbed my back.

"Shh… it will be okay, Rose." My mom soothed. "You'll do better than me." I heard her say. A few tears threatened to escape but I pushed them back and got up. I walked over to the full length mirror and fixed my dress and hair. "You look nice. Who did your hair and make-up?" She asked.

I chuckled. "You'd laugh if I told you." I saw then raise their eye brows. "Well he gave me a gift." I said.

They caught right on and started laughing. I laughed with them until there was a knock at the door. I opened it up and saw Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Vikki, The Belikov's, Avery, Eddie, ext.

"Hey." I said. "Go on. I'll meet you there." I said.

They nodded and walked away. Christian stayed. I grabbed his hand and drug him in. Thankfully my mom and dad were dressed. They immediately started laughing. Then my dad composed himself and glared at Christian.

"Um… Hi Mr. Mazur. Has Tasha seen you? She would be pleased to see you again." Christian said. Abe looked scared. "I felt bad for you. She was a little clingy. That is until Dimitri saved your ass."

I tensed. I hated Tasha. Christian grabbed my hand and started rubbing reassuring circles on my palm. My dad noticed. "What? Why did you get mad about Tasha and Dimitri?" He asked.

I looked down and shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. Thankfully they dropped and my dad went into the bathroom to change. He came out in black jeans and a white button down shirt.

My mom grabbed her dress and my hand then towed me into the big bathroom. I helped her in the dress and heels. Then I started to do her make-up. I was still thinking about Dimitri. About what he did to me. About what happened between me and Christian when he came back because I was love stricken. I didn't know what I wanted but when I found I was pregnant I immediately ran back home. To the Academy. But Christian had moved on to get over me. It didn't work out when Nicola Fucking Conta beat me to near death causing me and Christian to get back together and her to die.

"So Rose?" My mom said breaking me out of my thoughts. "What _did_ happen between you and Belikov?" She asked.

I decided to be brief. "We fell in love then he got worried and confused and chose Tasha. Lissa broke up with Christian and we comforted each other. We were together and that's when I got pregnant the first time." I said. I fought back tears as I told the next part. "Dimitri came back and begged me for forgiveness. I of course love stricken took him back with open arms. I went to break up with Christian. He told me it was fine. I packed and next thing I knew I was on a plane to Russia. Once there I found out I was pregnant. I had only had sex with one person and that person was Christian. I told Dimitri and I was sent back here. They wanted me to be happy." I sighed. "When I got back everyone met me at the landing except for Christian. I found out that Christian had moved on and I cried for him every night. When I started to eat and leave my room I went to lunch. I wanted to catch up with my friends. I ignored the rumors and then all conversation stopped as Nicola and Christian came through the doors. One look at Christian and I knew he loved me still after what I did to him." A tear slid and I wiped away before it could ruin my make up. "And…"

"Rose stop!" My mom yelled. "I get it. Its going to be okay. Shh… sweetie. Don't cry." She soothed.

"What about the baby mom? What am I going to do?" I asked.

"You will get through it. I know you will. Your so, so strong. Its why we love you." I smiled and started to do her hair. I put it up into a fancy bun. Her lips were a cocoa color and her eye shadow was black. I put mascara on her to make her look better.

"Done." She smiled at me and we walked out. My dads eyes popped, then he walked forward and kissed my mom on the cheek. I looked at Christian to see him playing with the hem of his shirt. I looked at my father. I knew that they both heard. Of course they did. Moroi. I walked over to Christian and grabbed his hands. "I'm fine." I said. "Did he hurt you?" I asked smiling.

He smiled back and my dad chuckled. "No he didn't do anything but talk." I nodded. He frowned. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I was scared. What if I couldn't provide my baby with what he or she needed? "Okay. Do you still want to go?" I nodded. I finally looked up at him and then back at my parents.

They were gazing at each other lovingly. I knew they wanted to be alone so I grabbed Christian hand and drug him out of the room. "Don't ruin your hair mom!" I yelled. Instead of heading toward the party Christian pulled me to an staircase that I realized no one came down. "What are…" I started. He cut me off.

He kissed me and pushed me up against the wall. "Rose you will be a great mother! Don't ever think you wont." He stroked my cheek. "I know you will." He looked like he was about to cry. "Please tell me you want the baby."

"Christian! Of course I want the baby. Its just…" I looked away. Then I looked back. "I don't know… What if I cant give the baby what he or she needs? What if I lose him or her too? I cant do it, Christian! I just cant!" I yelled.

He stroked the hair out of my face. "You can. I'll help you. You know I will. I love you and this baby so much. You have no idea how happy I am Rose. Seeing this frown on your beautiful face makes me feel like you don't want the baby. Please Rose. I know you will be a great mother and I know you and I can take care of this baby. I know it. We'll be great parents." He smiled and I smiled back. All doubts lost. "Okay?" I nodded and kissed him passionately before we walked down to the gym.

"I love you Christian." I murmured as we walked into the gym.

"Love you too." I looked around. Where is everyone? I looked at Christian. "Surprise."

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they popped out of their hiding places.

What? "What?" I asked out loud.

Christian laughed. "Its your 18th Birthday Rose." I laughed and thanked them. Everyone laughed and the party started. I cant believe I forgot about my birthday party! Well actually I couldn't blame myself. What with everything that has been going on.

Christian pulled me over to a table and sat me down. "So what is it that you have been keeping from me?" I asked smiling and jumping in my seat.

Christian turned to me and a smile crept across his face. "You will have to wait and see." I frowned and groaned as I glared at Christian. "Its worth the wait. You'll see."

I sighed. If it was worth it then…I could wait. I would always wait for Christian. I would also let him go if he wanted to be with someone else. I wouldn't stop him from being happy.

Mia and Lissa danced their way over. I saw Christian staring at Lissa and groaned. Christian looked at me. I shrugged and got up to meet Lissa. We three started doing the sandwich causing everyone to stare at us and dog whistle.

When the song ended Move, Shake, Drop came on Flo-Rida. The girls screeched as they got onto the dance floor and we danced to the rhythm. We all started to sing to the Move, Move, Shake, Shake, Now drop part! The men all stood at the sides of the gym watching us girls drooling.

Me, Lissa, Mia, Avery, and of course Vikki took the entire dance floor and pushed everyone else off. I missed my old self and I could tell everyone else did too. I smiled and just let myself have fun.

Christian was smiling at me and my mom rolled her eyes as she walked in. Paul walked over to me and I stopped dancing. He lifted his arms. I smiled. I grabbed his little hands and we started to dance. He was good! I looked at Karolina. She was laughing and Dimitri was watching me with love in his eyes. I knew he wanted me to be Paul's aunt. I smiled at them and continued to dance with Paul. He was laughing. Christian was watching me with a thoughtful expression and smiled when his thought was done.

He stood up and disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly Paul let go of my hands and started to do the dance with a girl. I laughed. He was so cute! I started to get back into the beat as Dimitri approached when the next song started. That song just so happened to be The Dance by Garth Brookes. I accepted and we slow danced. I looked at Christian. He smiled at me.

_**"The Dance"**__Looking back on the memory ofThe dance we shared 'neath the stars aboveFor a moment all the world was rightHow could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

I was actually glad Dimitri said goodbye. Otherwise I wouldn't have had a life with Christian._And now I'm glad I didn't knowThe way it all would end the way it all would goOur lives are better left to chance I could have missed the painBut I'd have had to miss the dance_

I was glad I didn't miss the pain. The pain made me closer to Christian. This dance helped me think about Christian a hell of a lot more. I laid my head on Dimitri's chest as the song continued._Holding you I held everythingFor a moment wasn't I a kingBut if I'd only known how the king would fallHey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

Dimitri was the king and he chose wrong. He chose Tasha, By choosing Tasha he helped me with being with Christian. He changed everything and not me. _And now I'm glad I didn't knowThe way it all would end the way it all would goOur lives are better left to chance I could have missed the painBut I'd have had to miss the dance_

I am glad that we went the way we did. I was with Christian and Mia would soon have Dimitri. He _will_ be happy again._Yes my life is better left to chanceI could have missed the pain but _

_I'd have had to miss the dance _

My life is better. It was perfect. I had felt the pain but it was worth it all in the end. I pulled away and looked at Dimitri. He looked down and smiled as he released me. I saw Christian standing in the corner watching me with a smile on his face. He knew I was saying goodbye. I pleaded with my eyes for one last dance. He concentrated on my eyes and smiled brighter why nodding yes. He leaned over and asked Adrian something. Adrian nodded and Christian walked over to Lissa. She smiled and nodded. They walked onto the dance floor as yet another slow song came on. Faith Hill. Breathe. I smiled. I loved this song. Dimitri was about to walk away but I pulled him back and he smiled.

_**"Breathe"**__I can feel the magic floating in the airBeing with you gets me that wayI watch the sunlight dance across your face and I'veNever been this swept away_

I still felt for Dimitri but… I loved Christian more. The way he smiles drives me crazy and the way his black hair shines in the sun. I lose my breath._All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breezeWhen I'm lying wrapped up in your armsThe whole world just fades awayThe only thing I hearIs the beating of your heart_

I laid my head on Dimitri's chest and heard the steady beat of his heart. _'Cause I can feel you breatheIt's washing over meSuddenly I'm melting into youThere's nothing left to proveBaby all we need is just to beCaught up in the touchThe slow and steady rushBaby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to beI can feel you breatheJust breatheIn a way I know my heart is waking upAs all the walls come tumbling downI'm closer than I've ever felt beforeAnd I knowAnd you knowThere's no need for words right now'Cause I can feel you breatheIt's washing over meSuddenly I'm melting into youThere's nothing left to proveBaby all we need is just to beCaught up in the touchThe slow and steady rushBaby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to beI can feel you breatheJust breatheCaught up in the touchThe slow and steady rushBaby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to beI can feel you breatheJust breatheI can feel the magic floating in the airBeing with you gets me that way _

I wondered if this was how Dimitri felt. I looked up. "Dimitri?" He looked down with a huge smile on his face. "Did you like… I don't know… request this song or something? Along with the last song?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged. "Guilty." I laughed and hugged him. "You should go… Christian is waiting." He kissed my forehead and let me go. I smiled and made my way to Christian. He smiled and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. I kissed back eagerly.

The party went by in a flash. On the last song me and Christian took up the dance floor as we did the tango. We were both in tune with the music and were just as graceful as Selena Gomez and Andrew Seeley. Once we were done everyone was in cheers and I was panting. Not that it was hard, but I was pregnant. Christian looked concerned and me and him made our escape before everyone was crowding the exit.

We decided on not going back to our room just yet and started running through the trail in the woods. I was surprised when Christian beat me to the cabin we shared when we created our little baby that was bound to be trouble. I chuckled to myself but Christian heard.

"Care to share?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Thinking about our baby." I said rubbing my stomach. His smile grew. "I was thinking about how much trouble this kid is going to be when he grows up."

"He? I think it will be a girl." He said. I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and towed me into the cabin's bedroom. "I can already imagine what our baby boy would look like." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Either dark brown hair with sapphire eyes like yours." I stalled looking at his eyes sparkle. "Or sleek black hair as smooth as silk and dark brown eyes."

"Long black hair with beautiful brown eyes or brown hair with your eyes. Chocolate." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

He kissed back and laid me gently on the bed taking my clothes and his off we both made love another night and fell asleep with happy smiles on our faces.

* * *

**Can you say awww? They finally got the closure they needed and now Dimitri will be able to move on and Rose will be able to love Christian more freely without having to worry about Dimitri. :) **

**Five reviews!**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	26. Puppies

**Chapter 26: Puppies**

**MPOV**

_I moaned as his hands slid up my inner thigh pushing my dress up and off of me. His lips attacked mine fiercely. I could feel want in his lips. It matched with my own as I slid my hands down his chest and down his white beater. He moaned at my touch and I… _

I jolted awake. God! Another dream about Dimitri! I was sweaty and panting. I wanted him so much. I loved him and wished he could feel the same. I knew he still loved Rose and I wanted to help him with moving on. I wanted to be the one to comfort him and hold him.

I knew it wasn't going to happen. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to the showers bumping into Dimitri on the way. Oh god! This was embarrassing!

"Hello, Miss Ranaldi." He said. "You shouldn't be out here. You should be in your room sleeping. May I ask where you're going?" He asked looking at the sweat on my forehead and upper arms. "Have you been working out?" He asked.

I blushed. "Yeah um… I was going to the showers." I said. "But I will go back to my room." I replied and hurriedly walked to my room. When I got there I was surprised to see him following behind me. "Yes?" I asked.

He shook his head and grabbed my upper arm. "Come on. Can't have a pretty girl like you sweating, can we?" He said. My eyes widened. He thought I was pretty! Yay! I smiled and followed him to the showers.

Once there he started to turn to leave me to my business but I wanted him right then and there. I turned him to me and I kissed him. He didn't kiss back and I immediately felt stupid. I looked down, embarrassed. "I am sorry…" I started to say. He instead cut me off and kissed me.

When he pulled back it was to pick me up and carry me to my room. He gently laid me down and hugged me to him. Man! I thought we were going to do more! I looked at him and pouted.

"No, Mia. Get some sleep." He whispered softly.

Feeling rejected, I turned to face the wall. He hugged me to his chest reassuring me. I felt a tear trickle down my face. He didn't want me. I felt a sob come and tried to stop it from coming. It didn't work the way I wanted. I felt him tense before turning me to him and hugging me tight. I sobbed in his chest.

"Shh… Mia. I'm just not ready." He murmured. That made since but I didn't care. I wanted him and loved him. Why couldn't he see that? He rubbed circles on my back and I started to calm down. "I can't move on Mia." He said. "Not yet."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. He was so warm and he smelled great. I sniffed him in and sighed. So, so good. He held me to him and I wrapped my arm around his waist. He moaned when my elbow made contact with his hard member. I smiled happy I could do that to him.

He sighed and turned us over. I was now lying underneath of him. "I should go…" He started to say. I kissed him hard cancelling other words that he was going to say. He kissed me back. I smiled against his lips and tangled my hands in his hair. His hair was silky and smooth. His hands made their way to my hips and pulled me closer. He was smiling and was letting me lead him. At least I thought he was.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could see want and love in his eyes. But I could also see a distant look in his eyes. The one he gets when he sees Rose. I sighed and untangled my hands from his hair and turned to the wall. "Get some sleep, Dimitri." I said.

I smiled and once he saw me smile, he smiled and laid behind me, holding me against his chest. I sighed happily. Just a little more work and I'd have him. Forever. Hopefully.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I felt great. Unfortunately that good feeling went away as I rushed to the bathroom. Christian saw this and raced after me holding my hair as I puked in the toilet. He kept murmuring sweet little nothings in my ear.

"I hate you." I said after brushing my teeth. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I mean it." I said putting my robe on.

He smirked that famous smirk. Mmmm… Turn on! "No you don't." He said walking out of the bathroom. "Breakfast is out here if you want it!" He yelled.

I smiled and walked out to the kitchen. Mmmm… bacon! Yummy! I sat down as Christian sat my plate in front of me. I looked at the bacon in amazement!

The bacon was formed to say. "Will you marry me?" I gasped and turned around.

I gasped again. Christian was on his knee. He grabbed my left hand. I gasped. He slipped the ring on already. When? He must've done it why I was sleeping.

He looked me in the eyes nervously and I could feel the tears forming. I wanted him to ask! He was! He was! He was! Yay!

"My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He asked. I couldn't speak so instead I nodded.

"I want to hear it from your mouth Rose." He said. I gulped. I couldn't speak. My throat felt heavy with the sobs.

I composed myself. "Yes! Yes, Christian! I will marry you! I love you! So, so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I said as he smiled. He kissed my stomach and then he came up to kiss me passionately on the lips. I heard the round of applause and turned to see my friends and family smiling and clapping for me. I saw Tasha and realized I was going to have to live with her!

I saw her frown when she saw the hint of anger and looked down. I looked at Christian. He was frowning at me. Silently pleading. I smiled and walked over to Tasha. She looked up at me surprised when I hugged her.

She hugged me back and started to cry. I patted her back, mentally rolling my eyes. I raised my fist a little above her head. I just wanted her to get off of me! Dimitri and Adrian realized.

"Come on Tasha! Talk to Roza later." Dimitri said calmly.

I could tell my mom was mad at her too. I saw Abe walk over to her and stroke her back. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

Once Tasha was calmed down, me and her sat and chatted for a while. She told me about her plan to steal Dimitri in the first place and that she was sorry.

"Rose." I looked up and walked back over to Tasha. I looked at her. "I am so grateful that you have decided to marry Christian. I am so sorry for what I did to you and Dimitri." She looked down.

"Tasha…" She looked up. "Thank you." She looked confused. I looked towards Christian who was staring at my left hand which just so happened to be on my stomach. He noticed me smiling at him and smiled back. "If it weren't for you…" I looked back at her. "I wouldn't have my Pyro."

"Pyro?" She asked with a chuckle. I chuckled too. "I guess I can't blame you for calling him that." She laughed.

Now I like Tasha. Wow. Mood change much? Christian walked over and kissed my temple. Tasha smiled. "I'll leave you's two alone." She smiled at me and walked away.

"I think I like her." I said.

He chuckled. Then he leant in to whisper in my ear. "Come on. Follow me." He said as everyone looked at us and shared a look. They all smiled at me and walked out. Christian grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom.

I smiled as Christian sat me down on the bed. He walked to the closet. Why he was in there I brushed my hair quickly and pulled it into a pony tail and changed. I chose a black pair of shorts and a white button down shirt that belonged to Christian. I had to get a shower anyway. I wasn't showing yet. Yay! Thank god.

He came out with a big box. My nose kicked in then. Fur?

"I thought you would want something you could cuddle in while I am at work or something." Christian said. I smiled. "I think you will love it." He smiled. "Sit on the floor." He instructed.

I did as told and he opened the box. I stared at it. Then I raised my eyebrows. He smirked before undoing a clasp. Suddenly a Husky puppy came out with his tail between his legs and saw me. As soon as he saw me, he came running towards me. I laughed as he started to lick my face. He was so adorable. He had gray and white fur with blue eyes. Aw…

"That's not all." Christian said. I smiled.

"He is so cute. What else is there?" I asked, as I started to pet the puppy and calm him down.

Suddenly another dog came running out of the cage. I noticed it was a girl Husky with white and gray fur. Possibly the other one's twin. "Aw…" Then he opened the next clasp.

"This one is the out cast. When I went looking… he was about to be put to sleep."

"Aw. Poor puppy." Suddenly a dark black Husky with a white stomach came out. He looked about one. I smiled and patted my lap. He rushed over. "He is my favorite." I said. "Pyro."

"What?"

"I think his name should be Pyro." I said.

"Fine. But he got his name from me. Not the other way around." I laughed and nodded. "Good. What about the others?" He asked. He kept staring at the other boy.

"You name him." I said.

"Flamez. Instead of an 'S' spell it with a 'Z'." I laughed.

"Okay Pyro." Both the puppy and Christian looked at me. I smiled.

"What about the girl?"

"Roza." I said automatically. Christian glared. I shrugged. "I like it."

"Whatever." He grumbled. I frowned as he walked out the door.

"Stay." I said to the puppies. They all sat and I patted their heads. Then I ran out the door.

"Look." He said flatly once I found him. "I understand it is hard for you to let him go but… this is ridiculous." He said.

I gasped. "He has nothing to do with this! I like the name and after what Mia is planning he wont be calling me it anymore so it will be nice to hear it. I have always liked how it sounded. Is that so bad? If it is then… oh well. Be mad for all I care! Name the damn dog!" I said then stormed into the bathroom.

I started crying as soon as my butt hit the floor. This was supposed to be a happy day. The day Pyro would ask me to be his forever. Instead he got mad at me. I looked at my ring. I hadn't had the chance to actually look at it. It was beautiful!

The whole band was made out of silver with two hearts on the top. The hearts were made of diamonds.

I smiled a little. Then I heard scratching at the door and a small whimper. I smiled brighter and opened the door a little bit. Pyro ran in and licked my hand sadly. "I'll be fine Pyro." He whimpered at first but I could have sworn I saw a smile on him. I laughed and picked him up. Then I started to cry and Pyro curled up in my lap. He kept licking my palm gently.

"Rose? Open the door. I am sorry. Please open the door." Christian pled.

"The door's unlocked. Just come in." I said and started laughing.

He opened it. "I'm sorry." He said smiling as he saw Pyro in my lap. Christian went to stroke my cheek but Pyro growled. Christian laughed and pet Pyro to let him know he wasn't going to hurt me. Then Christian cupped my face and kissed me passionately. Pyro ran away from us. "I'm not mad about the Roza thing. Its only a name."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Pyro." He smiled against my lips. "I need you."

He nodded and picked me up with my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and placed me down gently. He then proceeded to strip my clothes off of me as I did him. His lips and hands took over my body and then me and him went to our own little heaven of bliss.

When we were done, the dogs were looking at us with weird faces. Pyro kept growling. I chuckled. "I think he is jealous." I said to my real Pyro.

"No. I think he has a thing for Roza. Look." He said pointing to the puppies.

Pyro was licking Roza. Giving her a bath and Roza let him. She was licking him too. "Aw… that is so cute." I said. Then the dogs whimpered and went to the door. "Potty time."

"I will get the leashes." Pyro said. Then he got up and got dressed. I followed his lead and put on a white sundress. Christian went into the closet and came back out with three leashes. Pick, red, and blue.

"The red should be Pyro's." I said.

"Yep." Christian said. I smiled. "Come here Pyro." Pyro growled. Pyro narrowed his eyes and gave me the leash.

"Come here Pyro." He came right over. Christian gasped. I laughed. Pyro let me put his leash on him then I watched as Christian fought with Flamez. I laughed. "Here." I held my hand out for the leash. I got it on Flamez fast and easy. Pyro snorted and Christian glared at the boys. They both sat by my feet looking like angels.

Roza let Christian put the leash on. "I like this one. But I like Flamez more." Roza whimpered. "Your still a cutie!" She barked and wagged her tail. "Aw…"

"Yep. She is going to be spoiled."

"Yep! Daddy's little girl." He said.

I gasped. "But what about our baby?" I asked in mock anger.

"I love him or her more." I laughed. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too." I said as we stepped out of the door.

Roza, Pyro, and Flamez were all good on the walk. Anytime something would come near Roza her brother Flamez would growl. But he backed down when Roza barked.

"Oh my god!" I heard Lissa yell. She ran to us with Adrian and Mia in tow. I saw my other friends and family rushing towards us too. I smiled. Lissa was tackled by the dogs. Pyro growled at her when she tried to hug me.

"Calm down, Pyro." He sat back and let her be.

Lissa laughed. "Pyro?" She rolled her eyes. "Who are these adorable little things? They are so cute!"

Everyone caught up and were loving on the puppies. Pyro was watching Dimitri closely. Anytime he moved Pyro would follow. Dimitri was getting a little freaked out. I could tell and laughed.

"Why is he staring… at me?" He asked. Then he walked to me. Pyro growled and bit Dimitri's ankle. "Ow!" He yelled.

I laughed. "He's a bit protective." I told him. Pyro let go of Dimitri and stood in front of me. He bared his teeth at Dimitri.

"Well Roza…" He then got attacked by Roza. I laughed. Dimitri caught on. "Jeez. Did you name her Roza or something?" He asked.

I blushed. "Um…" I shook my head laughing.

"Thought so."

"What are all of their names?" Lissa asked again.

"Pyro is the black one. Flamez, with a 'Z' is the one you are holding and this is his sister Roza." I told her.

Christian smiled and sat down on the ground. I sat down too. Vikki came and sat on my lap.

"Um…"

"You never told us that news."

I laughed. "Oh we didn't? Sorry." She shrugged. I looked at Christian. He came over and sat next to me and put his hands on my stomach.

"Rose and I are having a baby." Christian said.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. Lissa got a small frown. Adrian was watching Lissa closely. I think I am going to have a talk with him later. Yeva looked at me and smiled. Vikki fainted. Sonya and Karolina gasped and smiled at me. Paul came over and rubbed my belly. I smiled at him. Mia, Eddie, and Avery all congratulated us. Stan and Alberta shared the news that they were getting married. I congratulated them. Olena gave us a smile and everyone else congratulated us.

Christian stood up and walked somewhere why I talked to everyone. I was so happy.

When I looked for Christian I noticed him and Lissa talking by the fountain. I groaned and narrowed my eyes at them. Christian saw me and smiled. Lissa looked over and frowned.

I walked over to Adrian. "What the hell is going on with them?" I asked.

"I don't really know. Lissa is doing really… Shit!" He said. He looked at me. "Don't worry about it." He said then he walked off. I frowned.

I left the puppies with Dimitri. He looked at me concerned but I shook my head and walked toward the cabin me and Christian shared. I smiled once inside. But I frowned. I don't want to lose my Pyro but… if he wanted Lissa then I wouldn't stop him. I let tears slide down my face as I finally closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep yet.

I heard scratching at the door and jumped up. I walked cautiously to the door and opened it. Pyro was staring up at me. I smiled and let him in.

He ran to the bed and curled up on it with a soft whimper. I smiled. He was adorable. I cuddled with him and we fell asleep.

* * *

**I love huskies! So cute! Pictures of Pyro, Flamez, and Roza on profile. I know animals aren't supposed to like Dhampirs but these ones were trained well. :P**

**Five reviews. :D**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	27. Kissing

**Chapter 27: Kissing**

**RPOV**

When I woke up Pyro was in between my legs and I was wrapped in someone embrace. I snuggled closer and petted Pyro once. I think I should change his name. Guess I will talk it through with Christian. I don't want him to freak out like he did with Roza.

"What're you thinking about?" Christian asked.

I looked at him. "I was thinking about renaming Pyro." I said. "Should I or…we?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Like what?"

"I don't know. But I only have one Pyro in my life. That's your job." I said.

He nodded at me deep in thought. I sighed and turned back to watching Pyro sleeping. He was so cute! I loved him already and I have only had him for a day. I started to pet him and he woke up and climbed up. He laid his head on my chest and gently rested his paw over my stomach. I smiled at him and petted him.

"Ryder?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as I looked in his eyes.

"His name. Why not Ryder?" He asked.

"I like that." I said.

"Now what is really wrong?" He pressured.

"Nothing…" I sighed. He raised his eyebrows and gave me the look that said, I-know-you-are-upset-so-tell-me. I sighed. "Where are we going to live?"

He smiled my smile and kissed my nose. I smiled back at him. "We can look for a house now if you want. Maybe get one big enough to fit our friends and family."

I smirked. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that our friends are our family?" I said sitting up. Ryder woke up and moved over almost shoving Christian off the bed. I laughed. "Ryder you jealous pup…"

He cut me off with sloppy puppy kisses. Christian laughed. "Ryder go back to the school." Christian said. Ryder growled at him and looked at me. I nodded my head and he ran out of the cabin. Smart dog. I smiled over at Christian. "Damn dog!" He yelled.

That did it. I burst out laughing. Christian smiled. It took me a moment to stop my laughing fit. When I did I looked at Christian. He was staring at me smiling. I smiled back and he stroked my cheek.

"Rose… why are you really upset?" He let his hand linger at my cheek.

I sighed. "Lissa… Something's up with her. She's hiding something from me and I don't know what."

He pulled me into his arms. "I think I know what's up but…" He moved a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." I smiled up at him. He smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me but I pulled back. "Lets go look at houses!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cabin. Once outside the nausea came. "Shit!" I yelled as I bent down and puked my guts out. Christian held my hair for me and rubbed my back whispering sweet nothings in my ear. When I was done he pulled me into his lap. "This is going to be a long… nine months." I groaned. Christian chuckled and his eyes lit up as he rubbed my stomach.

"I cant wait till April." I looked at him confused. He smirked. "Nine months from now and it will be April."

I smiled. He smiled back and helped me stand. We walked back to our room in silence with our hands intertwined. When we got back to our room we found the puppies laying with each other in the middle of our bed. Pyro was laying by himself at the foot of the bed. When I walked in his ears shot up and he wagged his tail. I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom to wash my mouth out. Stupid morning sickness.

When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom to find Christian and Lissa in the middle of the bedroom kissing. I gasped and Lissa jumped away from Christian.

"Rose!" Christian yelled.

I let tears flow down my face as I ran back into the bathroom. How could he do this to me? To us? I knew it was to good to be true. I was just a toy to him. I cried harder than I ever had before and ripped the ring off. I opened the door and threw it out. Christian was standing there and he tried to stop me from closing the door. I eventually gave up and fell to my knees. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked me.

"Rose… She kissed me. I swear. I would never do that to you." I heard his voice crack and looked up. He was crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss her…" He broke down and cried harder.

I've never seen him this way. He was on his knees with his head in his hands rocking back and forth. I ran out of the bathroom and frantically looked around the room for my ring. I looked at Ryder. He was sniffing around the room. His ears pricked up and he picked something up in his mouth. He looked around the room and found me. He came over and placed something down by my feet.

The ring.

I smiled. I loved this dog. He barked and walked away. I swear he was the smartest dog ever. I bent over and picked the ring up. Then I ran to my mom and dads room crying.

I didn't bother to knock and walked right into a heavy make-out session. They were both naked but when they saw me slipped robes on and came over to me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" My dad asked.

"Christian…" That was all I had to say before my dad pulled clothes on and raced out of the room. My mothers face turned beat red and I swore I saw smoke come out of her ears. I giggled a little before crying more.

She brought me to the bed and laid with me while I cried into her chest.

**AMPOV**

"Abe…" Janine, my lover moaned as I sucked at her neck.

"Janine…" I replied back.

"I…need you now!" She screeched.

I smiled and kissed her lips as I positioned myself at her opening. Just as I was ready to plunge into her the door burst open revealing a crying Rose. I immediately sprung off Janine and pulled on a robe. Janine did the same as I raced to Rose.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and my heart broke seeing her like this. So broken. So lost. "Christian…" That did it. I put clothes on and stormed out of the room.

I stomped across the quad and everyone backed away. You don't want to mess with Ibraham Mazur when he is pissed. When I saw Vasilisa sitting by a tree, I seen an evil smirk cross her face. That pricked my curiosity.

I shrugged it off as I stormed into Christian and Rose's room. Christian was on the bedroom floor crying. The puppies he bought for Rose were looking at him sitting in the corner by the door.

I walked up to him and picked him up by the neck. I slammed him against the wall and heard him grunt. "What the hell did you do, Ozera?" I yelled.

He gulped and he started to cough when my grip tightened. "Lissa… She…kissed me…and Rose…thought I kiss…Lissa. I…didn't…though and I…" I continued to tighten my grip on him and he didn't even struggle. He seemed to enjoy it.

I dropped him and punched him once in the gut. "Stay the hell away from Rose!" I yelled as I ran back to Vasilisa. She was with Ivashkov by the fountain.

When she saw me her eyes widened and she ran. I chased after her until she went and hid behind a group of Guardians. They saw me and tried to block me. Dimitri was among the group and he restrained me.

"What happened? Why are you after the Princess?" He asked.

"She kissed Christian!" The Guardians moved and Dimitri let me go. Lissa took off and Dimitri and I ran after her.

We chased her all the way to her room. She ran in and locked the door before we could get her.

"Fuck!" We yelled.

"That's okay! Wait till you come out of hiding you little twit!" I screamed at her.

Dimitri turned to me. "We can't hurt her. Rose will be more upset. I have to go…" He said.

I nodded and he took off. I banged my fist on the door before walking back to Janine's and my room.

When I got there I found Janine and Rose laying together. Rose was sleeping on Janine's chest and Janine was sleeping with her arms around Rose. I smiled and grabbed Janine's camera. I walked closer and took a picture. They looked so peaceful as I slipped in behind Rose and held her. Janine woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her too. My two most favorite girls. Oksana was my favorite too but I love these two more.

My girls…

* * *

**How how cute! Family moment! To bad Lissa's ugly ass had to ruin the whole chapter! :(**

**Five reviews.**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	28. Gun

**Chapter 28: Gun**

**CPOV**

I sighed and looked at the empty bed. The puppies were looking at me like I was crazy but they didn't know I had just lost the love of my life. I cant believe Lissa did that!

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was sitting on the bed waiting for Rose to come out of the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I got up and opened up the door. In popped Lissa. She smiled._

"_Rose called. She wants to see me." Lissa says._

_I nodded. "She's in the bathroom." I said smiling._

_She smiled back and walked in. "I know." She whispered walking to the bedroom. I followed her and when we got into the room she spun around and kissed me just as Rose walked out of the bathroom. _

"_Rose!" I yelled pulling away from Lissa. Lissa smirked and left._

_Rose started crying and ran back into the bathroom. I followed and my heart fell to my feet at her sobs. Ryder must've heard her too because he came over to the door and scratched it as he made a small whimper._

_It all went down hill from there._

I sat on the empty bed wishing I had Rose with me. I cant believe this. I didn't want to disturb anything so I got off of the bed and sat on the floor with Rose's photo album and vodka bottles.

I popped one open as Adrian came in. I looked at him before gulping some vodka. He sat down next to me. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked.

I shrugged and passed him a bottle as I laid back. I gulped and gulped until the first bottle was empty. I felt the buzz and the numbness but I couldn't get Rose off my mind. I just started crying.

Adrian rested his hand on my shoulder. "Its okay Sparky. Give her time…" He said.

Then he left me to wallow. I sighed. I couldn't live without her. I got up and walked over to my closet careful not to mess anything up. I grabbed the shoe box I keep my gun in and walked back over to my spot. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote five words.

_I love you, my Rose._

Then I put the gun to my stomach and went to pull the trigger.

"No!" Someone yelled.

I sighed thinking I imagined the voice of my angel.

This time I put the gun to my temple. "Pyro! No!

**RPOV**

I woke up feeling confused when I had two strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I found it was my mom and dad. When yesterday's events came rushing back I started crying again and woke my parents up. They shared a look and hugged me.

"Rose… he didn't do anything. It was all Lissa." My dad whispered brushing strands of hair from my face.

I stared at him as my tears died down some. "What? No. Lissa wouldn't do that…" I looked in his eyes and he was 100% serious. "But why?" I squeaked.

"I don't know but when I left Christian he was in as much pain… if not more… pain then you… He just let me choke and punch him. He was like a zombie." He whispered.

I chuckled at his last choice of wording. My mom hugged me and said, "Go get him honey…" I smiled and left the room.

I ran all the way to our room with a smile on my face.

I walked in not worrying since it was mine and Pyro's. But when I found him he had a gun to his stomach.

My smile dropped and tears stung in my eyes.

"No!" I yelled.

He didn't do anything except put the gun to his head. "Pyro! No!" That got his attention and he turned his tear streaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes to me.

"Rose?" He asked.

I nodded my head and walked slowly over to him. "Pyro… Don't do this. I need you. I love you. What about the baby? Hmmm? Christian please? I need you." I said as I slipped the engagement ring on my finger.

He saw and smiled. He stood up dropping the gun and raced over to me…more like stumbled.

He hugged me and I could smell the vodka. "Rose. I am so sorry. I didn't do anything I swear!" He slurred as he pulled back to look at me and swayed a little but I could see the sincerity in them.

"Pyro! Calm down." I led him to the bed.

"I'm not that drunk Rose." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Your swaying! And not making any since you moronic spark!" I yelled.

We smiled at each other. Then his face turned serious and he cupped my face in my hands. "I am really sorry. I didn't want to kiss her. She kissed me."

I smiled and kissed him. "I know. I over reacted. I should be the one saying that I am sorry." I whispered.

Instead of saying anything, he tilted my head up to his and gave me a small peck. Of course when we kissed it led to something more…

**DPOV**

"Where are you taking me?" She asked giggling. **(A/N: Guess who! =)**

I chuckled and kissed her temple. "We are almost there. Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay. I trust you."

We walked in beautiful silence only laughing when she tripped and I caught her. It felt nice to at least move on… I still cant forget her. She was my first love and possibly the only one I will love. At least now I have Mia to lean on.

Speaking of Mia her stomach grumbled and she groaned.

"Shut it, Ranaldi." She laughed.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Just a few more steps." I whispered. We moved quicker and stopped at my favorite place. "We are here. You can open your eyes now." I smiled when her beautiful blue eyes opened.

She looked around and gasped. "Dimitri…Its…It is beautiful!" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Only Rose and I knew about this…" I paused taking in her reaction. "I wanted to show you." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She stepped back and sighed.

I reached over and rested my hands on her shoulders. Which she shrugged off. "What? What's wrong?"

She looked at the ground then back up. "I know I cant be like Rose…and I know I will never be able to have you." She was starting to choke up. "At least I know that… I can't force love, but please? I only wanted a chance. To prove I can be more then a selfish and evil little bitch."

She looked into my eyes and I could tell that she meant every word. But… could I love again? Yes. Yes I could.

I immediately rushed forward and kissed her. She froze at first but started to kiss me back as she wrapped her hands around my neck and tangled themselves in my hair. My arms wrapped around her waist and down to her thighs. I gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. The rest is history…


	29. Mom

**Chapter 29: Mom**

**RPOV**

"Did you find a house you like yet?" Christian asked coming to me and resting his chin on my head.

"Yeah… check this one out…" I pointed to the screen. "It has two huge mansions, and a big three story house on its land. The house has six bedrooms, three full baths, and a partial bath too. Then we would have trails in the backyard and we would also have all these pools. There is pool for the house. The mansion on the left of the house is three stories with a full attack and basement. It has five bathrooms, seven bedrooms and a pool. And the one to the right of the house has a four car garage, a tennis court, a spa slash hot tub, an indoor pool and a wine cellar. I t has six bedrooms, six baths and one partial one along with the roof top and the basement that's connected with the wine cellar. We'd also have a lot of sheds and then we'd have a big car garage. It fits fifty cars!" I said.

"Seems decent… You have pictures?" He asked.

"Yeah." I clicked on the first link. "This is the first house… I was thinking maybe Adrian could manage to keep up with everything. We could have maids too…" I clicked on another link. "This is the house." I smiled. "This could be ours and our kids…"

"How many do you want to have?" He asked cutting me off.

"How many what?" I asked.

I felt him smile. "Kids. How many kids do you want to have?"

I turned to him. "I dunno. Four. Five?" I said.

"How about seven?" He asked. My eyes widened. "What?" He asked smiling. "Come on… I want seven…" He gave me his puppy dog look.

"Okay Christian." I smiled and kissed him. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! Ultrasound! Hurry!" I yelled grabbing my purse.

He laughed. "Calm down. I booted it up. I wanted to spend time with you and look for our house."

I sat back down. "Oh." I whispered. "Hey! I wanted to see my baby…" I whimpered. "Ah well…"

He laughed and I showed him the house again.

"We would live in this one with our kids." I said. "The house was a pretty yellow color. It had 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. A full dining area. Um… A huge kitchen. Then there is the office. Oh and a huge ass living room. It also has a room set up for movies. Takes up most of the first floor." I said.

"I love it." I looked at him. "Both of those and yeah Adrian could watch over the first mansion." He kissed my head. "Next?"

"Oh… right." I clicked on another link. "This is the biggest. I figured mom and Abe could run it. Monitor everything and all…This one has 6 rooms. 6 bathrooms. A big kitchen. And the whole bottom floor is a living room." I paused. "And so on." I whispered, with a sigh. "You know what… How about after we see the baby we should go see this house… what do you think?" I asked.

"Will you be okay?" He asked putting his hand on my belly.

I smiled. "I will be fine." I glanced at the clock and bit my lip. "When can we go?" I asked.

"Now if you want." He whispered.

I nodded and grabbed my purse.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

Dr. Almonds led us to a room in the back. Dr. Olendski was off today. Darn… I hate this guy.

I laid down with Christian by my side and waited for the doctor or nurse to come.

"Boy." Christian said.

I nodded in agreement. He smiled. Then he tensed. Dimitri had walked in with Mia flanked to his side.

I smirked at Mia. "Nice." I said low enough for her to hear.

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you."

"After this I'll come to your room." I said.

"I'll be right back." Christian said following Mia out the door.

Great. Now I was alone with Dimitri. "So…" I started.

He cut me off. "I love you Rose." he blurted. I stared at him in shock. "But just today I realized that I screwed up and I was not ever going to get you back…" He sighed and came to me. "I will always love you Roza… Never forget that?" He asked. I smiled and nodded while my eyes filled with tears.

"I'll always love you too Dimitri." I said. Then I kissed his lips once…twice…

He smiled. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning. He may not be mine anymore but he couldn't leave me again! "Don't go…" I whispered as tears came out of my eyes.

"I am taking Mia shopping. Calm down. She wants to get a haircut." He smiled and leant in to kiss me. "Love you. Bye."

"Bye." He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "Dimitri." He turned. "Come here." I whispered. He came over and sat down on the bed.

"What is it Roza" He asked concerned.

"I don't want him anymore! I want you!" I said, then kissed him.

He pulled away, but then kissed me again. "No…" He pushed me away. I started to let a tear slide. "You are not thinking right… Christian loves you. He has given you a child and has proposed to you. Roza, you cant leave him. Not even… not even for me. But, I do love you and I wont leave you." I smiled. Good. "Would you like me to stay while they do this?" Well we have been through a lot together… why not? I nodded. "Okay. Wait, is Christian going to be okay with that?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't he be?" I smiled. "You are the god father."

"What?" He was shocked. I smirked. "Roza…" He hugged me. "That's great. Thank you Roza!" He yelled. Yep. He loved that idea. He gave me a peck on the lips just as Christian walked in.

"Hope I am not interrupting something…" He whispered sadly. I smiled at him to reassure him. Dimitri smiled too. Christian caught on and smiled. "Welcome Belikov."

"Thanks." Dimitri kissed my forehead. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to the chair in the corner. "Okay…" He looked at Christian. He nodded. Mia came in.

"God mother." I said to Christian. He nodded.

"Mia would you like to be the baby's god mother?" Christian asked.

"Yes! OMG! Duh!" She shrieked and hugged Christian. Then she hugged me. "Thanks"

"No problem." I whispered.

"Are we going today or tomorrow Dimitri?" Mia asked. She sounded happy and I could see the love in her eyes when she looked at Dimitri. His eyes mirrored the love.

"Tomorrow, okay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

Then she turned towards me. "I have to go." She said heading for the door. "Good luck."

She left as the doctor came in. "Hello Rose. How are you?" Dr. Almonds asked.

Thank god… "As good as I'll ever be." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Pull your shirt up for me dear." I did as told. He put gel on my stomach and I gasped. "It'll get warmer. Don't worry." He laughed.

Christian grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him as he whispered to Dr. Almonds. "How do you know what gender they are?" He asked.

Dr. Almonds smiled at him. "I will show you."

He turned the machine on and I was suddenly looking in my stomach. I smiled. He pointed out where the head and feet are and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Christian held my hand and cried with me. My eyes traveled over to Dimitri. He seemed sadly, but I could tell he was happy. He met my eyes and smiled.

Christian turned to Dimitri and smiled a bit. "Come here."

Dimitri stood up and came over to stand behind Christian. "What?"

"What gender Dr. Almonds?" Christian asked.

Dimitri set his hand on my thigh and rubbed a little. I felt Christian tense a little. But when the doctor spoke up he relaxed.

"Hmm…" He slid the mouse thing down a little and pointed to the screen. "You see that?" I nodded with Christian. He smiled at us. "Congratulations! You are having a girl!"

My smile brightened. A girl! I was going to have a girl!

Christian and I shared a look. Dimitri watched us with a smile on his face.

Dr. Almonds cleaned the gel off of my stomach and smiled at me. "I will leave you's two alone." Then he walked away.

Dimitri patted my stomach lightly. "You are so lucky Christian." He looked at Christian.

Christian smiled. "I know."

I smiled at them both. I was glad they were getting along.

After we chatted together for a few more minutes Dimitri left, leaving Christian and I alone.

Christian and I had been crying the whole time so we wiped our tears away and he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back enjoying every moment I had with him. I was getting a second chance at having my baby girl. I smiled at the thought though it scared me.

"I love you Rose." He murmured against my forehead.

I swallowed back the tears and said, "I love you too, Christian."

He smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"When Dr. Almonds brings back the pictures."

Just as he said that, Dr. Almonds came in with our pictures and we left. I don't think I could be any happier.

"Rose?" I looked up to see Lissa approaching us.

I smiled at her. Although I was mad at her she still was my best friend. "What?"

She ducked her head. "I am so sorry…"

"I don't even want to hear it Vasilisa. Go away. Leave Rose and I alone." Christian snapped at her.

I felt the hurt through the bond and glared at Christian. He frowned.

_I cant believe I did that to them… they didn't deserve it… _I heard through the bond. Lissa looked up with tears rolling down her face. "Okay…"

She turned and practically ran the other way. I turned on Christian. "What the fuck Christian?" I snapped.

He flinched away. Then his temper flared. "She made you leave me. She made you think that I was cheating on you. She caused me to almost drink myself to death and then _shoot_ myself all because she made you leave me! I will not tolerate her anymore!" He yelled.

"Well she is my sister weather you like it or not. Its both of us or neither of us."

"She is _not_ your sister Rosemarie." He looked like he wanted to hit someone. "So don't act like she is! She is not related to you at all! You only act like it because she was the only one who would talk to you. The only one who wouldn't judge you. The only one who looked up to you. But… She. Is. Not. Your. Sister."

I looked at him. He was right. "She was the only family I had Christian… I've always thought of her as a sister…"

I walked away before he could see the tears run down my face. What happened to my happy day? I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to have fun and hang out with my family and friends. Most of all, I wanted Christian to be by my side like he always used to be. Now, he's always angry at me for things that I don't understand.

"I want my Christian back…" I whispered to myself.

It was true. He had changed. He had changed so much since I left him. I wished everyday and night that I hadn't left him. But I cant go back and fix everything. I wish I could. I sighed.

I decided to go for a walk and check out everything that has changed since I stopped going to my normal classes. I walked to the elementary wing and walked through the halls. Everyone was in class right now so I looked through the windows on the doors and watched the little kids play. I smiled. I remember being little. To bad all I do now is deal with stress and drama. I wish I could go back and stay little forever.

I laughed out loud. Funny how things worked out. When I was little, I always wanted to be older. Now that I am older, I want to be young again.

I went to the small playground they had behind the schools building and sat on the swing slowly. It has been awhile since I've been here. This is where Lissa and I met. Some kid was messing with her so I stood up for her. She was automatically my friend.

"Rose?" I looked up at the sound of Paul's voice.

"Hey kiddo." I whispered to him.

"Hi." He came and sat on the swing next to me. "Can you push me Roza?" He asked.

"Sure." I stood up and went to stand behind him.

"Never mind I want to go play on the jungle gym." He stood up and ran to the jungle gym.

I laughed and sat on the swing. As I watched him I couldn't help, but feel sick to my stomach.

I wonder what it'll be like to have a child look up to you. I mean… Paul looks up to his uncle… Who will my baby girl look up to? If so, would that person be a good role model for her? I wouldn't be a good role model… As everyone said… I am a bitch and I was a slut. I am not afraid to admit it. But I don't like it when people say it to my face.

Just then I felt the nausea hit me like a bucket of cold water dumped on me. "Paul! Lets go! _Now!"_

Paul jumped down and came over to me. "What?"

"Run! Go find _any_ Guardian! _Now!_"

He took off as an army of Strigoi came out of the tree lines of the school. I pulled out the stake I always had with me and got into a fighting stance hoping that Paul would get back up soon. I wasn't afraid for me. I was afraid for my baby girl.

"Rosemarie." One of them sneered. I recognized her as Maria Ozera. Oh shit…

"Lady Ozera?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes Rosemarie. It is I. Oh and its just Maria Ozera. Scratch the fucking title." I flinched. She snickered. "I see your pregnant. May I ask with whom?" She smiled at me and I could see the hint of life in her eyes. Life she used to have.

"Yes you can." I smiled at her. Maybe I could stall them until Guardians showed up.

"Well? With who?"

"Your son. Lord Christian Ozera." I said proud.

She stepped back. "How is he?" She asked. I could almost see the pain in her eyes.

I stepped forward. "He is perfectly fine." Then I glared at them. "I make sure of that." I sneered.

They all hissed at me. Thank god I had a stake cause the next thing that happened was me fighting a blonde haired Strigoi.

I struggled with him before staking him. Just as I tried to stand up I was kicked in the back. Not again…

Just as I turned and punched the Strigoi I noticed some of the Guardians running this way. I also saw that most of them were my friends. I smiled. They always had my back.

I started putting everything into the fighting. Spirit's darkness. Anger about everything that had been going on in my life.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I yelled to them during each punch, hit, kick, and tackle.

Just as I finished off my eighteenth Strigoi Sonya, Karolina, Marc, and Christian were fighting off the rest. Dimitri came to help me with the two I was fighting.

Maria stepped in front of me. "You will join me." She said. I glared. She gasped just as I attacked her. "Christian! Choose!"

Christian hesitated in his place. He looked at me and then his mother.

"I…" Christian stared at me with sad eyes.

He was going to choose his mom… I felt the pain zap through me. Feeling numb I let go of his mother and moved away. Dimitri finished off a black haired Strigoi and came over to stand behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder offering his comfort. I gave him a small smile before watching Christian.

He stared at his mom and then me. Well… my stomach. His gaze drifted to my finger and then he met my eyes. Knew it…

I looked away. I noticed now that Maria and one other Strigoi were left. Problem was… he wasn't attacking. I looked into his eyes. Was that… Guardian Tanner?

A Strigoi came out of the woods and I gasped. "Ms. Karp?"

She smirked. "Yes. It is I."

I would have fainted if it weren't for Dimitri holding me up. I turned my attention on Christian. His eyes met mine. "Don't! Christian don't!" I screamed, begging him.

"I…" He started.

"Oh please. Like you, Rosemarie, are really pregnant with his baby. I bet you cheated on him!" His mother sneered.

Christian looked at me with shock in his eyes. I shook my head. "I wouldn't do that to him!" I stared in his eyes. "I wouldn't!"

He backed away from both of us. Can I kill her? Will he hate me and try to kill me to be a Strigoi?

I stared at him. "I swear to god I wouldn't! Or didn't!"

Just then Jesse, Ralf, Stan, and Mia came up. Dimitri let go of me and walked in front of Mia. She smiled at him while I glared at his back.

"Rose… she is a lot of things but she wouldn't cheat on anyone she loves." Jesse said. That meant a lot coming from him. He used to be really nice and I did want to date him when he was that way. Then Dimitri came in and stopped us before things got to far and thankfully he did because I would've been a toy to Jesse.

"Yeah…" Ralf met my eyes. "She wouldn't cheat on you Christian."

Christian's eyes flamed in anger. "How would you know?" He sneered. "You don't know anything about her!"

I felt my eyes prickle with tears again. He just called me a slut… I started to slowly back away suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe and I felt exposed. He smirked at Ralf and Jesse but then he looked at me and his glare softened. He stepped forward, but Stan held him back. He stared at Stan. Stan shook his head.

Everyone turned their gazes on him. I knew I shouldn't have ran, but I did. I couldn't stand it anymore! I didn't mean anything to him! God, I hate Maria…

I would never cheat on him! I love him so much and I thought I made that clear. I ran up to the church attack to be alone. When I got up there I mentally thanked myself for putting a new lock on it. I locked it and walked to the center that was clean and collapsed to my knees. This stress was going to mess with my baby and I needed to rid of it because I couldn't lose another daughter…

I laid on my back and rubbed my stomach thinking about everything I am going to be able to do with her. I thought about the clothes I could buy her and the places I could take her. And I could train her. We could paint her room a pretty pink color….

I stopped myself. We… there was no 'we' anymore. There was an 'I.'

I was about to leave when I heard a knock at the door. "Rose? Can I come in?" I heard Dimitri's voice come through the door.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I took my key and unlocked it. "Yeah…"

He came in looked at me then pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest. "Shh Roza, Shh…"

"He called me a slut!" I yelled finally blacking out in his arms. My last thought was… _I hope she's okay…_

* * *

**Don't you hate his mom now too? I know her name isn't Maria but every time I typed in her real name, it changed so live with it. :P**

**Five reviews for this chapter.**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	30. Goodbye

**Chapter 30: Goodbye**

**RPOV**

When I woke up I was blinded by nothing but brightness. I groaned and closed my eyes as I tried but failed to bring my hand up to cover my eyes. I opened my eyes only to see concerned, deep brown eyes hovering over my face.

I smiled sadly. "Hey." My voice came out groggily and I tried to clear my throat.

"Oh, Roza…" He kissed my forehead. "I was so worried."

"I'll be fine." I said sharply, trying to sit up. He helped me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What happened? Where is he? Did he go?" I asked staring at his face.

"He killed his mother. I don't know. He went somewhere but I don't know where he went." This shocked me. He killed his own mother?

"Why'd he kill her? He was going to go with her, right?" I asked.

"He killed her because she made him think that he wasn't the father of your baby girl. When he watched you run away, you could see the pain on his face. Then it was replaced by anger. The next thing you know, his mom is laying on the ground ashes." I laughed at his poor joke. But it did make me feel a little better.

"So is there anyway we can find him?" I asked.

Dimitri looked down. "All I know is that he went back to your guys' room, packed, and fled. No one wanted to wake you up or go through your apartment."

"Has anyone thought to feed my puppies?" I said as my eyes narrowed.

He swallowed. "My mother has been taking care of them. I went in and grabbed them, which by the way was very difficult, and took them to my mothers room."

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"48 hours."

"Two days?" I asked in surprise.

"The stress got to be to much for you." He said stroking my hand.

I sighed and laid back. "Am I allowed to go?" I asked him.

"The doctor said you can go when you wake up so yeah, you can." He said.

"Cool." As if I were a zombie, I climbed off the bed and walked over to a table that Dimitri had pointed out. A baby blue Tee-Shirt and jeans laid there, along with a stake and my sneakers.

I stripped right in front of him, not embarrassed at all, and got dressed. I slipped my sneakers on and grabbed my stake.

When I looked at Dimitri I laughed. "Pervert."

"Not my fault you are so beautiful, Roza." I frowned. Dimitri looked confused then it clicked. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked away.

"Its okay."

He just nodded and said, "Lets go."

I followed him out the door. We were silent as we walked to my room. I guess he wanted to make sure I would be okay. I didn't like the silence. It gave me time to think. Why does Christian always do this to me? I mean, yeah I left him, but do I deserve all this pain? Although this time he didn't only leave me. He left our unborn baby girl too.

I sighed as we entered what used to be mine and Christian's room. I guess it was mine now. Only mine.

Dimitri made me sit down at the kitchen table while he made a cup of hot chocolate for him and myself.

When he was done, he gave me my cup and sat across from me.

I didn't want to think anymore so I made small talk. "Dimitri, what's your favorite band?" I asked.

He smiled. "AC/DC." He said pointing to his shirt.

I laughed. "You're Russian and you like an Australian band?" I looked closer at his shirt. Then a thought came to mind. "I think I have a shirt like that one, only for a girl."

I stood up and walked over to my closet. Just as I suspected. Not only did I find my AC/DC shirt, I also found a note. I stared at the outside of the paper before unfolding it.

_Rose,_

_I know what I did was wrong and I want you to know that I am so, so sorry. I understand if you hate me right now. My intentions weren't to hurt you. I know you might think otherwise and once again, I understand. _

_I know by the time you get this note you'll already be notified that I have left. I only need a small break Rose. I promise I will come back to you. I changed my phone number. Its on the back of the note. Text me. Call me. Whatever. Only if you want to. I cant force you. Duh. I love you Rose. _

_xoxoxo_

_Yours Forever, Christian_

I laughed slightly at the letter and moved over to the nightstand. I opened the drawer and grabbed my cell phone. Flipping the paper over I found his phone number. I shakily dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A croaky voice said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Christian…"

"Yeah?" He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry. I'll go if you want?" I whispered as tears sprung in my eyes.

"What? No, no! Your fine. I'm just surprised you found the note that quick." He said with a small chuckle.

"I probably would have found it earlier if I hadn't been passed out for the past two days." I said. The line went silent. "Pyro?"

"Sorry. I'm here."

"You need to come back Pyro. I need you." I begged.

"Rose…" Dimitri said stepping into the room.

I put my hand up.

"Oh, I see. I leave and you go back to him." Christian said getting angry.

"What? No. I didn't go back to him. He helped me get back to my room! That's it!" I shouted.

"Sure." He snorted.

"Look. I know I acted like a slut before but I am not nor was I ever a slut. If your going to be like that then I wont allow you to be apart of this child's life." I said, mad.

He was silent. Got ya moron. "Rose, you cant do that." He finally said. "She's my daughter too!" He shouted.

I snorted. "According to you and your dead mother, she isn't."

"Rose, I didn't mean that!"

"You did! You and I both know it!" I shouted. I had tears running down my face now.

"Rose give me the phone." Dimitri said. I handed him the phone. "Christian, Rose and I have done nothing. She was in the clinic and I was given orders to walk her back to your guys' room safely. I swear nothing has been going on."

I smiled, a grateful smile, up at Dimitri. He smiled back.

"No. Nothing of the sort. I was just about to go get her some breakfast." I hated not knowing what Christian was saying.

Dimitri realized this and put it on speaker.

"Okay. You go do that and give the phone back to Rose. Please." Christian said. He didn't sound to good.

"Fine. See you soon Christian. You had better come back to her." Dimitri warned before handing me the phone. "Rose I am going to get you breakfast. Be back soon."

"'Kay." I said. I cleared my throat. "What?" I said to Christian.

"I really am sorry." He stopped talking.

"Oh, so I threaten to take full custody of our daughter and suddenly I'm not a slut?" The tears kept running down my cheeks. I didn't want it to be this way.

"Rose. I. Did. Not. Mean. What. I. Said. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until I accept your apology or maybe until you come back to me. To us." I let a little hope run through me.

"Rose I think its best we don't have anything to do with each other for a while. I promise I will come back. Okay? I couldn't leave my two girl's by themselves. I'm not like that. I love you." He said.

"You will come back. Right?" I asked.

"I promise."

"I love you. Please be safe…" I said.

"I will. And Rose?"

"Yes?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"If you need me you can text or call me at any time. Day or night. Okay?" He said to me.

"Okay Pyro."

"Alright. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too Pyro." I wiped the tears away as I hung up my phone.

This was a turning point in my life. I would have to live without Christian for awhile. Maybe I would even have to give birth to my baby girl alone. I couldn't get married to him now anyways. He wants to be alone.

All I knew was that my life would now change in drastic ways. Bad and good ways. Oh God… help me.

* * *

**Sadly this is the end of Love Bites but I will start a sequel soon. Sorry. Byes! =( I promise that the sequel will be posted soon!**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	31. Goodbyes

**Okay so thanks to NecholeEJ and MissBipolarBOTDF I decided that I would post one more chapter to Love Bites and THEN start the sequel. But this is definitely the last chapter to Love Bites.**

**ONE more chapter and its DONE. Sorry everyone but that's how it is with me.**

**Here it is…**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Goodbye**

**CPOV**

_After I watched Rose run away, I knew I had messed up. Big time. Janine, Abe, Lissa, and every single one of our friends glared at me as Belikov ran after Rose._

"_Way to go, Ozera. What a dickhead." Adrian said in disgust before turning to Lissa and grabbing her wrist._

_Lissa glared at me and stalked after Adrian._

"_I…" Everyone turned their glance towards my damn mother. All the pain I felt turned into anger. _

_I turned on my mother and her eyes widened in fear as she slowly backed away._

"_You did this." I said throwing a fireball at her. She dodged but I had thrown another right after the first and she didn't see it coming. Her eyes met mine just as the fireball hit her in her chest and she crumpled to the ground in pain. "I hate you." I said as I concentrated very hard. I wanted her to burn. I wanted her to die. I never wanted to see her again._

_At last she burned to nothing but ash and her agonized screams stopped as I slouched. I felt like nothing now. I pushed past the friends I just lost and walked to our apartment. _

_As I walked in, Ryder jumped me and started sniffing. I stroked the puppy once and made my way to the bedroom. Looking at the bed, flashes of making the baby showed in my mind. Looking at the sleeping computer, I remembered the house Rose had chosen for us to live in when we moved out of the academy._

_An idea came to mind. I quickly found a suitcase and filled it with some shirts and pants. Black of course. And some blue. I grabbed my favorite guitar, one I hadn't played in forever. The one with all the Nickelback stickers and possibly some AC/DC on there. Not like I would remember if it were AC/DC._

_I put that next to my suitcase and looked around the room. I walked into the closet and grabbed a shoebox from the top shelf. I had kept photos in here from the time I started dating Lissa to now._

_I searched in the box for a certain photo of me, Rose, Lissa, and Adrian. A week after we lost our first baby. I sighed sadly at the thought but continued to search. Finally finding it I stuck it in a pouch on my suitcase._

_I also grabbed some other pictures of us and zipped them up. I'd treasure those forever. _

_Good. I was packed and ready to go. Now I just need to get in contact with a certain person about a certain house that a certain person wants to buy._

_I made my way over to the laptop and searched through the file until I found an address and a phone number. I quickly jotted them down along with a note to Rose, with my new phone number, and put the note in the door of the closet, knowing she'd look there sooner or later._

_Ryder, Roza, and Flamez watched me the whole time giving me cute little puppy looks. I smiled at them sadly as I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door._

"_Bye guys. Ill see you soon."_

_Then I walked out. Out on the life I should have been having with my Rose._

I woke up with a jolt. It had been two days since I last talked to Rose and I was getting mad at myself more and more. I had done this to her. Now she was mad at me. She probably hated my guts. I didn't blame her. I blamed myself. Well, my mother… and myself.

I walked into the bathroom and got a quick look at myself. Huh. What do you know! Bags under my eyes. Pale face. Messy hair. I quickly combed through my hair and walked back into the bedroom only to lay down and fall asleep again.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

When I woke up again, it was to my cell phone ringing. Without thinking I flipped open the phone and answered. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

Some one breathed deeply into the phone. "Christian…" My eyes widened. Was it really her?

"Yes?" I asked in surprise.

She probably thought it was annoyance since she said her next words. "Sorry." She whispered sadly. "I'll go if you want?" I could hear her voice tremble and I felt bad instantly.

I felt myself sadden a little. I had hurt her so bad… "What?" I asked. "No, no! Your fine. I'm just surprised you found the note that quick." I gave a small nervous chuckle.

"I probably would have found it earlier if I hadn't been passed out for the past two days." She said. I didn't reply. What did she mean? "Pyro?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm here."

"You need to come back Pyro. I need you." She whispered.

Then I heard a voice. "Rose…" My anger flared. Belikov…

"Oh, I see. I leave and you go back to him." I guess I really shouldn't be angry… I did leave her.

"What?" She asked in shock. "No. I didn't go back to him." She sobbed once. "He helped me get back to my room! That's it!" She shouted.

I snorted. "Sure." As if id believe that.

She started to sob and I could tell she was getting angrier by the second. "Look. I know I acted like a slut before but I am not nor was I ever a slut. If your going to be like that then I wont allow you to be apart of this child's life." She wouldn't do that, would she?

I started to let the tears fall so I tried to stay as quiet as possible. "Rose, you cant do that." I whispered. Then my voice raised an octave. "She's my daughter too!"

She snorted shakily. "According to you and your dead mother, she isn't." I could tell she was crying.

"Rose, I didn't mean that!"

"You did! You and I both know it!" She screamed. I could hear her sobbing now.

"Rose, give me the phone." I heard Belikov say. I heard a little shuffling and then his voice. "Christian, Rose and I have done nothing. She was in the clinic and I was given orders to walk her back to your guys' room safely. I swear nothing has been going on." He said sincerely.

I hesitated before asking. "You're going to take her back aren't you? Make her yours?" I asked as I sniffled a little.

"No. Nothing of the sort. I was just about to go get her some breakfast."

I sighed. "Okay. You go do that and give the phone back to Rose. Please." I swore I heard Rose sniffle.

"Fine. See you soon Christian. You had better come back to her." Dimitri warned before handing the phone back to Rose as he spoke to her. "Rose I am going to get you breakfast. Be back soon."

"'Kay." She said almost inaudibly. Then she cleared her throat. "What?" She asked me.

"I really am sorry." I stopped talking knowing she wasn't going to take a stupid sorry.

"Oh, so I threaten to take full custody of our daughter and suddenly I'm not a slut?"

"Rose. I. Did. Not. Mean. What. I. Said. How many times do I have to say it?" I said emphasizing each word.

"Until I accept your apology or maybe until you come back to me. To us." I heard the hope in her voice and immediately regretted what I had to say.

"Rose I think its best we don't have anything to do with each other for a while. I promise I will come back. Okay? I couldn't leave my two girl's by themselves. I'm not like that. I love you." I said hoping I wouldn't let her hopes up nor down.

"You will come back. Right?"

"I promise."

"I love you. Please be safe…"

"I will. And Rose?"

"Yes?"

I needed her to know I was here for her. Day or Night. "If you need me you can text or call me at any time. Day or night. Okay?" I said lightly not meaning to upset her more.

"Okay Pyro."

"Alright. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too Pyro."

She hung up and I was left listening to the dial tone.

I sighed as I shut my phone and plugged it in for a little charge. I got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. I started the water and stripped out of my boxers. Stepping into the warm water I sighed. My muscles felt a little better already. `

When I stepped out I wrapped a towel around myself and combed through my wet hair, brushed my teeth and grumbled. I need blood. Badly. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and right to my tiny dresser. I pulled out a baby blue polo shirt and a black pair of jeans.

She always liked it when I wore things like this.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, grabbed my wallet and car keys, then walked out the door.

* * *

**See you again when the sequel comes out! Love you!**

**Vote On Poll!**

**~Nicola Panthera Ozera~**


	32. Important

**I am terribly sorry for being inactive for so long. Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories, even when I was unable to continue writing them. I'm not trying to give any excuses to my absence, but I was hacked and have not been able to get back on to my account until now. I don't understand why someone would hack into my account, as I have done nothing wrong to a single soul on this website. I do have a few suspicions. **

**I will leave this account up, until I have found and collected all of the chapters from my stories on here. When I have, I will be posting them on the account I made a month or so ago, Horanx4xHoran. If you would like to read more recent, and more improved, stories of mine, please do on FictionPress (Horanx4xHoran), Wattpad (Nukkss) and Mibba (Horanx4xHoran). **

**No worries, I'll leave all of these stories up, but will not be continuing until I've gathered all of my stuff.**

**Thank you. Love you. Don't give up on me?**

**P.S. I am no longer depressed.:) So for those of you who were here for me... Thank you so much.**


End file.
